All is Fair in Love and War
by DazzleMe1901
Summary: Rose Hathaway, a heart breaker, was always taught to hate her enemy, the Belikov's, that because of them her people r dying. But what happens when she meets a mysterious, and sexy Dimitri Belikov Sorry Im no good wit summaries slightly Occ Rose/Dimitri
1. Prologe

**Alright, so this is the start of the re write of this story, I hope this is an improvement to what it used to be! Flames are more than welcome, as are suggestions, I love all my readers and I love reading what you have to say in reviews so! Without further adue, I welcome you to the new world of All Is Fair In Love And War!**

**BTW! I don't own anything except the plot and one or two characters unfortunately. Enjoy! **

Long before I could even learn to walk, I was taught two things: the first was war, the second however was to hate those who called themselves Belikovs. I was raised to rule my land, to protect my people, but I was also raised to watch people die almost on a daily basis. I hated it, but it was something I was growing numb to. The sight of wounded soldiers, the scent of blood and death, the sound of cry children and spouses, the feeling of ever present worry were things I was raised hand in hand with, like a childhood friend. I was introduced to the battlefield at the ripe age of 5, when I got out and found myself in front of a dying solider, that was the first time I sang a solider to his death, the memory never left me, it haunted me. When I turned 6 I asked my guard to teach me to fight, after many rejections I continued to ask until he caved, that was the day I started my training.

I myself have fought for my land, for my people, with my own eyes I've seen people be slain, I've seen the blood stained grass, I've heard the screams of agony and the pleas for mercy only to see them be killed, with my hand I've brought death, and like that day when I was 5 years old, I've continued to hold and sing to soldiers as they died. I grew in a world where peace is nonexistent, I never knew what peace was, neither has my parents or their parents before them and so on for many generations.

Just for the record my name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but I prefer Rose. I stand at a proud 5 foot 10 inches, I have hip length dark brown hair that looks black, my eyes are a dark hazel unlike my families trademark azure blue eyes. For a princess I like to party and have fun with my friends, I break hearts but I know when to turn all that off and go into a warrior or a princess demeanor. I'm sarcastic, I fight and I can be one hell of a bitch when needed and this is my story of when everything changed.


	2. Death is Expected

I was running through the halls of my house like I was running from death, wearing nothing than a short pair of cotton shorts, a sports bra, and a well worn pair of sneakers. As per usual I was running late for my training session. I passed a few guards who just nodded in my direction, none paying attention to my state of dress, or lack thereof, not that they weren't all used to see me like this. I ran straight passed my older brother, Christian, but he grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop. I turned on him with a confused expression as he looked me up and down.

"Where do you think you are going dressed like that?" He asked, pointing to my clothes. I scoffed and pulled my arm out of his grip.

"I'm going to practice, I'll see you later," I said before I took off again. "Later!" I called over my shoulder as he rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he was doing. I made it to the gym and tumbled through the door only to be meet with a mentor with a knowing gleam in his eye.

"Well it's seems our darling Hathaway is late," Eddison Castile, my mentor of the day, chuckled. "again."

I shook my head and laughed as I dropped to the ground and began stretching out my muscles.

"Sorry Eddie, I lost track of time." I said to one of my best friends as almost all the amusement drained from his face. "What are we doing today?" I asked after I finished my stretching.

"We're going to run, then you are doing weights, and if we have time left we'll get some sparring in." He stated as I sighed quietly.

"Let's get started then," I said with a grin as I pulled him with me outside. We started on a warm up lap before we started to talk. "So did you hear about that party tonight?" I asked casually as we started to pick up the pace.

"Yeah, I heard about one, they say it's going to be awesome," He agreed, sounding just as casual with the conversation.

"Do you want to go?" I asked as we finished up the second lap.

"Of course, who else is going to sneak you back in 'cause your too drunk to do it yourself." He laughed, I chuckled at his statement.

"Hey, I don't always get drunk!" I defended pathetically. "And I could always bring Lissa with me."

"About 90% of the time you get drunk, and isn't Lissa coming anyway?" He countered, I just nodded. After that, silence followed as we got into a full out run, fast and hard, nothing else mattered but the wind in my hair and the sound of our feet hitting the ground. We finished our laps faster than usual and started on the weights, adding 10 extra pounds to our set.

After that was done we went to the mats and got into our stance, we circled each other for a moment before he dove in for the first punch, I quickly evaded and we continued on like that until I feigned a left and went right, taking him down easily enough. We were just about to go for it again when the door opened.

I immediately straightened up and turned and saw Christian standing there, his face emotionless. I took all my emotions and locked them up, making sure nothing showed. The look on his face one of two things either mother wants me or someone has been killed.

"What's the matter brother?" I asked, my voice serious.

"It was Greg," He said, my shoulders slumped slightly, Greg was one of my father's closest friend all but a brother to him and an uncle to us.

"How?" I said, my eyes lowered to the floor.

"Him and his team was ambushed, he was only one to be killed, they ran off before his team could really comprehend what happened." He stated, his eyes on the wall over my shoulder, my fists clenched at my side.

"Those cowards," I growled softly.

"Father said for us to be at the sight before sun down." Christian spoke in that voice that sounded numb, I nodded as he turned on his heel and walked out.

I looked at Eddie and he nodded before he too disappeared through the door. I followed their lead and walked out of the gym, the halls were bare and silent, you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. I closed my eyes and let out a long breath, when I opened my eyes again a headache started and in front of me stood Greg. He looked confused as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Uncle; I should have been out there with you." I whispered. His grey and withered form flashed for a second before he was in front of me, his hands a centimeter away from my cheeks as he shook his head and leaned up and pressed what was supposed to be a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm glad you weren't there, I couldn't have been able to protect you. Let your father know he will forever be my brother." His voice was strained, like it pained him to talk, he looked at my face once more before he disappeared.

I closed my eyes as the headache went away, a ragged breath escaped me as I leaned back against the wall. 'Why, why did it have to be him?' I thought before realizing that that is what so many other families must think. With a quick shake of my head I walked back to my room and took a shower before I went to get dressed. After I pinned my hair back and straightened my dress I went outside to where the ceremony would be held.

By the time I got there a lot of people were there, the family was surrounded by other people. Greg's wife was sobbing into her sister's chest, his youngest son, who was seven, stood silently, tear streaks on his face. His oldest son and daughter, both younger than me by a year or two stood together, arms around each other, their faces expressionless, both of them were soldiers, or soon to be, it was in their posture, it was in the way they didn't show emotion which most of soldiers don't do after a while.

After a moment of analyzing Greg's family, I searched for mine. My father, Abraham "Abe" Mazur Hathaway, stood next to my mother, Janine Hathaway. Both stood emotionless as their stared at nothing. Christian stood next to my best friend, Vasilissa "Lissa" Dragomir, who stood straight with her shoulders back, her blonde hair flowing and her jade green eyes looking sad and she truly looked like a princess. Eddie stood beside Mia Rinaldi, who looked more like a porcelain doll if you asked me, but Eddie loved her.

I let out a soft sigh as I watched some soldiers and guards brought Greg's body. He was dressed in his finest clothes, somebody raced ahead of them to light the fire in the center of all of everybody. As was customary for soldiers Greg's body was placed into the fire and pretty soon the sent of burning flesh filled the hair as Greg's wife burst into sobs, her wails echoing in the air.

People went up with and spoke about Greg, experiences that everyone shared with him, some brought laughs, some brought more tears, but after the last person stepped away, the fire swindled down to ash and people walked away. I watched some of the guards put the ash in a pure white urn with a black ribbon with a metal of honor wrapped around the bottom before he handed the urn to his wife. She took it in shaking hands and continued to wail.

I took my leave then, making my way to where I saw Lissa disappear. I saw her wrapped up in Christian's arm, the lips locked together in a pretty heavy make out session.

"So," I said rather loudly and they jumped apart, Christian glaring once he realized it was me. I walked up and grabbed Lissa's arm. "It seems I need to have a very important conversation with my best friend, so you'll have to wait brother." I said, dragging Lissa away. She was blushing like mad as she giggled.

"Rose!" She scolded lightly. I just shook my head at her.

"Come on, we have to get ready for the party." I said as I lead her to my room.

"Rosemarie!" She scolded for real this time, she didn't approve of my way of coping.

Yes, I realize that someone just died, but it was the only way I could cope, death was so common that we were getting used to it. So tonight, I was going to drink my self stupid, it makes me forget for a while. And tomorrow, I would go out the war.


	3. Party and Drinking Away Problems

Lissa, Eddie and I were walking through the woods, towards the party, I was wearing a thin black cloak to cover up my dress. Both Liss and Eddie were both wearing cloaks to match their outfits, or in Eddie's case to match his shirt.

I was wearing a black dress that was a V-neck and no sleeves, just under the bust there was three thin strips of silver. It went up to my knees, my shoes were black wedges, the straps wrapped up to my calves. My hair was straightened down my back.

Liss was wearing a white dress that had a shiny fabric, the straps came from just before the arm pit and around the neck, a white belt under the bust. She had on white stilettos. Her hair was pulled back away from her face but still tumbled down her back.

Eddie wore a simply crimson button up, with black slacks. It was a simple yet classy outfit some I liked that he could pull off.

We had walked about a mile in, anyone would be surprised that we walked this far, and in the woods no the less, in the heels we were wearing. But we had been going to parties in the woods for so long that we were used to it. The only way I could go to a party was if it was away from the civilization. The teens knew this so they had their parties in the woods so I wouldn't get in trouble. It was cute really.

We were talking about random things until Liss got a sad look on her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked carelessly throwing my arm around her shoulders.

"Aren't you leaving tomorrow?" She said, I looked over at Eddie and he walked over to her other side and wrapped an arm around her torso.

"Yes, we're leaving tomorrow, but we'll come back just like we always do." I said giving her shoulder a squeeze. She looked at me and I smiled reassuringly. I looked over at Eddie again who let go of her and came back over to my side.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her, Lissa." He vowed. I looked at him and scoffed.

"Just like you protected me that time with that Belikov," I spat their name.

"Look here, he caught me by surprise, and I thought I told you 'thank you'," he said looking at me.

"I know, the ass," I mumbled. Eddie laughed and Liss looked at me for a moment then started a conversation with Eddie.

-----------------Flash Back-----------------------

I was fighting, the guy in front of me had killed one of my guards and I was seeing red. I finally managed to kill the guy in front of me, he fell to the floor, the light leaving his eyes. For a moment I felt guilty, he had a family, friends, but then I thought of my people and those he could have helped kill.

I heard a frustrated yell and I started running towards it. Eddie was pinned to the ground a guy sitting on top of him, his sword raised above his head.

"No!" I screamed charging toward the man that was trying to kill one of my best friends. I tackled him and we rolled on the ground, I pinned him down punching him in the face. He managed to throw me off, and I landed with a quiet thud. I sprang back and looked at Eddie's attacker. He was about 6ft 3inches, he had light chestnut hair, and Light green eyes. A Belikov. I saw him taking in my appearance, shock was evident on his face.

"Well well well, the little princess wants to play with the boys," He teased, I grinned ready to snap back when I heard people running up behind me. He looked over my shoulder and did something I never thought I'd see. He ran. I turned and ran to Eddie's side, just some cuts and bruises the worst thing was that we was passed out. I smiled alittle I got here in time I saved him.

I picked him up, and groaned, he was heavy!!! But it was nothing that I couldn't handle. I turned to face a few of the guard and smiled.

"I'm okay," I said, I started running. We had our horse about two miles away, laps had come in handy that day. By the time I got back home a doctor was already waiting for me and Eddie.

Coming back to the present just as we brushed through the last bit of brush. There was a bond fire in the middle, and music was playing, and people are drinking. Suddenly that all stopped and everyone looked at me, I smiled my man eaters smile and laughed. I nodded to Liss and Eddie and we tossed off our cloaks.  
"Princess," everyone said at the same time.

"Oh come on!" I complained loudly. Someone came up and handed us drinks.

"Thanks," I murmured. I lifted up my cup. "Come on! Let's party!" I shouted downing the cup in seconds.

Liss and Eddie looked at me, shocked. I don't typically start straight out drinking. "Look, I'm leaving tomorrow, lost my Uncle, and I'm in a mood to drink away my problems! So come on loosen up, Eddie dance with me." I took a new cup and dragged Eddie over to the bond fire where people were dancing. We were dancing and drinking and I could feel like someone was watching me. I just ignored it Eddie started laughing out of nowhere and I looked at him.

"Everyone could drop dead and you wouldn't have noticed." Eddie said. I laughed to and looked around. Liss was dancing with some guy and she had a cup to her lips.

"You wanna go sit down?" I asked looking at his semi-tired expression. He nodded and we walked over to a set of chairs that were brought. We sat down and were joking around when a guy and a girl came up to us.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. He was cute, he had blond hair, and light blue eyes. We danced for awhile and I was really tipsy, probably drunk. He started to lead me to the woods, after a couple of feet in we started kissing. All I knew about him was that his name was James. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, he put his hands on my hips.

We stayed like that for a while until I heard the distant sound of horses running. I pulled away muttering curses.

"Look I'm sorry but I have to go," I said. He pecked me again.

"Sure thing, babe. " He replied eyeing my ass.

"I'm not your 'babe', and stop staring at my ass!" I snapped before running back to the party.

I looked around and saw Liss and Eddie dancing together, I sighed, relieved. They were together thank God that saved me the trouble of looking for them

I ran over to the tree branch our cloaks hung on and grabbed them. I ran up to Eddie and Lissa so they stopped dancing to look at me and threw their cloaks at them. I quickly put mine on and chuckled.

"They seem to have a tracker on me," I said, downing two more drinks. "We gotta go now!" I said grabbing Lissa's hand and ran. My world was spinning and I kept stumbling but Eddie helped me stay straight. We covered the mile in about ten minutes it would have been faster if a) I wasn't drunk and b) if Lissa was used to running long distances.

We walked into town, laughing at our escape, when I saw one of the guard.

"Shit," I muttered and brought my hood up, hoping he didn't recognize me. We walked right passed him and he didn't even notice. He didn't. I sighed again and we continued our journey back to the castle. I swayed every now and then and stumbled over my own two feet. We laughed and joked until we finally made it home. Alberta one of the guard and also one of my many mentors, walked out the door the same time we walked in. She must've smelt the alcohol because she stopped and looked at me sternly.

"Rose..," she was on of the few guards who called me by my first name.

"Please don't tell mom or dad they'll kill me if they found out," I pleaded, sobering up slightly.

She sighed and looked at me, "Rose, fine I won't tell your parents but you better be ready to leave ."

"Fine, I'll be there, we leave at noon right?" I asked.

She simply nodded then left us. Eddie started down right laughing.

"What?!?" I whisper shouted as we crept to my room.

"That look on your face, it could have brought down Dimitri Belikov himself if he saw it!" He said looking at me.

I quietly laughed as we walked into my room. Dimitri Belikov. They say he is cold, stoic, and just down right mean, and mercilous in battle. I had yet to see him fight, and I don't think I wanted to.

I looked around and sighed. My walls were painted a crimson red, and my bed spread is black satin. Everything pretty much went with that color scheme. It smelled like vanilla, lavender, and rose. I walked into my closet and got some clothes and walked back into the room.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." I walked into the washroom and took a shower. The warm water helped me sober up. But I knew I was still pretty drunk I was surprised I had made it this long. I finished my shower and and put on the long black cotton night gown. I was combing my hair when I walked into the room, Liss was sitting on the bed with some of her clothes, and Eddie was ready a book and the sofa that faced the bed.

Liss got up and walked into the shower and I layed on the bed, deep in thought. I felt Eddie sit on the bed and I looked at him.

"Tell me something, princess, why do you go out there, and risk your life like that?" Eddie never called me 'princess' unless he was completely serious.

"I go out there because I want my children to be able to grow up in peace, and not have to worry about who'll die next. I go out there because it just feels right for me, you know. I know some people are forced into war, but when I'm out there everything just comes natural, there's no politics, no rules. And it's just a good way to get my anger out, those people murder people everyday, and tear apart families. Now I'm not saying that they probably think the same thing about us, but I highly doubt that this war will come to an end anytime soon. People get killed, then others want vengeance, then more people get killed, and so on. It just... I want it to end," I whispered the last part. I looked at him and he nodded and went back to the sofa.

"You should sleep, you need to get up early tomorrow," he said just as Lissa came out.

"Alright," I murmured, and closed my eyes.

Not to long after darkness consumed me into a peaceful oblivion.


	4. Getting Ready and Goodbye For Now

I own nothing, unfortunatley, I hope you enjoy, and those of you who want Dimitri, he'll be coming in a few chapters I'm not sayin how many but that he's comin soon. Um... I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed

I woke up to light streaming through window's, and a throbbing headache. I groaned and turned to the side, only to find Lissa's peacefully sleeping form. I smiled, moved some hair out of her face and sat up.

I streched my muscles, and stood up. I walked to the window seat and gazed out, looking at the town. I looked out to the woods the, knowing full well that I would later be out there fighting for my people. I shuddered at the thought, there was always that fear that I could very well die during a fight. But I was going to be queen one day and I need to know what was happening out there.

I know you're probably thinking "Isn't Christian older than you?" Yes he is but he wanted to travel the world, but if push came to shove and something happened to me, he would have to take the crown. But I knew if I needed him Christian would be there for me when I needed him.

I glanced at my clock and saw I still had two hours before I had to leave. I sighed and walked into my closet and pulled out a few pairs of leather pants, and some coreset(I kno its wrong) tops, and high heeled combat boots. I threw them all into a duffel bag along with undergarments, toiltries, and a towel, and put on a similiar clothes. I reached up and took my sowrd down and tyed it to my waist with a leather cord. I put a dagger on the holister on my thigh and one behind my left calf.

I pulled my hair into a messy bun and sat next to Lissa's sleeping form. I gently nudged her, she only moan and turned her back. I chuckled and whispered into her ear.

"Liss, if you don't get up, Eddie and I are going to leave and you may never see us again." She jumped up at that and hugged me. "There we go, get dressed I'm going to go say bye to mom and dad then go find Eddie, meet me at the castle enterance at 11: 15. And make sure Christian comes." I said and started to stand up. She let go and looked at me.

"Okay, go it's already 10: 30, I'll meet you down there." she said. I just laughed put my duffel back down and walked out the door. I walked down the hallway and to one of the grand stair ways, I took the steps two at a time, I passed by one of the guards who just looked my way and nodded, I smiled back. I walked until I got to the main sitting room. I heard a piano playing and smiled. I walked in and say my mother playing with my father standing behind her. This was really a sight to behold.

"Mother, Father," I said and they looked at me. My mom got up and rushed to me, pulling me into her arms.

"Please, be careful," she whispered. I just stood there.

"As careful as I can be," I responded. She pulled back and looked at me, searching my eyes. She walked back over the piano and father came up to me and put a hand on my cheek. I smiled.

"Come home," he said.

"I will," I said. I walked over to mother and kissed her cheek and then kissed my fathers cheek. I smiled and nodded then walked out the door. I glanced at the time, 11 o'clock.

"Damn," I muttered and started running towards my room. I passed a few people who did a double take, but besides that there was a few 'good lucks' or 'come back' and 'be careful'. I walked into my room and grabbed my bag, when I was coming out I bumped into Eddie, who was with Mia.

"Thanks you saved me the trouble of finding you, we're meeting Lissa and Christian at the main entrance in," I glanced at my watch, "Now, okay lets go, we have to run." Eddie nodded and we took off running, me in the lead and Eddie dragging Mia who was quietly grumbling. Lissa and Christian were talking when we finally got there. Lissa spotted us before Christian did and she immediately came running at me. I laughed and hugged her.

We all talked for a while, until it was time for Eddie and I to leave.

"Rose, you better come home, the masquerade ball is in two weeks, and if you're not there then it'll be no fun. And plus we are all going to miss you terribly, so better come home in one peice." Lissa said.

"I'll come home just like I always do," I said. She grinned and hugged me tight, then went to talk to Eddie.

"You go kick some ass, little sis." he said. "We all know how much you enjoy it."

"I wonder if a Belikov will be there again, it might get interesting." I laughed.

"You better come home, or I'll revive you then kick your ass to kingdom come," He said, humor in his eyes.

"I will, I promise." I manged before being engulfed in a hug. I hugged him back, and when he pulled back I kissed both of his cheeks.

"I have to go, brother," I walked over to Eddie who was waiting for me. I nodded to Mia and we walked out to the stables. Moonshine, my black stallion, was waiting for me. I petted her snout and climb onto her back, my duffel back fell on her rump. We walked out of the stable and wait for Eddie and Lucky. He came out and nodded to me and we took off. I smiled as the wind hit my face, as she ran. Eddie was next to me the whole time. We got there with two minutes to spare.

I got off of Star and walked over to Alberta, who smiled when she looked at the time.

"You made it on time," she said and walked over to the head of the group. They made sure every one was there then we all remounted our horses and set off towards camp, we made it there in five minutes.

"Okay everyone! Today is just training and getting ready for tommorrow, I expect you back here at dawn." Alberta said.

"Yo Hathaway!" I turned to see a smiling Mason. He's a friend of both Eddie and I. "You up for a little one on one?" he asked.

"You bet come on." I said grinning. We walked into a clearing and both took off our weapons, and put them to the side. We fought regular hand to hand combat for a while until finally I pinned him down.

"We got another Warrior Princess on our hands." Mason said sarcasticly. I rolled my eyes and got off of him, and helped him up.

"I'll be back, cover for me?" I asked. I watched him nodded, then took off into the woods. I ran the mile until I got to the battle field. I always did this, the first night of camp I come out here and sing to those on the brink of death. I walked around for a while until I heard a moan. I turned and walked to it, I saw a young man hidden by some brush. His hair spilled into his face, but I knew he was a Belikov. I believe his name was, Anthoney. I walked to him slowly taking note of his wounds. A large cut in his stomach, and various cut on his arms and legs. His head whipped to face me, and he shrank back.

"Don't fret," I whispered soothingly. I knelt down beside him and the pain was evident on his face. I put his head on my lap, and moved the hair from his face, tears brimmed his eyes.

"End it, please," he whispered brokenly. My hand went to my sorwd, but then the rational part of me told me not to have his blood on my hand, and that the only way he'd be at peice is if one of his own put him out of his misery. I smiled sang gently, hoping to soothe him. I sang to him lullabyes my mother used to sing to me when I was young.

"Why are you acting this way?" he whispered while I was trying to think of another song.

"Like what?" I asked absent mindedly.

"So kind, everyone that talks about says that you are hard core, the party girl, yet serious, you know. That you're reckless, and demanding. Never kind, or sweet like your acting now." He said studying my face. I laughed quietly. I felt like someone was watching me again but I ignored it, and started talking.

"Not everyone knows how I act, yet I'm reckless, yes I can be serious, and yes Imma party girl, but I know when to act a certain way. I want peace, but I highly doubt that will happen unfortunatley." I responded, and touched his cheek. I could tell he was trying to stay awake, so I simply whispered, "It's okay, sleep, when you wake up everything will be peaceful, and calm. No more war, no more pain, so sleep."

He closed his eyes and a tear slide down his cheek, he smiled a small smile and he drew his last breathe. I whipped it away and set his head back down on the ground and stood up. I looked at the my watch and curse it was midnight. "It'll be okay," I said to Anthoney's body. I ran back to camp, and miss being caught by Alberta. I walked into the tent that Eddie, Mason and I shared. I sat on the bed, and looked for some clothes to wear to sleep in.

"Shit!" I said.

"What's the matter?" Mason asked, eyeing my bag.

"I forgot to bring pajamas!" I moaned and hit my self on the forehead.

"Here," Mason said as he chucked me one of his T-shirts, and a pair of shorts.

"My hero," I said in a really girly voice. I hugged him and then shooed him out to make sure no one came in. I stripped off my clothes, and put on the T-shirt, it was so big it hung to just below my knees. I didn't even bother putting on the shorts, and called Mason back in. He looked at me for a moment then shrugged of the shirt he was wearing. I looked away giving him some privacy.

"So, did you find anyone?" Mason asked trying to be casual.

"Yea," I said, studying my lap where his head had been, in a way I felt bad for Anthoney, he wanted peace I could see that even when dying.

"Ours, or theirs," He asked, sitting next to me.

"Theirs," I whispered. His eyebrows went up in shock.

"Who could posibly keep you out there so long, especially if he or she is on their side." He asked trying to make me look at him. I kept seeing his face in my head, the look of utter peace when he died.

"He... he was wounded and... oh God he begged me to kill him... and that look on his face," I don't know why this was effecting me this way, but it was. "when he went he looked so peaceful, and he smiled, but cried at the same time."

I started to shake, imagining what must have been going on in his head, the pain, what his family must be going through, he trusted me though in the end he trusted me his enemy.

"Who is 'he'?" Mason asked finally getting in front of me, making me look at him.

"Anthoney Belikov," I whispered. Mason jerked back, looking at me in surprise, shock, and disgust.

"You sat out there a sang to him, to a Belikov, and out of all the guards, and soliders you've sang to, he is effecting you like this. That's just disgusting, and you sound like you pity him." Everytime he said 'him, Belikov, or he' he spat it like it was a curse.

I pulled all my emotions away from showing on either my face or in my eyes, and locked them away. I put nothing but amusement, and fake hurt to show him.

"My God! You feel for it!" I howled with laughter and watched his face change to confusion, and slight amusement.

"Now now that's unfair! You tricked me!" He yelled, playfully. I nodded and laughed some more.

"Wait, but you did sing to a Belikov right?" He said lowering his voice again. I nodded and wiped my eyes. I sighed.  
"Yea, he was a goner though, huge gash in his stomach, looked like he dragged himself under a bush." I shrugged like it was nothing.

"Wow that means what. Two more Belikovs right? Dimitri and Mark?" He asked trying to remeber. I nodded and yawned.

"I'm tired, go get some sleep, we need to be up before the crack of dawn." I said. He nodded and got up and went over to his bed.

I curled up under the blankets, and drifted of to sleep.

I was dancing with someone, their arms around my waist, my arms around his neck. When I looked up I saw chin length brown hair pulled back into a short pony tail at the nape of his neck, some strey peices hanging in his face. Kissable looking lips, and a strong jaw structure, I looked into his eyes were dark brown, close to black. I didn't know who he was. He opened his mouth to say something but that was when I woke up.

I looked around the tent remebering the events from last night, I sighed and got up. I picked up my duffel bag, and a dagger just in case, and walked out side and walked the short distance to a small lake. I stripped of my clothes took out some soap and conditioner and walked into the warm water. I dove in after the water got to my calfs set down my stuff were I could easily get it and swam around for awhile. I went and started to lather my skin with soap, when I heard a branch snap.

I automatically dropped down into the water, covering my body. I shifted my hair in the water so it cover my breasts, I stood up the water stopping at my waist.

"WHO'S THERE?" I called. No answer. I waited a minute then continued my bath. I put the conditioner in my hair a let it set for a few minutes before dunking my head in the water. When I came up I looked around and in the trees. I noticed the sun starting to come up and silently cursed. I hurriedly dried myself off and was pulling on my boots when I turned a stared into the woods.

A figure stood by a tree in the wood, about thirty feet away, wher he could have easily seen me get dressed just now. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him. The shadows of the trees covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out any of his features, save for his height. He was tall. Really tall. He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible, and then stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the early morning light. (I couldn't help but quote VA here)

I swore, blushing madly before I finished putting on my other boot before grabbing my things, throwing them in my bag and taking off for camp. I ran through camp pulling my hair into a bun, and ran into the tent. Only to find Eddie getting dressed. I flushed a deep crimson, mumbled an "good morning, and sorry," before running back out to get a piece of bread and coffee. I ate quickly, and walked back over to the tent.

"Everyone decent?" I asked.

"Yea," I heard Eddie say. I walked in and picked up my sowrd and wrapped in around my waist, I put my daggers in place then stood up straight.

"So where were you this morning?" Eddie said as we walked out the tent and to the gathering crowd.

"Bath, I need one, so I went for a swim." I said simply, I didn't tell him about the guy that was watching me, the last thing I wanted was to be sent home because someone was watching me.

Alberta gave us orders and we all went to our places, my group consisted of, Mason, Simon, Syndey, and myself.

All I could do was hope no one got hurt.


	5. Bringing Death and War

**Okay I'm so sorry for my crappy spelling, Word doesn't work on my Laptop, so I've been writing on notepad. I like it yea but on the occasion I will use word. **

**I own absolutely nothing, except a couple of characters and the plot but besides that I own nothing it all goes to the fabulous Richelle Mead. **

Alberta nodded my way and we all started out onto the field. Their soldiers came out of the field at the same time. We walked up until there was about 20 meters away from us. Alberta, Stan, and I stood up front. When they saw me, their leader laughed, and of course it was the Mark Belikov, the guy I save Eddie from.

"Awww! Look at this, the princess came out to play, what's the matter got tired of screwing the guys around the castle, so you came out here to get some real action!" He taunted. I growled, it didn't even sound human; I took a few steps forward.

"What action?!? You barely even put up a fight! Its no fun really." I said shrugging. This time it was his turn to growl, he walked a few steps forward.

"So it's true then, you brother is such a wimp he can't even fight for his kingdom! And from what I heard he's not going to even be King, such a shame." He spat.

"My brother is more of a man than you'll ever be. He doesn't fight because he was forbade to do so!" I said, I knew I we were slowly walking toward each other, and that he was baiting me out. But I really don't care no one insults my brother and gets away with. "And plus what about you youngest brother?! Isn't he at home with your mommy?" I said making a baby voice. I knew I hit a nerve, in both him and me, but I didn't care.

He growled. "No, he fights for his home and people! But a little slut like you wouldn't know what that meant, you only do it for the glory." he said.

"For the glory, wow, that's a new one! So if you brother fights so hard where is he?" we were now about 10 feet apart but still yelling.

He seemed at a loss for words. "I... I don't know," he admitted. He took a few steps forward. Right then I wanted to cry, he didn't know his own brother was dead.

"Go look behind the bushes about 20 feet into the woods on the right," I said looking away. He gasped and looked at me. And for the second time he ran, I watched him disappear into the woods and turned to face the soldiers.

They all looked confused for a moment but then they started charging at me, I took out my sword and let out a battle cry and my people came running behind me. Every one clashed and I was immediately fighting some guy. I took out my sword and I attacked, he hit my sword out of my hand and it went flying. I barely saw Mason grab it before he attacked me.

I quickly grabbed a dagger and dodged. I heard my people fighting hard, and I smirked. The guy in front of me quickly went into offensive, he lunged at me I quickly side stepped him and rammed my dagger into his gut, twisting the blade. He made a sickening gurgling sound before he hit the ground. I looked around desperately trying to find Mason, I had lost sight of him and he had my sword. I spotted him fighting and ran up behind his opponent and stuck my dagger in his back and slid it upwards.

Mason looked at the body then back at me before grinning and handing over my sword. I wiped the blood on the guys shirt then placed the dagger back in its sheathe on my thigh. I held up the sword making sure there was no damage, there was none.

I nodded swiftly nodded at Mason before heading towards someone overwhelmed; I cut down two of the three, only to be face with Alberta. She smiled and nodded. I heard a grief filled scream and automatically started to run towards it.

"ROSE, BEHIND YOU!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and blocked the attack. He swung the blade and I jumped back, but he managed to cut my leg. I screamed in the sudden pain.

"Rose!" A few people screamed. I felt rage slowly build in my chest, the pain suddenly forgotten. I tackled him the ground, and brought the sword over my head and brought it down straight into his heart. Blood spluttered and got in my face but I didn't care. I charged at the next person.

This went on for what seemed hours, I was pretty cut up when they finally retreated. I had a hand on my side adding pressure to hopefully stop the bleeding. I walked back to camp, the pain starting to show its face. None of the wounds were fatal but just enough to hurt. I got into the tent and quickly took of my clothes and took out a first aid kit.

I started with my leg by putting on some anti-bacterial stuff on before putting on the bandage. I made sure it was thin and water proof. I did the same for my side, I was starting to wrap it when Mason, and Eddie walked in. Their eyes bugged out, seeing me practically naked.

"Hey," I said.

"Uh... hi princess," Mason and Eddie said bowing slightly. I continued wrapping the bandage and winced slightly at the added pressure.

"Do I have any cuts on my back?" I asked turning around.

Both of the guys blushed, "No," they said.

"Breathe, it's okay," I said putting the anti- crap on a cut on my arm. I wrapped it, and picked up Mason's shirt from last night. I picked up my duffel bag and walking outside. "You two coming?" I called over my shoulder.

They looked at me, dumbfounded.

"I need someone to make sure no one walks in on me bathing." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The nodded, I chuckled and lead them to the lake. "Turn around so I can at least get in the water." I said taking of the duffel bag and shirt and tossed it to the side. My bra and underwear came off next. I dove into the water and stood up, the water was up to the top of my chest so nothing showed.

"All right, you guys can come in now just leave your boxers on if you don't mind." I called. Mason stripped of his clothes and was standing at the edge of the water.

"How come you get to skinny dip and we can't?" he asked.

"Because I can cover up, you just hold, but if you want to come in naked stay away from my little bubble." I said back a circular motion. He just sighed and came in. Eddie eyed us warily before getting in.

"Princess?!?" I heard somebody call.

"YEA!!! OVER HEAR!!!" I yelled. Suddenly Sydney came rushing through the underbrush. I stood up my hair cover my breasts again but the water covered my bandaged side. She was panting slightly and took in my appearance and her eye brows shot up as she noticed Mason and Eddie.

"You wanna take a swim, those two over there are wearing boxers so no need to look like that." I said gesturing to the boys. She looked doubtful for a second then she nodded and said she'll be right back. I just laid back , everything either covered by water or my hair. I looked at the sunset and sighed, content. I barely heard Sydney come back and ask the boys to turn around.

She jumped in and I started to come out. The boys automatically turned, I put on a bra and underwear the went back into the water. I saw Sydney had on the same thing, and we looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey boys," I started.

"Who's up for," she said directly after me.

"A game of chicken!" We said in unison getting us crazy glances.

"I'm with Rose!" Mason wrapping an arm around my waist and I chuckled and sighed. He laughed at my face. Mason put me on his shoulders and Eddie did the same for Sydney.

"If only everyone knew how much fun we have here," I sighed as I playfully growled at Sydney who growled back. But she eyed my side and leg warily.

"Don't worry it's fine." I said shrugging. She nodded and we went at it. We pushed each other, while Eddie and Mason went to town on each other. I managed to push Sydney with enough force for her to fall back causing Eddie to lose balance. She squeal as she fell. Mason and I high-fived and laughed, Eddie looked at us and grinned a mischievous look in his eye.

"Oh no," I said, Mason gulped. Eddie jumped up a tackled me of off Mason's shoulders. He turned just before we hit the water so he wouldn't hurt my side. We came up laughing and I playful punched his shoulder. We relaxed for a minute looking up at the stars.

"I bet they already served dinner, we should go." I suggested. Everyone nodded and we walked out. Sydney and walked into a little clearing in the woods to get dressed. I took off my undergarments and pulled on my panties and was looking for a bra went I felt some one watching me. I shook my hair out so they covered me. I looked around warily and looked at Sydney who had apparently felt my uneasiness. She glanced around then looked at me.

"Spill, what's the matter." She said putting her hands on her hips. She had on her pajama bottoms and her bra. I looked away and put my own bra on, before telling her what happened last night with Anthony, to this morning with the guy in the woods. She gasped and looked at me.

"And you didn't tell anyone! Are you crazy princess!?" She said throwing her arms up in the air. I pulled Mason's shirt over my head and shrugged it was weird yea but what was I going to do. Track him down. Yea... no.

"Look don't worry, I'm fine, let's get back to camp." I said and picked up my stuff. She put on a shirt and picked up her stuff. We walked into camp and put our stuff away before meeting back up to eat.

The rest of week pretty much went like that, wake up, take a bath in the lake, go back to camp, go fight, come back to the tent to dress wounds, go swim with Mason, Eddie, and Sydney, then eat, talk, sleep, wake up and start the process over again. All the while I never saw the man again or felt like I was being watched.

But something was different today. We had lost two of our men, I didn't know either. When we walking back to camp I was bring up the rear, when I heard some shuffling. I looked at the bush and walked toward it. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, I gasped and Alberta turned and started running toward me.

I hit the ground and my world went black.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed the Chapter I'm already working on the next one. Thanks soooo much for the reviews. Um… those who r wondering when our precise Dimitri is** **joining the story, I'm not quite sure, it'll be between 2-4 chapters. Tehe I know it seems long but hey, why not. So bare with me please, I'll get the new chapter up soon. Thanks Everyone. And Review Please!!!**


	6. Western Novels and Weird Dreams

Okay the next Chappy enjoy!!! Okay one second, some people could possibly be confused, in Chapter 2 Mark Belikov is supposed to have light green eyes, not dark brown. The green eyes is the trade mark for the Belikov s, but Dimitri has dark brown eyes that is why Rose couldn t quite place where he was from in Chapter 3. Considering the fact that she doesn t know what they look like, she only knows who s who by the eyes, and the age. Okay sorry bout that to anyone who caught that, I did and I apologize.

I felt a throbbing pain on the back of my neck but decided not to make a sound. I heard people around me and talking.

"Rose, please wake up," I heard Lissa say, taking my hands.

"Come on baby sis, don t leave me." Christian said, his voice clouded with grief.

"Oh come on Christian, I would never leave now would I? And what s with the baby sis crap. I m not even dead, and you re grieving." I scoffed and opened my eyes. I smiled warmly and opened my arms. Christian hugged me and then Lissa hugged me. I looked around and saw I was in the infirmary. Dr. Olendzki walked into the room and smiled when she saw me awake.

"Good evening princess, how do you feel?" She asked me checking my pulse.

"My head hurts, how long have I been our, doc?" I asked. She sighed and back away slightly.

"About a day and a half," She said. Just as she walked out Mom and Dad came running in. Mom immediately engulfed me in a bone crushing hug, which kinda hurt my almost healed side. I winced and pulled back.

"What hurts?" she asked looking at me up and down.

"Don t worry mom, its alright, breathe I m fine. I said putting my hands on her shoulders." Dad walked up behind her put a hand on my cheek and nodded. Lissa and Christian sat on my other side. Lissa had my hand while Christian but a hand on my calf, right where the other cut was. I glared at him and he moved his hand, getting the point.

We sat in the infirmary for about an hour just talking, then Eddie and Mason busted through the door.

"Thank God, you re awake!" Mason said standing in front of my left leg.

"You hit the ground hard; we don t even know who knocked you out! They ran off when Alberta went after you." Eddie said standing in front of my right foot. Mia walked in and stood next to Eddie wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiled and nodded at me.

I sighed and leaned back, switching the topic to something else.

"Liss, you want go dress shopping, when I get out of here." I said facing Liss, who blushed.

"Um...," She said. I just from the look on her face I knew what she did.

"You designed some already, and are having them made, and you re not going to let me see them until the ball." I said knowingly. She grinned sheepishly, and nodded. I sighed, and laughed quietly.

Dr. Olendzki came in a shooed everyone out saying there was too many people, and that I need rest. She smiled at me and left the room. I smiled and leaned back and closed my eyes. And fell in the wonderful oblivion of sleep.

I woke up and stretched. I looked around and made a snap decision, I couldn t stay here. I got up slowly and walked to the door. The nurse at the desk was asleep, so I guess it was night. I ran out the door and down the hallway and up two flights of stairs. I laughed a carefree laugh, and walked to my room.

I took a much needed shower and put on a nightgown. That s when I remembered my stuff was still in the infirmary.

"Dammit!" I muttered walking down the hall. I decided to take the long way and walk out my muscles. I walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door. It was light a stone bridge, there was no windows just bug opened space in the stone (picture of what they look like since IDK how to describe it). There were four on each side and the glow from the moon. I sat in one of the ledges and gazed at the moon for a while.

A cool breeze caressed my face and I shivered. I stood and continued the walk to the infirmary. I slip back into my room and get my duffel bag before getting caught, and went back up to my room. I sighed I wasn t tired, so I picked up a novel from the bookshelf. I typically read romance but something had urged me to buy this book. It was a Louis L amour novel; I went back to the bridge and sat on one of the ledges again.

I read through most of the book, but I don t remember falling asleep.

------Dream-------

I was reading again, but this time there was someone else was there. I looked up and saw the same guy from my dream the other night. My heart quickened and I smiled. The wind sound more like whispers.

"She is the Moon in the midnight sky who guides those in the night

He is the Sun in the sky who lights those in the dark

Two opposites who would do anything and everything to protect their people

Her grace, beauty, and the power of seduction makes her all the more dangerous

His knowledge, patience, and will make an almost perfect solider

But she is strong, stronger than she thinks, a power than can be used against him

Yet he may be strong, but only he can show her, her path

Both at war with themselves..., but also at war

.. with each other...."

He looked into my eyes and caressed my cheek, much like that of the wind.

-----End of the Dream---

I jerked awake and looked around, I was still on the ledge. The sun was up, and I gasped my hand on my chest. What was that dream about? I asked myself. I shook it off and went on reading. About an hour later I heard panicked shouts.

"Princess! Where s the Princess?!?" Someone cried. I laughed quietly and decided to make an appearance. I walked through the door and laughed looking at a distraught looking nurse. She glowered and stormed of back to the infirmary.

I walked into my room and changed into a cotton dress, and went in search of food. I ran into Lissa who was heading down to the dining room. The chef saw me enter and started making donuts and coffee. I smiled and sighed.

"I can t believe the ball is just a week away!" Lissa squealed. I laughed.

"Can you at least tell me what color my dress is?" I pleaded.

"It's crimson," she said. I was about to ask for more detail when she just shook her head. She loved designing my dresses for the balls we hold at the castle. I sighed.

"And yes, I already have the jewelry, and your mask." She said almost reading my thoughts.

This is going to be so fun, I squealed along with her. The chef came out and placed the donuts and coffee on the table.

"Thank you!" I said before taking a bite out of the donut. It was like a little peice of heaven. I moaned in delight. Lissa just giggled at my childish ways.

We talked for a long time and I finsihed off the donuts. I looked at my watch and groaned. I had a lesson to attend (Basically a class) Lissa and I split ways.

-------- 1 week later (Sorry I just ran out of ideas for her to do so lets skip to getting ready for the ball shall we?)-------

(AN: I can't really describe the dresses properly, so before you finish this chapter I would advise you to look at the pics on my profile. It's just Lissa's and Rose's outfits/costum)

I had just come out of the gym to be attacked by a hyper Lissa. She was bouncing in her spot, and grinning like a mad women.

"Come on! We have work to do!" She yelled dragging me to my room. I yelped at her sudden strength, and followed obediantly, I passed a chuckling Christian and a few shocked guards before we reached my room. We got in my room and she locked the door, I gulped. She grinned evily.

"Shower now!" She said pointing to the bathroom. I obeyed and took my sweet time doing so. I let the water soothe my tense muslces, and sighed content. I lathered myself in vanilla and lavender smelling soap, and rose smelling conditioner. Lissa started banging on the door. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" I said, turning off the water and stepping out wrapping a towel around myself before stepping out. Lissa was waiting in the room.

"Both these on, then wait for me," she instructed walking into the shower. I looked at the clothes in my hand, a correst, panties, and a dress slip with no straps (For anyone who doesn't know a dress slip is like a short silk like dress that you wear under your dress. I think ;) Lol). I put it on and just as I finished pulling my hair into a bun so it didn't wet the slip did Lissa come out. She was the same thing except no slip, she went and picked up a dress bag from the corner of the room an opened it to reveal a toquoise colored dress. (Pic on my page) I gasped as she pressed it to herself and smiled at her work.

"Wow Liss, that's beautiful!" I exclaimed hugging her. Pulling her hair into a bun she smiled and put it on and spun around for me to see. "Come on sit so I can do your makeup." I ordered now.

She did and sat in front of my little makeup studio/dresser. I worked on her hair for about 45 minutes before perfection. It was a chinese bun with piece of her hair from the left hung over to the right, hanging just before her right eye. Then I stepped infront of her and started her make up. I gave her a light blue smokey like look, with pink blush that looked fabulous on her, and light pink lip gloss. I painted her nails a turquoise to match, I smiled and told her to open her eyes and she gasped.

"Oh my God Rose! Thank you!" She said. I smiled and was practically bouncing.

We wait about 10 minutes for her nail to dry before she started.

"Sit," she said and I groaned.

"What bout my dress?" I asked. She grinned.

"After I'm done," She said and I sat down and closed my eyes. She worked for what felt like hours, before she even talked I had a feeling she would want me to open my eyes.

"Okay you need to trust me, do what I tell you, when I tell you." Liss instructed and I nodded. She guided me to the center of the room then told me to stop. I heard a bag unzip and held my breath. She took hold of my arm and told me to step into the dress, which I did perfectly.

"Arms up," I did as told and felt her tug the dress up. She close the zipped and led me somewhere else. "Okay, open your eyes!" She all but squealed.

I opened my eyes and gasped. The dress was beautiful, and fit me perfectly but dragged so I had to hold it up, my make up was a light gold, with silver eye liner. I had a healthy blush to my cheek and crimson lipstick. My hair was cascaded down my back like a water fall, and was delicately curled. My nails were a deep crimson to match my lipstick. I turned and embraced Lissa.

"Thank you so much!" I whispered in her ear.

"Anytime Rose," She whispered back. I pulled back and she half-walked half-ran to get our masks, heels, and the jewlery. She handed me mine and I open the necklace case, and I smiled. It was a ruby choker. There was at least a good fifty mini ruby's on it, but the color looked like a crimson so dark it looked black in some light. It was held by what looked like a thick golden rope, but it was really gold strands made to look like a rope. there was a gold piece in the middle and three little rubys hang off of it. The nacklace could adjust to look like a necklace or a chocker I chose a chocker. It complemented my skin tone flawlessly. The earrings on the other hand where simple heart shaped ruby studs.

Lissa was wearing heart shaped Murano Glass earrings and the matching necklace, simple but elegant. I sat on the bed and put on the black stilettos, they were about four inches tall and I grinned at my new found hight. The dress was still long on me so I had to pick it up but no quite as high. I smiled and twirled expertly, and giggle like a school girl. I looked at the clock it flashed 7:50, the boys were going to meet us at the bottom of the grand stair case in 10 minutes. The guest were most likely already arriving.

We waited for a few minutes before putting on our masks (discribtion on my page) and walking out into the hall. Lissa was going with Christian (Of course), Eddie was going with Mia, and Mason was just escorting me, we had agreed that we didn't have to be join at the hip. I would dance with other people and so would he.

Before we were seen at the top of the stairs, I faced Lissa and took a deep breath. This was it.


	7. Familiar Stranger

**_Okay I know some people had a little bit of trouble reading the last chapter cuz there was no quotation marks. I had them but they weren t published so I ll see what I can do to fix that. Here s the next chapter I hope you enjoy._**

Lissa smiled at me, and I grinned back. We walked down the stairs and every turned to look at us. I smiled confidently, Mia was already with Eddie she was wearing a simply pink gown and white mask, Lissa took Christian s hand which he kissed before he placed it on his arm, and Mason stared at me for a moment before taking my hand.

"You look gorgeous little sis," Christian whispered into my ear before we entered the ballroom.

"You don t look so bad yourself," I said briefly stopping him to fix his tie. I looped my arms through Mason s and took another deep breath. The doors were opened and I smiled. The ceilings were high, and the light caused the room to have a golden ting. Pillars stood high and long tables were set up on each side of the room, for anyone who want to sit down or eat. The buffet was lined across the back and a band played softly in the front. The rest opened wide leaving room for people to dance.

Roses were placed everywhere mix with different flower that made each arrangement unique and that much more beautiful. I loved it. I giggled excitedly, and looked around one last time. Mia dragged Eddie to the dance floor, he shot us a pleading glance over her shoulder. Almost all the guest were here and I smiled everything was going smoothly.

I had Mason and Lissa go dance while Christian and I mingled. We made some talk, laughed at all the stupid jokes, and gossip about different people, we smiled and carried on. I glanced at Christian just as a few people left, he nodded and we walked onto the dance floor. We danced for a while and teased each other all the while. That was until I bumped into someone, I spun around.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, blame this idiot," I said looking up and seeing Mason's mask. "Oh! It's you!" I exclaimed and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back. I pulled away and looked at Lissa's face. Christian hugged her and nodded to me. Mason and I started dancing until he was tired. He sat on a chair close to pillar so I stayed standing up.

I looked around and saw two men standing in the corner. One of them was talking to a woman and one was up aganist the wall looking out of place and stiff he was taller than the other guy. I laughed quietly and got a drink before walking over.

"You know people typically dance, or eat at a ball, but you're not doing either." I said standing next to the stiff one. The one that was talking to the woman eyed me before sipping his drink. She left and he stood in front of me.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you talking to a sour puss like him?" He said, he smelt like booze and tobacco.

"Last I checked I was talking to him," I said gesturing to Mr. Stiff.

He chuckled. "The names Adrian," he said before going to talk to some other chick. I sighed, he's a womanizer.

"So, you don't like dancing or something?" I asked turning to face him again. He just growled. "Is that supposed to scare me?" I asked not expecting an answer. I sighed and shook my head, and started to walk away.

"I don't typically dance with people I don't know," He said suddenly. I grinned and turned around.

"So Mr. Unsocial speaks," I said. He didn't even crack a smile. "Well from my experience, you can tell alot about a man when he dances," I said nonchalantly. I took a sip out of my drink and watched everyone dance. I saw Liss and Christian dance looking deeply into eachothers eyes, like the lovers they are. I smiled.

"Then I guess we'll have to test that theory," He said bowing in front of me his hand in front of me for me to take. I smiled and set my cup down before taking his hand. An eletric shock went up my arm and I tense. She looked up at me, shocked, he felt it too. I shrugged, he gently tugged me to the dance floor. A new song came on and he pulled me firmly to his chest. I smirked. Heat was passing through us, burning me, but it felt amazing. I fit perfectly into his chest.

I let him guide me, his moves graceful and even. Everyone was looking at us, but I didn't care all I could do was look into his eyes. I couldn't help but smile, just before the song ended. He dipped me, his hand on my back held me up, he bent his nose skimming from my collarbone to my throat and back. I shivered in both pleasure and delight. He turned and brought me up. He smiled at me, and I smiled back I couldn't help it. Everyone started clapping and I was panting.

Lissa came running up to me.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you dance like that since," She stopped, probably no wanting to ruin my mood.

"Not since I started fighting." I finished turning back to the guy. I smiled, and took his hand. "Tell everyone not to worry, I'll be back, alright." I said hugging her with my free arm. She nodded and I pulled him behind me. We walked out into the hallway. It was dark execpt for the little light the moon provided.

"May I ask where you're taking me?" he asked.

"Some where I go to think," I murmured. I let go of his hand even though I didn't want to. I lead him up to the stone bridge and sat on one of the ledges, I looked up at the moon, I always felt drawn to the night, even if I loved the sun. He sat next to me and looked at the moon too.

"So what could you tell from my dancing?" he asked looking at me. I turned to him dead serious.

"You're sad, but you try to cover it up." I said simply. "What are you sad about?" I asked.

"I just resently lost my brother to war," he whispered looking away. I touched his hand sympathetically.

"I was forced to watch my them kill my sister in front of me." I looked away holding back tears. "It was my first time out on the feilds and I didn't know that she followed me out there. She wanted to see what it was like. She was so STUBORN!!! I pleaded with her to go home but she wouldn't listen. We were ambushed, the two of us, and she didn't know how to fight, they pinned me down and they cut her up, I begged them to kill me and let her live. But they kept cutting her, by the time I cut down three of them the two others ran. After that all I saw was red, no one, and I mean no one got passed me. I'm pretty sure thats how I got my rep." I all but growled it. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

I don't know why I was telling him what happened, but I just felt so comfortable with him.

---------------Flashback-  
I was 14 years old at the time.  
Everyone was out on the battlefeild, I was so nervous, it was my first time, and I didn't quite know what to expect. I had just made my first kill, and I was kinda sad, but this was why I was here. I heard suffeling in the bush and my head snapped up to look. I saw long black hair, and dark blue eyes and almost had a heart attack. My little sister, Isabell was crouched down looking up at me. (She was only 10 years old).

"What are you doing here?!?" I whisper-shouted. I put my sword back in its sheath and glared at her.

"I figured since you were out here, I would be able to see what it was like out hear. And plus you'll protect me, won't you?" she said looking at me.

"You need to go home! NOW!" I said angrily.

"No I want to watch!" She argued. We argued for a minute when I thought I heard something.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. By the time I reached for my sword they appeared. There was five of them, three of them circled me, well at first it was appeared to be three. The other two had come from behind me, they tackled me to the ground forcing me to watch one of them hold her back. Another came and pinned my legs so I couldn't thrash. And the last one drew his sword, and cut her arm, she screamed out in pain.

"Rose!" she screamed trying to move. I couldn't move, I was growling, Isabell looked at me, terrified. He cut her again and laughed, while cutting her again. Isabell whimpered.

"Stop! Please just leave her alone! Kill me! I'm who you want, I'm going to be queen, kill me and leave her!" I screamed. He cut her again and again. They all laughed. He was hitting some of the main arteries and I sagged my body as if in defeat.

"Isabell, look at me, look at nothing but me!" I said letting the pain seep into my voice. She looked me in the eye, pain was so visible on her face, it hurt me to see her like this. I felt the guy holding my legs loosen his grip and I used that to my advantage. I kicked him off of me and the two pinning me looked at him surprised at my strength. I managed to shake of one of the guys, and puched the other one. I shot up my sword in my hand and I lunged at one of the guys. I slit his throat, and got to the next one doing the same. The last one was one that pinned one of my arms, him I snapped his neck. I turned to face the other two all I was seeing was red. They looked at each other then ran.

Isabell started to fall I lunged after her, I caught her and held her to my chest. She was crying, and layed her head on my breast and I cradled her to me. My sword was next to me, and I just looked at her face, stroking her cheek.

"I love you, so much I'm so so so sorry I could stop them sooner," I cried.

"It's alright, sis, I love you too, you tried your hardest." She whispered. I started to pick her but she shook her head, tell me not to move her.

"I need to get you to the infirmary!" I said, trying to make her see sense. She shook her head again and I sigh and sat cross-legged on the floor her still in my arms.

"Sing to me please." she said smiling at me as she slowly lost her life force. So I did, I sang to her until she wiped my eyes getting rid of the tears.

"Tell everyone I love them, and make sure Christian never fights in this war. I don't care if you have to chain to a wall, make sure he never fights. I love you sister, always know that," she whispered, just one tear escaping her eye. I brushed it away and she smiled and held my hand. Not five minutes later she took her last breath.

Alberta found me not long after, and after trying a failing to make me move, she had to get Christian from the castle for me leave. Not once did I let her out of my arms. I never cried after that.

Later that night I went to camp angry and full of bloodlust, when we were on the feild everyone I fought was killed, and there was no way I would let these bastards live after what they did to my baby sister. I had never seen so much blood on one person when I looked in a mirror, I didn't stay at camp, I went home, scared the shit out of whoever saw me.

------------------End of Flashback-----------------

I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault." I said simply looking back at the moon.

"Do you know who killed your brother?" I asked.

"No," he said softly.

"It'll get easier after over time," I whispered touching his hand.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while before we started talking about ourselves. We talked about anything that came to mind, I noticed no names were ever said, and I didn't mind. I heard music off in the distance, and he stood up and offered me his hand, I took it and smiled. We slow dance his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck. It kinda reminded of my dream last week.

"Why do I feel like I've seen you before? Like I've known you my whole life?" He asked. It caught me off guard but I felt the same way.

"I don't know," I whispered. I looked up and saw his dark brown eyes, they were so warm, and deep I could look into them all day. He stared into my hazel eyes, and it felt as if he were staring into my soul. We were slowly leaning towards each other, when I heard foot steps.

"Shit," I muttered. "Follow me!" I ordered picking up the front of my dress and running to the opposite door we came in. I ran as fast as I could in the heels, I was laughing as I heard people following us. I opened a random door and dragged him in and I closed the door quitely and waited for the foot steps to fase. I laughed again, and smirked triumpathly. We walked out in to the hall and took him back towards the main stairway. We were both laughing as we walked down.

I loved his laugh soft, warm, and full of lfe. I actually think I'm falling in love with a complete stranger. This should be interesting.


	8. Pissed Off and Sneaking Out

We walked back into ball room and I smiled, people were still laughing, eating or dancing. I saw my friends sitting at one of the tables, all of them laughing. I smiled and continued to walk. We were qucikly intersected by a pissed off looking Adrian.

"Where have you been! One minute you were dancing and the next you go missing!" He demanded. Mr. Stiff just shugged his shoulders like it was nothing. That anti-social mask back firmly on his face. I sighed suddenly tired of his moodswings.

"Oh come on comrade, you need to lighten up!" I said, nudging him slightly. He glanced at me and back at Adrian who just nodded and stepped back. He looked at me again and took my hand to kiss my knuckles. My heart skipped a beat at the sensation. "My cousin and I must take our leave, your company this evening was a pleasure." He said and I blushed and nodded.

"As was yours," I said and curtsied. He bowed and walked away.

I walked to the table Liss was at and sat down next to Mason and Christian. I put my head on my hand and sighed dreamily.

"Rose Hathaway! What is the matter with you!" Christian said suspiously.

I giggled, "Nothing my dear sweet brother, nothing at all." I smiled sweetly.

The rest of the night ended with more dancing and partying. My parent were dressed up as well and forced Christian and I to mingle some more. When the night ended Lissa and Christian went for some "alone" time, so did Eddie and Mia did the same. Mason walked me to the door, he kissed my cheek and left. I quickly changed clothes and put on a night gown. I picked up my western novel and walked to the bridge. I once again read until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I took a quick shower and got ready for my archery class. Yes I said archery, I Rose Hathaway, the one with no patience, is in fact an archer. I walked to the back of the castle and out the door which opened up to the practise grounds. This is were both guards and some soldiers came to practise, from hand to hand all the way to archery. I walked up and saw Stan Alto, I knew he hated me, but he also feared and respected me so I couldn't care less.

I put on a fingerless leather glove, something that was required fo us to wear.

He wordlessly handed me a bow and arrow, he nodded signaling for me to start. I stepped sideways the bow drawn back, my index finger guiding the arrow's tip. I looked at the target that was about 70 meters away. I shot off the arrow and it hit the bullzie, I shot off a few more on different targets, each hitting the bullzie. Stan lead me to the gym, after about 30 more minutes of practising my technique. He guestured to the punching bag, I groaned and put one finger up and put on some music.

"You're going to do a kick, kick punch, kick kick, kick, punch," Stan said and backed away a few feet. I hit the bag going to the beat of the song. Anthem of Our Dying Day by Story of the Year came on and I've never heard the song before, so I listened intently.

The stars will cry

The blackest tears tonight

And this is the moment that I live for

I can smell the ocean air

And here I am

Pouring my heart onto these rooftops

Just a ghost to the world

That's exactly Exactly what I need

From up here the city lights burn

Like a thousand miles of fire

And I'm here to sing this anthem

Of our dying day

For a second I wish the tide

Would swallow every inch of this city

As you gasp for air tonight

I'd scream this song right in your face

If you were here I swear I won't miss a beat

Cause I never Never have before

From up here the city lights burn

Like a thousand miles of fire

And I'm here to sing this anthem

Of our dying day

Of our dying day

Of our dying day

Of our dying!!!

For a second I wish the tide

Would swallow every inch of this city

And you gasp for air tonight!!

From up here the city lights burn

Like a thousand miles of fire

And I'm here to sing this anthem

Of our dying day

From up here the city lights burn

Like a thousand miles of fire

And I'm here to sing this anthem

Of our dying day

From up here the city lights burn

Like a thousand miles of fire

And I'm here to sing this anthem

Of our dying day

Our dying day

Of our dying!!!

"You need to hit harder, think of what your sister would say if she saw you now." Stan said. I wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out, he knew that was a touchy subject for me. Flashes of my little sister from that night flashed behind my eye lids. That stubborn look in her eye when she fought with me, and the terrified look when she saw they pinned me down ,her pained expression after they cut her, and the peaceful look that spread over her face, he painfilled screams for me to help her, Christian's face when he saw her bloodied body in my arms. The whole thing took no more than a few seconds but it was enough for me to start growling.

That was something I couldn't control, the growling I mean, some animalistic part of me that I was never and will never be able to control.

"Replay the song, and turn it up." I ordered getting more pissed of as the images kept playing in my head. He did as I said and I continued hitting the bag. Harder and harder I hit the bag and again and again I the song played. I spun placing a round house kick on the side and it collapsed on to the floor. I looked over at Stan who stood there, shocked. I put my hands on my knees trying to get my breath back. Eddie walked in and stopped, looking between me, the bag, and Stan.

"Well shit Hathaway, who pissed you off?!?" He said looking at the ceiling where the bag once hung. I jerked my chin over towards Stan, and Eddie shook his hand. Stan finally got enough sense to turn off the music before nodding at me.

"Good job, dismissed," he said with a careless gesture of his hand. I laughed and walked out with Eddie.

"So what'd he say or do this time," Eddie said his hands behind his head.

"'You need to hit harder, think of what your sister would do if she saw you now.'" I said doing an almost perfect imitation of his voice, the only thing that messed me up was when I said 'sister' my voice broke. I looked away.

"It wasn't your fault, and you know that," he said softly.

"Did I ever tell you her last words?" I asked. I wanted so badly to cry, Eddie had seen me that night when Alberta brought Christian to get me. He shook his head. I cleared my throat.

"'Tell everyone I love them, and make sure Christian never fights in this war. I don't care if you have to chain to a wall, make sure he never fights. I love you sister, always know that,'" I said my voice immitated her young ten year old voice without my even trying. I easily immitated people something that I didn't do in front of many people. "That's why I forbide Christian to learn how to fight, or to go to war." I whispered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I looked up shocked to a depressed looking Christian.

"I'm sorry," I whispered looking away. I looked back up only to see his face whiped clean of all emotion, I did the same. We walked the halls until I excused myself to my room. Once there I immediatley went and took a long needed shower, when I got out I decided I needed to be by myself. I put on some comfortable clothes, I put a fish tail braid in my hair (my aunt used to put those into my hair, pic on my profile) and packed a small bag with a thin cotton dress, shoes to match, two books, the western and a romance, a blanket, and a dagger. I wrote a quick note saying:

_'Dear whom ever finds this,  
Breathe, I'm safe, went out for some alone time, I'll be home tomorrow evening at the latest.  
Love,  
Rose Hathaway'_

I opened up my window and tossed my stuff out, I heard it land and sat on the ledge. I gazed down and grinned, I jumped down, landing on my feet with a 'thud'. The first time I jumped out that window I sprang my ankle; I picked up my bag and walked to the stables. I lead Moonshine(I'm changing her name) off to the side before climbing on top of her. My bag was around my waist and Star walked into the woods. She ran and ran only stopping when I knew she would want water or some grass. When we finally got there I smiled.

We were on a cliff that over looked the ocean, and the was a single tree away from the others, it was big and strong and had alot of roots. I often came here for peace and quiet, there was alot of grass and a pond nearby so Moonshine could drink. I tied Moonshine to a tree branch close to where I would be sitting. I dropped the bag on one of the roots and opened it up and took out the dress and stripped of my clothes and put it on. I put my riding clothes in the bag and let my hair out.

I sat down and pulled out my book and continued reading where I left off. I read until it was almost sunset, then put my bag on Moonshine's back before leading her down a long slope that lead to the beach. I took off my shoes and walked on the shore. The water was starting to get cold from the rapidly coming winter, I smiled and petted Moonshine snout (Is that wat it is?). We walked about a mile before a stopped and turned to watch the sunset. I had my hand over my eyes so I could see, and a light breeze moved my hair and my dress aganist Star. She seemed to understand the beauty of the moment and leaned into my hand that I didn't even know I was petting her with.

I smiled and got on top of her, I couldn't sit regualr so I was riding sideways, she started running, but not so fast as to where I would fall off. I got off and walked her back to the tree. I sat close to her but in the roots, and just leaned back and let my thoughts race. I wondered how much trouble I would get into when I got back, but descided not to worry about it. I smiled, and picked up the book and read the last few pages before turning to find a sleeping Moonshine. I smiled and stood up I picked up my bag and took out my blanket. I wrapped it around my shoulders and put my head back.

Again I felt as if someone was watching me. I'm was getting tired of this, so I got up picked up my dagger and walked about a foot into the woods. Putting my hair up in a tight bun, all the while.

"Hello?!?" I called. Nothing. "LOOK! I'm getting sick of this shit! If you're out there, which I know you are, you better come out here!" I yelled again. I heard a branch snap and I auto-matically whipped to look at who it was. The position he was stiff aganist the tree, shadows covered his face just the same as they did mine. I knew who it was almost immediately.

"Comrade?" I asked. "Are you following me or something?" I wanted to be in his arms, even if it was just for a dance.

"No, I needed an escape from home," He said simply. I laughed quietly, and looked at him. He was wearing sweatpants and a muscle T-shirt, it showed off his muscular arms, and chest. I had to do my best not to drool, I thought her looked good in a suit but I think this is his best look. "Everytime I see you, your wearing a dress, why is that?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'm forced half the time, but then I just feel like putting one on well hey I wear a dress, why you have a problem with it?" I answered innocently. I started walking up to him, stopping in by a tree, the half moon barely giving up enough light to see him.

"No, no problem what's so ever," he said, taking a few steps toward me himself. I smiled seductively, and ran my hand over his chest. "You know, I still can't figure out, why I feel like I know you." He said his hand just barely brushing aganist my arm.

"Neither do I," I whispered. We were slowly leaning towards eachother. "I want to know just as much as you do,"

"You do?" he murmured his lips not an inch away from each other.

"Yea," I breathed. I felt his breath on my face and I shivered. I looked into his eyes from what I could see anyway. Just before our lips met he moved his face to my neck. I groaned in frustration and I felt him grin as he kissed my neck tenderly. Fire danced where ever lips touched, and my breath hitched. I heard the faint sound of a horse running. I sighed and quickly pushed him back and kissed his neck. I playfully nipped him then pulled away.

"I think you need to go before you get caught," I whispered huskily in his ear. I grinned before walking back to Moonshine. I went and changed my clothes, I could still feel the heat of his lips on my skin, and my mouth burned from where I kissed him. Not five minutes later, Star Christian's horse, came through the bush. I smiled at my pissed off looking brother who just glared at me.

"Come on relax, tye up Star, and get some rest." I said.

Sighing he got off her, and walked up to me. He hugged me, before pulling back, looking like he wanted to smack the shit out of me, but he didn't.

"You nearly gave mother a heart attack, and the castle is in a state of frenzy." He said. I nodded and laid back in my spot and Christian laid next to me. His arms around my torso in a brotherly protective way. I closed my eyes and dreamt of my Mr. Unsocial (anyname I have for him, take your pick i only put it there for show).

I hope you enjoy the chapter, Im soooo sorry for making you all wait, sorry. Luv you guys. Reveiw plz!


	9. Animal and Tears Fianlly Shed

**_Okay I have some explaining to do. I had chapters 9, 10 and 11 but stupid me forgot to save and my computer shut down. So I lost those chapters. Thankfully I remember some of what I wrote. So I'll have to rewrite the chapters unfortunatley. I'm so very sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it. Um.. I will be introducing things from the bond. Any question will be gladly answered and review plz_**

I woke up to Christian gently nudging me telling me we needed to go soon. I grumbled for a moment before getting up taking out the dress and taking Moonshine and Star to get some water before we left. I stripped off the clothes once again and put on the dress. I looked at it and sighed, I wasn't going to ride in my other clothes so I had no choice. I cut a slit in the from my hip to the floor(I figured that would be a good place, no? If you think I should change it let me know.

After they finished I walked with them back to Christian who was looking out into the ocean. I coughed and walked up him I took his hand just as a gentle breeze playfully ruffled my hair.

"I was going to bring her out here one day, actually it was the day after I came home, I figured she would enjoy the beach." I said. He knew who I was talking about. I could still hear her giggling as I tickled her, and that bright blush she would get when Christian would catch her talking about a boy she liked. I remember her sweet smiled that could bring down the strongest man. Christian simply nodded before mounting Star. I picked up my bag before mounting Moonshine. I took one last look at the clearing before we tore off into the woods. We raced the majority of the way, I knew everyone was worried, I hadn't snuck out for the night in awhile. For about three years to be exact. I hope they would't react badly.

I cringed thinking about Lissa. We made it home just before noon, and my ass was hurting from the long ride, we only stopped when absolutley needed. I walked into the castle and dropped my bag just in time for Liss to tackle me. She held onto me as if for dear life, and sobbed into my my chest. I rubbed her back and murmured to her soothingly. She finally pulled back looking pissed as hell. I gulped internally before a felt a sting on my cheek, my head snapped to the side. She slapped me. My hand went to my cheek immediatley seeing if it was just my imagination, it wasn't.

The guards were already starting to come close. Anyone one to strike a royal could be punished with death. I glared at them, daring them to try and touch her. One of them, a newbie apparently didn't take the hint, and restrained her. She struggled but she was weak, she didn't know who to fight just how to run, just like Isabell. The way he was restraining her pissed me off, his arms under her armpit holding them back so she couldn't move, it was exactly the same way that man that helped kill my baby sister.

I growled, I was slowly losing my sanity (figurtively), one would think I had gotten over this but I sure as hell hadn't. Liss screamed at me, or for me, which I didn't know. I growled again, this time a little louder, more animalistic. Images from that night kept on playing through my head. Her pain filled screams, her terror filled expression when she saw they had me pinned, them cutting her and her blood hitting the ground.

Oh so close... my caged animal (Darcy) murmured. I growled again getting the attention of the guard.

"Let her go," I said, my voice low and dangerous. This caught the attention of the other gaurds who watched be carefully. The newbie who was taught to take orders dropped Liss, who whimpered quietly.

One more step... Darcy whispered. My body was immediatley going into the crouch. Everything now was reminding of that night, I was expecting someone to jump out and pin me to the floor. I was stronger now I could take them. Christian seemed to know the severity of the situation, but he couldn't do anything, any sudden movements would make me snap that much fast. The guard didn't move but Lissa was on the ground staring at me eyes widen with terror. She had never seen me like this, and I had wished she would never have to. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

'Please, don't say my name, please," A small part of me screamed at her.

"ROSE!!!" She yelled and Christian all but tackled her to the ground, and that was it, I was over the edge with rage. I leapt at the guy taking him down easily. I stradlled his waist, his shirt in my hand pulling him closer to me while my other hand was busy reorganizing his face. Then just as fast as I had leapt at him I was being tackled off of him. I hit the ground back first head second. Christian straddled my waist Lissa crying in the background.

"Rose, please calm down, fight it, fight back," he said shaking me slightly. He yelled at the guards to leave before he continued to plead with me as I continued to try and throw him off.

"ROSIE STOP!" Said a voice I thought I would never hear again. I immediatley stop thrashing. Christian got off of me letting me sit up. I looked up and saw nothing, I could feel the rage creeping back in. I growled quietly and I looked around then stopped. What I saw before me nearly tore me apart.

My baby sister stood before, except she didn't look like a 10 year old she looked 15 her age. This had to be an evil trick my mind was playing on me, but I knew it wasn't. Isabell stood before me standing at a proud 5 foot 1 wearing that floor length ball gown I got for her so she could wear it when she got older. It fit her perfectly, she had curves and the face of an angel. Her jet black hair went down just past her waist, and ice blue eyes just like Christian.

"Isabell?" I asked quietly, so quiet I wasn't sure if Christian heard, but from the look he was giving me I took that as a no. Isabell nodded and walked in front of me to kneel down. She put her hand on my cheek and I was surprise to feel a faint warmth. I had dealt with ghosts before but they never touched me but Isabell was always different.

"Rosie fight," she whispered patting my cheek like she used to do when she was a baby. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and never let her go but I knew I couldn't do that. I felt as if I was drowning but was fighting to get to the surface. And finally I broke through, I could think clearly again.

"I'm so, so sorry, I...," I started to say but was quickly cut off.

"It's not your fault, you tried your hardest, they had you pinned down," she said. "but God that look on your face you looked so helpless. And you begged them, something I never thought I would see, Rosemaire Hathaway begging Belikov solider. But when you fought, you fought with so much passion, and you were so graceful and dangerous. I'm so glad I got to see you in action."

"Why didn't you let me take you to the infirmary, you could have been here with me right now." I almost started to cry.

"I would have died anyway so if you had a choice: 1) die in your sisters arms as she sang to you or 2) die on horse back. I know it was selfsih, and that it scarred you but I don't mind." She said, running a hand over my hair, even though I couldn't feel it, it relaxed me. Lissa and Christian looking at me confused, but I wasn't paying them any attention.

"I understand that but what about Chistrian, I wasn't your only sibling you know!" I wanted to shack some sense into her, but I couldn't.

"I know and I love him, so very much, but he was always so serious, it wasn't until he met Vasilisa that he started to lightened up. I know he loved me, I really do but he never showed it as much as you did. You would sing me to sleep, and would help me with my homework. While Christian would only smiled at me or a playful nudge. While you would play fight with me, he would yell at me for getting off task. Rose it wasn't until about 3 months before the "accident" that he really start playing around and joking." She looked away her voice chocked.

"Sweetie, that's just him, he was always like that when we were younger, always so serious, but when we got older he got better, and then you were born. And he thought he need to be serious and firm, I should have told you but when you were older he would have softened up. It took both Liss and I almost 6 months just for him to finally lighten up. He loved you, he still does, so much. You have no clue, Isabell, it killed us, all of us when you died you have no clue. You don't know what I give to go back with the streangth and knowledge I have now to kill those bastards." I said, I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest again.

"I know sister, I know. I love you so much, never ever forget that, you hear me. Tell mommy and daddy I love them," Suddenly she looked like a ten year old again. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek and started to walk away.

"I love you too," I whispered. She turned around and smiled at me.

"I know you do Rose, I know you do." She said continuing her walk, and disappeared. I curled up into a ball and did something I hadn't done in years, I cried. I felt Christian and Liss wrap their arms around me as I sobbed. Christian knew about the ghosts, how I started seeing them after a near death experiance during one of my fights. Lissa and Christian had been with me the whole time, my parents were there when ever they could. I took a few deep breaths before I finally calmed down. The whole episode was about five minutes.

Christian pulled away and looked at me expectantly.

"Who was it this time?" He asked me. I hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Isabell," I whispered. His posture stiffened immediatley at her name and he helped me stand up. His face was whipped clean of emotion, I did the same, seeing where this was going. I turned to Lissa and smiled at her warmly, letting her know she was forgiven before I gently nudged her towards the wall just in case this ended badly, she wouldn't get hurt.

"That's not something to joke around about," He said. I scoffed.

"I didn't realize I was being funny," I shot back.

"Her death is not something to fool around about." He said, getting mad.

"Look I know her death isn't something to fool around about! I WAS THERE!!! REMEMBER! I was there when they tortured her. I was there when she was screaming for me to save her. I was there to sing her as she died, as the light left her eyes. I was there while she cried! I know her death is no joke!" I wanted to so badly to yell and scream but I didn't for once I didn't fight.

"Yes you were there. You were the one who was too weak to fight. You're the one who didn't take her to the infirmary. You're the one who let them get her in the first place. You're the one who didn't pay attention! You're the one who just HAD to fucking fight!" He said his voice getting louder.

"So you blame me?" I asked.

"Yes Rosemarie I blame you for what happened to Isabell. If you had reacted faster I would have my baby girl (Their nickname for Isabell) with me. I would have been able to have show her how much I loved her! Christ if you hadn't annouced that you were going into war she would have follow you out there. She would be safe and warm in bed. And you probably wouldn't be this crazy animal who attacks her guards, or sees ghousts. And I would be able to see my sister's smiled again." His voice cracked slightly. That hurt, bad.

"Don't you think I miss her too. Don't you think I regret everyday that I wasn't strong enough, that I wasn't fast enough. I wish I had at least taught her how to defend herself, I wish I could go back and either save her or have them kill me instead. I regret not fighting with her harder, I wish I had dragged her out of there instead of letting her go on her own free will. I loved her too you know. You weren't the only one to lose a sister, a daughter, a friend. We all lost her yes it hit the two of us pretty hard. She was our baby girl not just yours or mine, ours. She maybe mom and dad's daughter but we loved her like our own. Mom and dad miss her too, just as much as we do, she was their daughter, their blood too." Why I defended mom and dad I don't know, they barely ever show'd any emotion anymore. Mom only showd emotion when I was leaving or if one of us got injured.

I wanted to cry again, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I loved her so much it hurt, she apart of me that will never be replaced. I loved her and missed her so so much. It hurt me.

"I loved her soo much, and I never told her, I never showed her." he said tears running down his face. I put my hand in his hair and pulled his head to my chest just as he started sobbing. One hand in his hair, the other one rubbing his back, he just held me around the waist his hands fist full of the fabric from the dress. I cried too, all the emotion I kept locked up finally pooring out.

"She knew, she really did," I said, before a sob escaped my throat. He muttered apologizes about what he said and I just cried.

Christian and I never properly greived, I fought, and he studyed. We did different things to keep our mind off of Isabell. I noticed Lissa wasn't any where in sight, she probably went to get mom and dad. The next thing I know I smell moms light scent mixed with dads musky one. Christian and I refused to be seperated so they just held the both of us.

We finally stopped crying calming down so we could get a good look at each other.

"You," he said. Whipping a tear from my face.

"Look," I said, whipping under his eyes.

"Crap," We finished whipping away and spare tears. I groaned as the headache started to kick in.

I think we finally got out some of the emotions we kept inside. We hugged each other before turning to our parents and Lissa. Liss looked sympathic, while mom looked sad, and dad looked stotic like always. I smiled at them and took Lissa's hand before dragging her to my room. She didn't bring up anything that just happened even though I could tell she was still shakin from me attacking that guard earlier. I hugged her before going to take a quick shower.

When I came out Lissa was in my closet, getting clothes. She came out with one of my usual cotton dresses. I put on underwear and and slipped the dress over my head. I put my hair in a high ponytail and walked out into the hall with Liss. I looked at her and see nodded. She knew what I needed to do. We walked to the infirmary and Liss stayed by the door as I walked in.

Dr. Olendzki was walking out of one of the rooms and looked up when she heard me take a deep breath. She looked up at me and shook her head guesturing to the door she just came out of. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in'. I slowly opened the door and saw the guard I attacked sitting on the bed, another guard, Stan, stood by the door. He looked at me and looked at me like he wanted to laugh but was holding it in. I shot a breif glare at him before smiling at the guard who shrunk back. Obviously afraid. I sighed and closed the door.

I sat on the edge of the bed, and put my hand on his. He tense up, and I looked away, ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, I'm ashamed of the way I reacted. It's just the way you restrained her brought up some bad memories, unfortunatley I need to beable to controll my temper better. But there is no excuse as to why I acted that way, could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Que turn on some princess charm to hide my raging emotions. I felt him relax a bit.

"Of course I forgive you, princess. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings." He said. I smiled mixing my man eaters smile with princess charm and saw him soften up.

"Thank you, I feel so terrible about what happened, if there is anything I could do, please don't hesitate to tell me." I said, gently rubbing the bandage on his face. I smiled again and left the room. I swear I saw Stan crack a smile. I walked out the door and saw Lissa grinning. I smiled and saw a messanger running towards us. He was panting when he reached us.

"You... have.. a.. visitor," he panted.


	10. Prophecy and This Can't Be Happening

I nodded, and walked down to the visitors room. I opened up the double doors and strode in with Lissa on my heel. Ambrose (Is that his name?) was on his knee, before looking up and smiling at me. I grinned back as he stood up and opened his arms, I grinned back and hugged him. Kissing his cheek as I pulled away.

"So what's with the visit, haven't seen you since you moved in with your aunt." I said, delighted to see him. Ambrose's aunt was a fotune teller or something, I don't know.

"That's actually is why I'm here, Aunt Rhonda requests your presence. She said something about the a prophecy that would concern you." He said, I sighed and nodded. I turned to one of my parents guards and gestured him over to me. He obeyed and came over to me.

"I need you to tell my mother and father that Christian, Alberta and I will be visited Rhonda for a few days. Tell my dear brother, Alberta and Stanny boy (Couldn't resist the urge) to pack and to meet me here in thirty minutes." I said turning on the all so lovely princess innocence and charm. I smiled warmly and I could have sworn he blushed, he nodded and hurried out the room. I gestured to the couch and Ambrose sat down and picked up a book.

I dragged Lissa out of there and back into my room. I took out my duffel bag and emptied it of its contents. I repacked it, putting in leather pants and leather tops, cotton pajamas, underwear, tolitries, my books and my sword just in case. Lissa and I talked while I changed into some of my fighting clothes. Combat boots, leather pants and a corset top. My sword was fastened on my waist as Liss and I walked to the kitchen, I still had 15 minutes before I needed to meet everyone so I wanted to eat.

I ate quickly and downed a cup of coffee before we started walkin back to the visitor room.

"What do you think Rhonda wants?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know," I said. Rhonda and Ambrose lived off of both ours and the Belikov's territory, she claimed she didn't want any part of the war so we granted her that wish. We had arrived and I opened the door and walked in. Christian smile at Lissa before sweeping her into a kiss. I just rolled my eyes and nodded to Alberta and Stan who nodded back. We said our goodbyes and walked to the stables.

I gave Moonshine a sugar cube and petted her snout before mounting her. I met everyone out side and we took of into the woods, Ambrose leading, Christian and I on his left and right, Alberta was on my right and Stan on Christian's left. We raced through trees only stopping when needed, we finally made it after a long and tiring ride. It was past midnight when Ambrose escorted me to my room, I thanked him and changed my clothes and went to sleep almost instantly.

I jerked awake to see a smiling Ambrose, I groaned and looked at the clock. 9 o'clock, it was time for me to get up. Ambrose laughed and let me shower and dress alone. I was wearing flare leather pants, a black leather top, boot heels, with a trench coat.. My sword once again on my waist and my hair in a half up, half down style. I walked out into the hall and saw Christian down the hall, I ran over to his side, just as he turned to smile at me.

We walked until one of Rhonda's workers told us she was ready to see us. We got to the door and I heard someone talking.

"What am I going here? My people need me!" That voice, it was so familiar. It was so cold and emotionless.

"Please relax Dimitri, you'll see why you're needed," Rhonda said. I automatically stiffened. I knocked softly on the door and I heard Rhonda's slightly raspy voice told me to come in. I put on my "princess" smile and walked in. Christian put a supportive around my shoulder and I relaxed a bit. Through the door there was a long table. Rhonda sitting at the far end, and two men standing next to her. My eyes immediatley locked on the man with blond hair and brown eyes. The murderer. He saw me starring and grinned, he knew who I was.

I could see him weilding his sword, cutting my little sister. I tensed up and a growl erupted from my throat, and I felt Christian's hold on me tighten. My hand moved instinctley to my sword. Christian pulled my hair and I winced, I pulled myself together and bowed my head respectfully.

"Excuse my manners," I smiled kindly. She nodded, and smiled.

"This is Dimitri Belikov, and his friend Lucas Green," Rhonda introduced, I tried to push all my feelings aside, and pull up my princess charade. I smiled my man eater/princess smile. When Dimitri turned to me a quiet gasp escaped my lips. Christian looked at me questionally and I shook my head. Dark brown hair and even darker eyes. A strong facial struture, kissable looking lips, tall really tall and a body that would drive a women to her knees.

"Comrade..," I breathed, barely audioble.

"I'm Rose Hathaway, and this is my older brother Christian Hathaway." I said, Dimitri's eyes widen slightly but he quickly composed his features. He nodded at me respectfully. I walked over to Rhonda who gestured for all of us to sit.

"Rosemaire, Dimitri, I have had a vision," she said, and we nodded for her to continue. I could tell Christian was stiff as a plank so I nudged him showing him I was struggling as well.

"It gave me a prophecy in which I think you two should know." she said.

" Two opposites, who never thought love would be theirs

Will come together to bring peace to their land

She is gently, kind, and a voice that sounds like angels

And he is calm and controlled

She is the Moon in the midnight sky who guides those in the night

He is the Sun in the sky who lights those in the dark

Two opposites who would do anything and everything to protect their people

Her grace, beauty, and the power of seduction makes her all the more dangerous

His knowledge, patience, and will make an almost perfect solider

But she is strong, stronger than she thinks, a power than can be used against him

Yet he may be strong, but only he can show her, just how strong she is

She loves unconditionally and that love can bring back the dead

He will be her rock when she is weak and cannot fight for herself

She will stand tall and proud

He will stay strong when everyone is weak

Such opposites but yet the same

Both are strong, full of power, are leaders, and are the rock for their people and each other

Their love for there loved ones is powerful, as will their love for each other

Both at war with themselves..., but also at war

... with each other...."

Towards the end I was murmuring the words seeing as they were the word uttered during one of my dreams. Some of the words were added or different but some were the same. I slapped my hand onto my forehead.

"Okay so what does this have to do with us?" Dimitri asked.

"I have a feeling the prophecy is about you two," Rhonda said, gesturing to me and him. "Princess do you not like going out and watching the moon rise and fall. When you see those soldiers dying on the battlefeild don't you always feel compelled to sing them to their death. Yet you like to party."

"Yes," I whispered, I felt anger radiating off of Christian.

"You what?" He asked, his voice strained.

"Later, please?" I all but pleaded. He growled quietly nothing like mine so it didn't worry me.

"And what about you?" Rhonda turned to Dimitri. "You want peace, yet you fight. You like watching the sun rise and set. You are known for being mercilous on the battle feild and leave many in your wake. Yet you like peace and quiet. Is that correct?" She asked.

He nodded wordlessly and turned his head. We talked about this some more, us mainly arguing the fact that we were supposed to be "soul mates", Rhonda trying to convince us. Finally I had, had enough, I stood up and looked at Rhonda in the eye, I refused to look at Dimitri and the murderer.

"Excuse me," I said and half-walked half-ran out the door. I was a few paces into the hallways when I heard Christian yelling for me to wait. I just started running. There was no way this could be happening, I couldn't possibly fall for the enemy.

"But don't you think you're already falling for him?" A soft voice in the back of my head said. I shook my head and continued running. My heels making as little noises as possible. That's when I heard a heavy set of foot steps following me, I ran harder, faster until I got to a window at the end of the hall. I looked out, three stories, I sighed I climbed out quickly standing on the ledge. I took a step into empty air, wind whiped my hair out of my face.

My feet hit the ground, my knee just barely brushed aganist the grass from the empact. I stood up and ran into the woods. I ran until I felt like I would collapse. I turned to a tree and punched it. I had punched walls, doors, and tables, but never a tree. It hurt! I looked at my knuckles to see blood trickling out. I shook it off and dropped to the ground. With my other fist I pounded the ground each time muttering a different swear.

No, no, NO! I couldn't, my people needed me, I was going to be queen soon, and I didn't need this. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head. My arms covered my face and rested in my hair. I heard someone walk into the clearing, his breath was labored and I could tell who it was and it infuriated me to no end.

His presence was so familiar, and one that I would usually find comforting, but now it just pissed me of to the point where I felt my demon poke up her head.

"What the fuck do you want?" Venom dripped from my voice with each word.

"Seeing as your brother couldn't keep up, I was the only one to come after you." Dimitri said. I heard him take a step and I growled.

"Stay away from me." I said menacingly. He stopped moving and I stood up.

"Come on, let go, you know you want to, you know you wanna kill him," Darcy whispered. I shook my head trying to make her go away but she wouldn't leave.

"Are you alright?" He asked. My head felt it was about to explode but I nodded.

"Yea," I said my hand on my forehead. I leaned back on the tree and sighed quietly.

"Are you sure?" I jumped and growled my hand on my sword. He was right in front of me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, suddenly exhausted. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I groaned.

"I don't know," he murmured. I looked up at the sky and saw the baby blue sky and the puffy white clouds, everything looked so free and peaceful. I sighed and looked back at Dimitri. "Why... why did you look at Lucas the way you did? Like you could have killed him right then and there." He asked, looking truly curious. Pain shot through me and I looked away.

"Remember when I told you about my sister?" I asked. He nodded. "He's the one who cut my sister, the one who started laughing when she screamed." My hands clenched at my side, blood dripping on the grass and over my skin. I drew my sword and saw Dimitri stiffened and took a step back. I growled and looked at the sword be I threw the it, and it landed in a tree about ten feet away. I saw him let out a breath he must have been holding but his posture didn't relax.

"I... I didn't know, he never told me that it was him, he said it was Alexander." Dimitri sounded confused.

"No, it was him alright, I remember who held her back and who cut her, he cut her." I said. I blushed slightly. "You must think I crazy." I stated and looked away. He walked up to me and put a finger under my chin.

"And why would I think that?" He asked making me look him in the eye. I felt like he was looking in to my soul.

"Because after five years I can barely even say my sisters name, much less face her killer without wanting...," I dragged off and looked away. He pulled my face back to look at his. I looked into his beautiful brown orbs and I want to cry and brake down like I had with Christian, but Dimitri was my enemy, regardless of the fact that his hands were sending white hot electrisity ran where ever he touched.

"Without what?" He asked. I didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth. Unfortunatley I choose the latter.

"After she was killed, I would lose control of myself, I would kill mercilously on the battle feild, and leave someone busted up pretty bad at the home. It felt as if I wasn't in control of myself, like I'm falling of the edge and getting closer and closer to insanity. It's like a black cloud always hovering over me, and my thoughts. And if I let myself fall, if I don't fight it. I could very well kill someone I love." I whispered. "Christian's only seen me lose control twice, that first time if Alberta hadn't come I could have killed him myself, my own brother. And the second time was yesterday...," I shuddered. "This time he was more prepared he helped me fight back. Hence when we walked in the room and he pulled my hair, he's getting better at learning the first signs."

Dimitri never let his eyes wonder, he always kept the eye contact. His body was almost touching me, and God I wanted to feel every part of him on m, but that was impossible. I wouldn't allow myself that.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. I was shocked.

"It's not your fault," I said, my hand reached up to his cheek without my consent.

"They're my soldiers, I should have had made sure they were all on the field, and not in the woods." He said. I stayed silent. After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"Thank you," My head snapped up, my eyes ablaze. He saw this and quickly explained himself. "For what you did for my brother, Anthoney," he said.

"He seemed to be a sweet young boy," I said, not even realizing what I was saying.

"He was," Dimitri whispered. "You sang to you enemy while he died. He didn't die alone, or seeing or hearing a fight. He went seeing and hearing you, and for that I thank you." He took my hand and I winced. He looked at my hand and saw the blood. I jerked my hand back before answering.

"Why didn't you take him back to your home instead of letting him stay in the wood all night?" I asked, slightly accusing.

"I too was wounded and couldn't have been able to carry him back." He said. He took my hand again and examined the wound. He produced a cloth and I swayed, I hadn't realized how deep the cut was. The blood hadn't stopped flowing and I took a step forward. I fell into Dimitri's arms as he screamed for me to get up. The last thing I knew the world was going black.

I woke up and looked around, I was in a beautiful clearing. A lake next to me and soft grass swayed. I was wearing a crimson and gold silk dress, a garnet necklace hung from my neck and I was wearing matching stilettoes. I heard someone walking up behind me and whipped around. I smiled warmly feeling my heart swell.

Isabell.


	11. Pain and Siblings

Isabell smiled at me and I smiled back. I ran to her and embraced her, crying. She hugged me back and cried as well. My sister, I had my sister again, and I didn't want anything to take her away from me again. I pulled away and touched her face, whipping away any stray tears, I memorized her face, every line, every curve. She was my baby, she was wearing her favorie dress and she was ten years old.

"I missed you so much!" I whispered pulling her to me again.

"I missed you too," She sobbed. I stoked her hair and let her cry. My baby.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked. She nodded.

"I will always know that, sister, I love you, too," She looked me in the eye. "And that's why you have to go back." I gasped, no way was I leaving her.

"No," I said. She shook her head and took my hand and led me to the lake. She gestured to it and I looked in.

I was on a cot my skin was pale and my hand was wrapped. Christian sat next to me, looking emotionless, but I could see he wanted to cry.

"Rose, please, you're sooo strong, you can pull through this." He whispered. "I love you little sis, you can't leave me alone, I can't lose the two of you, you're the only one left besides Liss. Please, please," That's when he started sobbing, resting his head on my arm.

"Christian," I whispered. Tears pooled in my eyes. I was soo selfish I wanted them both, but I couldn't have them.

I looked at Isabell and she nodded, she hugged me close and cried alittle but when she looked at me she smiled warmly.

"You'll always be in my heart," I said and kissed her cheek.

"As shall you, always and forever," She said.

"Always and forever," I whispered and I started to fade away. I felt like I was falling and when I hit the floor I jerked up. I was groggy and dizzy but I knew where I was. I was in the clinic at Rhonda's. Christian was next to me asleep. I stood up and sat on his lap.

"Christian," I whispered. Nothing. "Christian, wake up," I whispered again and shook him. He woke up and looked at me. He engulfed me in a bone crushing hug and I hugged him back just as feircely. He pulled away and looked at me.

"No you're not dreaming," I smiled and stood up. He stood up as well and I looked around for my swrod. It rested on the nightstand and I picked it up and put it in its sheath. I lead Christian out into the hall and we walked around, I told him about Isabell and he didn't say anything. It started pouring outside, and I frowned. Isabell always loved to play in the rain. I growled when Christian lead me outside.

The rain was cold as it hit my face. I threw my trench coat under the cover of some trees and looked up at the sky. Rain drops slide over my body but I didn't feel it due to the leather. My hair was immediatley soaked and I looked at Christian who was gazing up at the sky.

"Why her?" I whispered. "WHY HER!" I yelled again. Christian looked at me shocked.

"HUH! OF ALL THE FUCKING PEOPLE IN THE WORLD IT HAD TO BE HER! SHE WAS INNOCENT! SHE HAD A LIFE TO LOOK FORWARD TO! WHY COULDN'T YOU TAKE ME INSTEAD!" I screamed. Thunder rumbled and lightening crackled above me. Christian was still in shock over my outburst. My body shook in rage.

"WHY! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE TAKEN ME INSTEAD! I'M THE ONE WHO KILLS, I'M THE ONE WHO WAS GOING TO BE QUEEN! WHY HER!" I shouted. My heart beat speed up, and my blood boiled. Why did she have to be the one to die, why couldn't they take me?

Suddenly lightening flashed in the sky, but it was white, it was a blood red. I jumped slightly and looked around. About twenty feet away from us, a little girl was curled up in a ball. She was naked and had long black hair. She looked up and I took a step back. I bumped into Christian who was stiff as a plank.

She looked up at us, her blue eyes wide. Her face one that I saw not long ago.

"Isabell?" Christian and I whispered at the same time. She looked like she was crying. She ran her hands over the grass, and gasped.

"I can feel the grass," she said. I ran toward her. She was smiling and picking up leaves and stuff. I took her in my arms, much like I did in my sleep.

"I can touch you!" I screamed.

"I can feel you touching me!" She screamed, too.

She looked the same way she did when she died. Ten years old, and innocent.

"You're alive!" I screamed.

"I'm alive!!" She squealed. She touched my face and I did the same. I turned to look at Christian who was still frozen in his spot, staring at us.

"STOP STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT AND GET MY COAT!" I yelled. He snapped out of it and ran for my coat before running at me. He tossed me my trench coat. I wrapped it around her. She brought it closer to her, and Chistian took her into his arms and just held her. He cried, she cried, and I cried. I put my arms around the both of them. My little sister, our baby, she was back.  
"I love you, I lover you so so much, I'm sorry I never showed it." Christian sobbed into her hair. Her face baried in the crook of his neck. She was sobbing and so were we, the rain was still falling and I looked up and smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Christian and I shared a look before he picked her up. The coat opened up showing her flat stomach and chest. Christian blushed and I took her into my arms. I nodded to him and we took of into the house. "Alberta! Stan!" We called. I saw Alberta and Stanny boy in front of one the doors. They turned and looked at Isabell who was nestled into my chest. They starred at her, shocked.

"Is that?" Alberta asked, pointing to Isabell. I nodded and she teared up, she knew how much it had hurt me when she died. "Bu.. but how?" she asked. I shrugged and held her closer. We walked to my room and I set her on the bed. Christian sat next to her and I went through my duffel bag and pulled out my shortest night gown and walked over to Isabell's sleeping form. I turned to Christian who turned away and I peeled the trench coat off of her and put the nightgown on her.

I nudged Christian who laid next to her, one arm under his head the other around her waist. She snuggled up to him and I smiled my hand on my heart. There was a light tap on my door and I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and smiled. Dimitri stood there looking unsure of himself. He looked at me, his eyes sweeping over my body.

"See something you like?" I asked. My man-eaters smiled in place.

"Good to see you in something other than a dress." He smiled, my heart gave a flip. I looked down at my leather outfit and shrugged.

"Their more comfortable than they look," I said laughing. He eyed me dubiously, before smileing slightlyly.

"You seem to be in a better mood," He stated.

"I am, I just got a miracle," I whispered, smiling as I turned to look at a sleeping Christian and Isabell.

"How?" He asked seeing them on the bed. "Who's that?" I didn't know what to say or how to explain. I sighed, I had my family again, aganist all odds, and even aganist death, I had my baby girl back. After five years, some how she's back.

"Some how, some way I got my little sister back. Christian and I were outside, and I kinda snapped and started yelling at pretty much nothing. And a bolt of lightening struck but instead of it being white it was crimson. And there she was, sitting on ground, alive and well. I don't know how, but I have her back." I hadn't realized I had sat next to her, gently stroking her cheek as if she would brake.

"Wow, she's beautiful," he said watching me his eyes gentle. "You really love her don't you?" He said.

"More than my own life," I stated simply. "I'm sorry about earlier, I must have scared you." I said looking at him.

"If I had realized you were bleeding sooner it wouldn't have happened." He replied still looking at the lovely "couple" on the bed.

I stood up and took his hand, leading him outside. I was starving and needed food. We went to the dining room and ate. We talked for awhile not bringing up the prophecy.

"You seriously read Louis L'amour?" He said, looking at me unbelievingly.

"Yea, he's a good arthur, I like his books." I said nonchalently. He actually laughed a bit.

"Yes he is, I particularly like his books. I just pinned you as the Romance/Fantasy person." He chuckled.

"Oh of course I am, I couldn't live without them." I laughed. He was still smiling.

I heard someone walk in and I turned and saw Alberta. Her face drawn in grief and pain. Something was wrong.

"Princess," she said. I put all my emotions away and locked them up then stood up.

"Yes, Alberta?" I asked, preparing myself for the worst.

"Your mother, the Queen, she... she passed away last night." I felt as if someone punched me in the gut.

"How," my voice neutral.

"Heart attack apparently," I nodded and dismissed her. I shook my head and faced Dimitri who looked shocked at my control.

"Excuse me, comrade," I said with a quick bow of my head. I left, I went to my room and saw Christian sit up. He saw my serious face and frowned.

"What happened?" He asked standing up and walking to me. I just stared at him not able to form words. He put his hands on my shoulders and gave me a shake. He was worried now.

"Rose?!? What's the matter? What happened?" He asked again.

"Mom...," I murmured. He looked confused. "She.. she had a heart attack, she didn't make it." I continued, his eyes filled with horror as he looked at me. The next thing I knew we were in eachothers arms. We didn't cry but we were comforting eachother.

"Rosie," Isabell's groggy voice called. Oh god how were we going to tell her about Mom. We just got her back and then this happens. I looked at Christian pleading for help. He nodded and we walked to the bed.

"Sweetie, we have to talk," I said putting my hand on her cheek, Christian's arm around my shoulders.

"What about Rosie?" She sounded so sweet and innocent I almost cried right there.

"It's about mom," Christian continued.

"She passed away last night, she had a heart attack. We don't know what caused it but she's in a better place know." I said not able to look her in the eye.

"Wh... what?" She asked shaking.

"Mom's gone, sweetie," Christian took over again. That's when she started crying. She threw herself into my arms and cried. She sobbed and Christian held us. I shed a few tears and so did he, but we needed to be strong. When Isabell feel asleep I laid next to her, and Christian next to me. I got up and eyed Christian telling him to close his eyes. While I put on a night gown I heard Christian strip of clothes. When I turned around I saw him in a muscle shirt and boxers. We laid back next to Isabell.

My back aganist his chest, Isabell curled up aganist me. My arm wrapped protectively around her and Christian's across me a holding Isabell's hand. There was nothing intimate about it, it was just us as the older siblings being there for our baby sister. I feel into a deep sleep knowing my little sister was was alive and safe in my arms. 


	12. Losing Control and Monster

I felt someone trembling, and a sob before my eyes snapped open. Isabell was curled up in a ball aganist my chest balling her eyes out. I felt Christian heave himself over us and onto the other side of Isabell. I moved back some, bringing her with me, he settled himself on the other side of her. He sighed and rubbed her back while I stroked her hair.

"It's alright sweetie," I murmured.

"Everything is going to be okay," He whispered. I kissed her cheek and she sobbed clinging to me. Sometime after that I must have fallen back to sleep, because the next thing I knew there was a knock on my door, and Isabell wiggled out of our embrace and walked drozily to the door. She opened it up and there was an eeriy silence, and then she started screaming. By the time Christian sat up I was up, my sword in hand, and was charging towards the door. Before me Lucas stood there staring wide eyed at Isabell who was hidden behind my protective stance.

I growled menacingly, his look shifted to me and he took a step back. "Good the bastard had instincts." Darcy said. I grinned, which only seemed to add to his fear.

"I.. how... wha.." he stuttered. I growled and leapt pinning him down and pressed my sword onto his throat, careful not to draw blood or cut the skin. It was hard considering my clothes but I straddled him and he shook with fear. I could kill him, I could torture him and make him suffer the way he did to my sister and I. But I couldn't, Dimitri's face flashed in my head. I growled again, more fearol(or animalistic, but I feel like I'm using it to much), I slowly felt me losing myself, everything around me turning black and my vision going red. I needed to get control of myself and fast.

Darcy was whispering all the things we would do to him, and I just about gave in. But I did the hardest thing I had ever done, I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"You are going to leave her alone, you will come no where near her. Or next time I won't be so nice. I'm not weak this time around, an army won't be enough to keep me from hunting you down and killing you. I've learned how to torture, I've done it before and I will do it again if needed. I can make you hurt in a way that will make death so appealing you will beg me to kill you. Don't tempt me and stay away from my family." I growled, the venom was so thick it almost scared me.

I got up and and stared down on him, slowly pulling back to myself, and away from the rage. I finally became aware of the people around me, Isabell was trembling in Christian's arms, Christian staring at me disapproval, and worry etched into his features. Isabell stood there terrified of me cowering into my brother, her protecter. That wouldn't be my job anymore, this war, it had changed me. Made me into something that wasn't the same, it made me and animal. Lastly Dimitri stood there staring at me, I told him what I could become, but now I see he hadn't believed me.

I pushed past Christian who tightened his grip on Isabell, he was scared I would hurt her. I growled quietly, just enough for him to hear. I picked up all my stuff, threw it in the duffel bag and took a quick shower. I came out wearing a black dress I felt the need to bring. It was like a tight corset top, and a flowing skirt that had a slit up til my hip. So every step I took my leg showed. I had on black leather boots that ended just under my knees. I dried my hair and let it loose. I took out a little pouch of make up that Lissa must have put it in my bag.

I put on some smokey eye shadow, mascara, blood red lip stick and a light blush. I had my sword on my back, my bag on my shoulder. When I walked back into the room no one was there, she was really scared of me, I could have cried but my control slammed into place. I walked into the hall no one. I went to the meeting room, and saw Rhonda sitting at the head of the table. She guestured for me to join her, and a servant came in with a pot of tea.

"So you've brought back your sister," She said casually. I nodded.

"Yes, but she's terrified of me," I sighed quietly. She looked me in the eye, and nodded for me to continue. "I lost control of myself in front of her, and she doesn't understand how much I've changed. I already know she doesn't remember the past five years as a ghost, she only remembers the night she died and the day she woke up. I only wish I could explain what I've become, if only I knew myself. I love her, I do, but I'm dangerous, one wrong slip, just one can get someone seriously hurt." I looked down at my hands, imagining seeing blood covering them.

"You have become and animal, yes that is true, but you are in fact a protector. You are a lover, a fighter, and a protecter. You lose control when you fight, or are angered, typically when out at war, or a family member, or friend is in danger you lose yourelf. This protecter can go both ways, she can help you kill, or she can help you protect them. But the down side, sometime the wrong instinct can come out at the wrong time. You are the Dark Angel." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing. She poured me a cup of tea and I added sugar and milk and stirred.

"I want so badly to control it, but I can't, why not?" I asked, taking a sip from the tea.

"It's apart of who you are, there's no controling it, there's only locking her away, which will only make it much much worst. She will get out, and she will be out for blood." Rhonda warned.

"Darcy," I murmured, clenching my chest.

"Only he will be able to help you fight back," Rhonda said, standing up. I understood who she was talking about it, but I didn't want to admit it. I drank some more tea and was painfully aware of Rhonda watching me.

"Rhonda, it has been a very interesting visit, I would apprecitate it if my family wouldn't know I'm leaving. I need to go and collect my thoughts, get my head in order. At least it's not raining right now, If they ask you can you just tell them I'll meet them there." I said, quitely. I stood up and walked out the door. I wasn't paying attention, I could have been followed and I wouldn't have notice.  
I stroked Moonshine's mane and she looked at me, she knew something was wrong. I smiled at her and mounted her, my bag wrapped around my waist. We started at a simple trot. I heard a small footsteps running toward me, I groaned.

"Rosie?" Isabell called, her voice quiet. I didn't look back, it killed me but I had to.

"Eya!(WHAT EVER THEY SAY....)" I shouted and Moonshine took off. The ride was pretty short. I ended up at the clearing that I had been not even a week ago.

"Moonshine, what's wrong with me?" I asked her. I just stroked her face and mane it calmed me I thought about everything Rhonda said. "Dark Angel" I didn't know what it meant, but I didn't want to know.

I looked down at the beach and smiled, it hadn't even rain here, it was always peaceful.

"Do you wanna come, Moonshine?" I asked, it actually looked like she nodded. I smiled and lead her down the beach, we walked my hand in her mane the majority of the time. When we got back to the cliff I had made my choice. Isabell needed someone stable in her life, someone who will love her and comfort her. Someone she won't have to worry about him running of to parties, or to be alone, and most of all she wouldn't have to worry about him dying in the war. I wouldn't do that to her.

I heard someone step into the clearing and I turned, knowing who it was.

"You know, I'm truly sorry about the Lucas thing, protective instinct." I said. I smiled, it wasn't real, and I think he saw that, because he came up to me and rested his hand on my cheek.

"You don't have to pretend, I know what happened with your sister. It wasn't right, but," He said. Tears pooled in my eyes but I managed to blink them back. That's when I did something I never thought I'd do. I hugged him.

He stiffened for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around my waist. His head in the crook of my neck and I smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered and he nodded before pulling away.

"Look we have a lot we need to talk. I want you to come to the palace, I'll have my best guards out. If you show this to them," He took off and handed me a gold chain, with the Belikov chrest on it. I pulled it over my head and let it fall, it just so happened to fall over my heart. "they should take you straight to me, unharmed." he said, never once taking his gaze away from mine. Something suddenly filled his gaze as his hand stroked my hair.

My heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched. I felt as if he were looking into my very soul. His hand went from my hair to my cheek stroking it softly as if I were fragil. White hot electricity burned my skin, and I felt my knees buckle but I quickly stiffened. He pulled back, looking shocked at his actions. I leaned up and with the help of the heels managed to kiss his cheek. There was a faint out line of my lips on his cheeks but he didn't seem to mind. Just as I was about to say something there was a rustling in nearby brush.

"Yo Dimitri! Where the hell are you!?!" Adrian's voice called. Dimitri frowned before turning towards the woods.

"I'm coming you jackass! Give me a minute!" He called back. He looked at me his face emotionless, but deep down I saw he didn't want to go back to the war, but we needed to do what we could to end it. Adrian came through the brush and stared at us, looking back and forth before looking at me seeming to realize who I was.

"I'll see what I can do about that," I said, a double meaning etched into my words. I mounted Moonshine, and looked him in the eye trying to tell him I didn't want to fight either he seemed to get it. Both my words and my silent message.

I nodded at Adrian and a small barely noticable smile at Dimitri. Moonshine took off into the woods and we headed home. We got home and I gave her more water and hay before going inside. Depression ozzed out and I immediatley started running to find my dad. He needed me now, more than anything. After about an hour of looking I heard the faint sound of the keys on a piano being played.

I bursted through the door and saw my dad broken playing that one note over and over.

"Daddy?" I was answered by a quite sob. He never, NEVER cried, I rushed to his side and cradled his head on my chest. He held me and cried occasionally whimpering for my mom. I just held him and rubbed his back, I had never seen him like this, not even when he lost his brother. When his sobs quited he looked at me, his eyes red and puffy.

"Daddy, guess what?" I wanted to see him lighten up, just a bit. "Isabell, she's back, I brought her back," he looked up at me, shocked. I nodded and another tear rolled down his cheek.

"My baby," he whispered. I smiled gently before helping him up and leading him to his room. I figured he would want a nap before the funeral. I would wake him in a few hours. I went to my room and put my stuff away, before changing. I would most likely put on a diferent dress when it was time. I changed clothes and took off the make up.

I went to the gym and saw it was empty I went and turned on a rock station before going over to the renewed punching bag. The first song that came on reminded me on myself in a way. Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace

(Slanted lyrics, Bold thoughts)

I_ can't escape this hell **This hell I call a life** _

_So many times I've tried_

_ But I'm still caged inside **Ah Darcy, you really are trying to cage me in myself**_

_ Somebody get me through this nightmare _

_I can't control myself **That is sooo true** _

_So what if you can see _

_the darkest side of me **I'm really starting not to care anymore **_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become **No they can't change me **_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_ Somebody help me tame this animal! **This animal I want to tame, this animal that I don't want to believe is me, but in reality it is**_

_ This animal, this animal_

_ I can't escape myself_

_ So many times I've lied **When will they end **_

_But there's still rage inside _

_Somebody get me through this nightmare _

_Please someone help me I can't control myself_

_ So what if you can see_

_ the darkest side of me _

_No one will ever change this animal I have become _

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_ Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me **Why can't you see that **_

_Somebody help me tame this animal _

_Somebody help me through this nightmare _

_I can't control myself **Somebody wake me from this nightmare I can't escape this hell I want to wake up and see it was all a dream **_

_This animal, this animal _

_This animal, this animal _

_This animal, this animal _

_This animal_

_ So what if you can see _

_the darkest side of me_

_ No one will ever change this animal I have become _

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_ Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_ Help me believe it's not the real me _

_Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become_

It's true I've truly become an animal. I pulled a dummy out of the closet and put it in the middle of the gym. A few songs played and I fought to the beat. Am I really that much of a monster? (Song is Monster: Skillet)

The secret side of me,

I never let you see

I keep it caged

but I can't control it

So stay away from me,

the beast is ugly

I feel the rage

and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls,

in the closet,

in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed,

in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come

and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within,

it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become,

the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key I keep it caged but I can't control it 'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark,

it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me,

it wants my soul,

it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream,

maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me,

stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that

I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become,

the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,

it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control,

he something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

The song faded out and the music stopped all together. My breath was was labored, sweat poured from my face, and my legs buckled under me.

"Rose, you're not a monster," Lissa said as she walked up to me and pulled me to her.

"Liss, I scared her, she was trembling," I murmured, much to her confusion. I explained everything that had happened while at Rhonda's and Lissa just gasped.

"Now that's not right, wait a minute that guy you were dancing with was Dimitri Belikov?" Liss exclaimed. I nodded and took a long swing from my water.

We had gone into my room and I was taking a shower while we talked. When I came out she handed me a towel and I wrapped it around me and pulled on panties. Just before I pulled on a corest Lissa pointed out the scar on my hip.

"When did you get that one?" She asked, glancing at me.

"Last time I went out," I said before I pulled it on and braced myself aganist the mirror and Lissa adjusted the strings which made me wince slightly.

"When's the next time you're going out?" Lissa asked before tuggung one of the strings.

"Some time this week, what's today Sunday?" I asked and she nodded.

"Then I believe that it will be on Thursday. Oh hey I heard there's a party tomorrow night we going?" I looked at her to see her smiling widely. She knew I often dragged her to parties after someone died, before I go out, or just for the hell of it.

"Hell yea," she said letting me put on my dress. There was a knock on the door and Lissa opened to reveal a sympathic and angry Alberta.

"What is wrong with you!?! You just run off, and Rhonda says you'll meet us here!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I needed to think," I said simply putting on the dress (Pic on my profile) and grabbed a black showl and wrapped it around my shoulders. Lissa excused herself to get dressed and Alberta didn't see the point in arguing so she left. I quickly put on some make up, dark gray to black smokey look, some crimson lipstick, red blush, silver eye liner and mascara. I walked out and into the dads room thankfully not running into Christian or Isabell.

Dad was sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in all black. He looked at me his face withdrawn and cold. I walked next to him and rested my hand on his and he looked at me. We left his room and outside under the family tree. We were standing together the cold breeze gusting past us. Dad put an arm around me and I heard footsteps coming I hugged dad for a minute more before guesturing over to Isabell and Christian who were on the other side of the tree.

He looked at me and I nodded and nudged him over to them. He walked up to Isabell and she leapt into his arms, I smiled as Christian put and arm around Lissa. She looked at me worry evident in her eyes, I just smiled and turned to see them bringing my mothers casket. I stayed and watch Isabell cry into dad's chest as he tried to be strong. Christian and Lissa shed a few tears but I shed not a tear.

I realized my mother was dead and being buried but I needed to be strong. I looked over the hill and saw the town and I gazed on fondly, this was my land and I would be queen. When I looked back I realized I was alone and the casket buried. I knelt down next to my mother's final resting place, and a tear slipped down my cheek. I quickly whipped it away and stood up.

"I love you mom, and I am so sorry I never said it alot. But I really do that will never change. I will fight for our kingdom, and everything you stand for." I whispered before walking down the hill. All I wanted to do now was go change and relax for tomorrow. Little did I know that wasn't what was someone else had in mind for me.

"You need to control yourself better," Christian said from my bed. I groaned why did the world hate me so?


	13. Darcy's Out and One Hell Of A Hangover

"Excuse me?" I scoffed.

"You heard me, you need to control yourself better." He said, his eyes ablaze. I grinned he wanted to challege me.

"Look try having this unexplainable anger for an hour, just one hour I wish you could deal with this. Try having to fight for your sanity every second, try being terrified that you will hurt some one you care about. I want to see how long you last." I sneered.

"I'm not saying it isn't hard, I'm just saying you need to control yourself when your around Isabell. She cried, Rose, she was so terrified she cried, Goddammit! She thought that you were going to kill us. She thought you were her protecter, then you go and pull a stunt like that." He yelled.

"It's not my fucking fault that she doesn't know me now! I admit if it hadn't been for me she wouldn't have died in the first place, but now well she can either get used to me or she can hide behind you. I know for a fact I'm not gonna always be here, I'm going to be fighting, and am going to be busy with meetings. She needs stability in her life and I can't give her everything she needs and wants. I'm not good for her, you are. And I've accepted that." I yelled before sighing. Christian looked doubtful be responded his voice still loud.

"What she wants and needs is you Rose! Don't you see it, she idols you, she wants to be like you when she gets older. She loved you Rose, I can't protect her like you can, I can't make her laugh like you can, she needs you Rose, more than either of you know." He yelled. He took a step towards me. I took a step back not wanting him any closer. I looked at him and saw the determination there.

"You know what let's see how much she wants me and needs me when you take her to the gym in 30 minutes." I said pushing him out the door. I took off the dress and threw it on the bed. I stripped down and put on a sports bra and short shorts. I ran down to the gym and saw the punchig bag in the middle and some practice dummies close by, perfect.

I let all the anger flow through my veins, let it pulsate and control me. I gave a hard punch into the bag and felt it cut into my skin, I hissed.

"Come on Darcy, you know you want out," I taunted, silently. I blasted Animal I Have Become and Monster trying to get her out. "Come on, kill," I yelled in my head.

I felt her prance up (figuratively speaking) and stare at the blood. She smiled and a growl escaped my chest. My heart beat quickened, my nails sharpened and I felt my self stepping towards the edge. I closed my eyes and let myself fall. For the first time I felt free that it is until I opened my eyes. My eyes locked on the first thing and I lunged. Not knowing what it was I punch and tore. Blood dripped from my wound from both Rhonda's and from punching.

I moved from dummy to dummy until I got to the punching bag. My kicks were hard, so hard there was scraps on my leg. I just barely heard the door open and a loud gasp.

"Ro..Rosie?" Isabell's voice was soft and scared. I looked at her and growled, she whimpered which made me smile.

I was vaguly aware that I was me any more, I was Darcy. She didn't recognize anyone, I tried to push her back, but she just pushed back. I growled this time at myself. I looked at Christian who was staring wided eyed at me, my hand started reaching up. I growled my other hand reaching up to grab my arm. My nails digging into my skin, braking the flesh without a second thought.

"Get... her... out... of... here," I manged before backing myself up into the wall, I threw my head back. Isabell started screaming once my head smacked the wall. That's when Dimitri's face flashed through my head and I broke through the surface. I slide to the floor my nails out of my arm.

"Rose. ROSE!" Lissa screamed running in. I barely heard Christian try to hold her back but she turned to him and glared at him. "My best friend is suffering and you're trying to stop me. That's your sister that has been here for you, but you before herself, took the crown because you had dreams, and you won't help her through this. Sometimes I think she's more my sister than she is yours!" She pushed him off her and ran to my side.

She moved the hair out of my face and smiled.

"Hey Liss," I whispered. She hugged me.

"You'll tell me what happened when you wake up?" She asked I nodded and let myself fall into the black.

I shot up and was greeted with a relived Lissa. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked to assess my wounds, there was none. She healed me, even though she knew I hated it, she healed me.

"Rose, you looked like hell what happened." She looked at me no judgement in her eyes.

"Christian came into my room saying I needed to control myself, so of course we got into an argument. Me trying to tell explain how hard this is, and that I have accepted that I can't be there for her. That she needs is someone stable in her life. He told me that she wants and needs me, I simply told him to see how much she wants and needs me after he takes her to the gym in 30 minutes. I coaxed Darcy out by cutting my knuckle, blood seems to draw her out faster. I know her weak points and she knows mine. I.. I let myself fall, I let it all consume me," I looked at my hands, seeing the blood that once spilled from my flesh. I looked up at her and met her curious gaze.

"Would it be wrong if I said I liked it, not the anger but the feeling of being free from it all. Better than being high or drunk." I looked away.

"Rose, it's okay, you want to protect her, even if you're not her protector." She whispered.

"How long have I been out?" I asked lazily, silently hoping I didn't miss the party.

"There's 4 hours until the party." She said just as lazily. I smiled, she grinned back and I sat up. And walked to the door, I opened it a bit and looked out. Yes, no one out there. I nodded to Lissa and slipped out. I was still in the sports bra and shorts, we moved quickly and quitely through the corrider, I saw the guard I beat to a pulp and stopped him.

"Can you do me a favor and find Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile and tell them to meet me at my room and dressed in ??????? clothes." He nodded obviously not know what ??????? meant. (It means party) He jogged off and I smiled at Lissa. We walked into my room, Lissa proclaimed to have taken a shower and would get dressed and do her hair and make-up. I agreed and took a long hot shower.

"One shot snd ready to go Followed by a couple more At the pace we're goin'  
Alchol flowin', well we might not make it out the door"  
I continued to sing as I showered, lathering my body with soap. I hummed the beat as I out, I blow dried my hair making the bottom half in soft ringlets. My make up a dark crimson red eye shadow, clear lip gloss, and some light pink blush. I came out and smiled at Lissa who was wearing a knee length silk pink dress. Her hair pulled back in a french twist. Her make up a soft pink, a slightly lighter color for lip gloss and blush.

I was pulling on a thong. Lissa was looking out the window, trying to give me little privacy I presume.

"Liss I got this dress a while ago, it absolutley screamed for me to get it." I said walking into my closet. There was a knock on the door and I turned.

"I got it," Lissa called, I glanced out to see her putting on a cloak. I grunted, walking back into the closet before I put the dress on. (Picture on my profile) It hung in all the right places. The red silk cool on my skin. I giggled childishly and twirled expertly.

"Liss..," I whined playfully, tugging on a crimson cloak. "Who was at the door..," I stopped mid step. I Isabell stood in front of Lissa who looked at me panick clear on her face. I straightened my posture standing tall.

"Where's Christian?" I asked, just a bit of venom in my voice. Liss flinched but I just looked at Isabell. She didn't seem to get it.

"Rosie, wh.. what happen to you?" She asked quitely. I opened my mouth to say something when Mason and Eddie (Both in cloaks) burst through the door a bottle off Vodak and two shot glasses in Mason's hand, four more shot glasses in Eddie's hands. Their duffel bags hanging off their shoulder, they were most likely spending the night if things got too rough. I grinned, I threw my arms around Mason, and giggled.

"MY HERO!" I kissed his cheek and took the Vodca and cracked it open. I took a swing before Lissa took a swing before she grinned at me. I stole it back and poured shots. We lined up and took one Mason and I took the last two and wrapped our arms around each other's and took the shot. The familiar burn raced from my chest to the pit of my stomach. I moaned in pleasure, and Mason laughed.

"Okay we need to go soon!" I said. That was our que.  
"Window!" I yelled.

"Back door!" Lissa called. I took a swing and passed it to Lissa.

"Side woods!" Eddie said before taking a drink for the bottle Lissa just passed him.

"Damn you! Why do you always get the window Rose!" Mason complain.

"Damn me? You know you love me! And plus I'm the only one who can jump out of a thrid story window and not get hurt! So stick where the sun don't shine, you get the front!" I playfully pushed him. He took a long drink before grumbling. I laughed and took a long deep drink.

"Hey who's that?" Eddie said gesturing to Isabell. I choked on the drink and spluttered. SHIT!

"Isabell, go get Christian!" I said. She shook her head, being stubborn. I groaned and slapped the heel of my hand to my forehead. I took another swing and sat down, crossing my legs.

"Isabell, leave the room and go to Christian," My voice lowered slightly. She shook her head again, this time around I wouldn't let her stay here. "Isabell Marianna Hathaway, I said leave!" I was surprised I hadn't started cursing yet. Again she shook her head. This time Mason took the bottle out of my hand and took a swing.

"Isabell I think it'd be best if you leave." Lissa said gently probbing Isabell out the door.

"No, she's my sister and I need to talk to her!" She stomped her foot.

"Isabell," I sighed taking a long drink. "We'll talk about this later, I want to spend some time with my friends, now LEAVE!" I yelled the last part. Finally with tears in her eyes she ran out. I turned back to them and shrugged. We all thought up a meeting spot, finished of the bottle then went to our "stations". I put on my heels and a hair tie on my wrist before I locked my door and opened the window, I stood on the ledge and jumped off.

I loved the feel of wind whipping my face, I smiled when I hit the ground comfortably. I stood up and jogged into woods and waited in the clearing. Eddie came out first, his cloak was black, I already knew what he was wearing. I bet it was jeans and a black button down. Lissa came out next her cloak was a light pink almost white.

"Do I even want to know?" Eddie asked, I knew he was talking about the Isabell thing but I didn't feel like explaining it again.

"Not really," I said honestly. He nodded and Mason emerged from the bush. I grinned and he groaned. I lead the way we talk mindlessly for a while, walking for who knows how long. Finally we heard the music. I grinned and pushed through the last of the brush, as always everyone looked my way. Off in a dark area I saw some kids passing around a joint.

"Hey you!" I called they looked at me. "Bring that over here," I said. A timid boy brought it and I took it and took a drag. I grinned at him and he smiled back. I took of the cloak and threw on a branch, which was shortly joined by everyone else's

"Who has a cig?" I called, about five people produced a pack of cigerettes. I took one and light it up. I passed it to Mason and took a drag.

"You have more!?!" I called they nodded/ "Make more are you crazy come on! Let's party!" Everyone cheered and music got that much louder. Every one was dancing and laughing. We were high and wasted that was the best remedy right now. The fire crackled, and was laughing and telling jokes. Someone brought munchies so no one had to leave to get anything.

I had a beer in my hand and was chuggin it down. I was racing some guy who looked ready to pass out.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Everyone chanted. My beer hit the table and they cheered.

"WooHoo!" I yelled. I stood up and everything spun, I was neausous but I pushed it aside and started dancing with Mason. People started leaving and we left as well. How I took my cloak and managed to put it on and walk at the same I have no idea. Again how we got home and in my room(I have a key) unnoticed, I have no clue. I barely remember Mason and Eddie crashing on the couch and Lissa and I on the bed.

I woke up the next morning to a pounding head ache, and my body refusing to move. I moaned and put my arm over my eyes.

"Don't be so loud," Eddie moaned from his spot on the coach.

"Would you two shut they hell up, you're making my head hurt worst!" Mason complained before I heard a light "pow".

"Rose I'm going to kill you," Lissa said joining the party.

"Close your ears," I warned barely glancing to make sure they did as I said.

"ALBERTA!" I yelled. Not five seconds later Alberta birst through the door.

"Yes princess?" She asked looking at all of us.

"Alberta, can you do me the biggest favor and asked the Chef to make four cups of coffe, ice packs, donuts and send up some aspirn, with a maid." I moaned at the end and she chuckled, too loud for us 'cuz we all groaned. She left still chuckling.

"I hate this shit," we all said at the same time. We looked at eachother for a breif moment before laughing. Then telling each other to shut the fuck up, because it hurt. I heard the maid walking towards us and grimanced.

"Here, princess everything you wished for." I sat up and winced. Everyone else did the same thing, I took the asprin and coffee before resting the cold pack on my forehead. She set the donut on the center table and left.

I took off the heels and stood up. I stumbled before straightening myself, keeping the coffee in one hand and ice pack in another. I sat down on the single car and set the coffee down and picked up a donut. We stayed in my room the majority of the morning and talked, ate and nursed our hang over. I finally got up and took a shower. I got dressed in comfy sweats, a baggy T-shirt, and my hair in a messy pony tail.

Eddie went next, then Lissa, followed by Mason. All of us in sweats and baggy T-shirts, we laughed before finishing off the rest of the coffee and donuts.

"Rose, you were right about the dress, you were drop dead gorgous!" Lissa whispered. I laughed as we walked to the kitchen, Cheif looked at us and laughed.

We spent the whole day together, watching movies, playing games, and just talked. It was the most fun we had. Not once did I think of war, my siblings, my parents, being queen, or the prophecy. Right now I wanted nothing more than to freeze time, right here, right now, me and my friends. That's all I needed right now.

**_ Okay I know right now I'm having Rose as a complete Bitch to Isabell. But trust me everything will be better eventually. Um... suggestions always welcome let me know what you like or dislike. Oh and the smoking weed then a cig. I heard you get more high that way. *shrug* Anyway tell me what you guys think!!! Lolsz_**


	14. Blood and Coma Comes With It's perks

The next couple of days went by smoothly, well almost everything. Isabell and I had talked, let's just say it wasn't pretty.

----------Flashback------------

I was walking down the corrider for practice, Mason at my side. Our arms lopped in each others as we stumbled along to the gym. We were laughing about our chicken fight last time we went out. I felt a tug on my other arm and I looked down to see a determined and scared Isabell. I sighed and turned to Mason.

"Mase I'll meet you in the gym okay?" I said. My face slowly becoming emotionless. He nodded and I kissed his cheek. "Stay close, very close, if you hear me yell, growl, or something brake. If Alberta's around, grab her and come get me. Okay?" He barely nodded and walked down the hall.

I sighed, turned around, and crossed my arms. She was wearing a white gown, it used to be her favorite.

"What?" I hated being this way but I needed her to hate me. Hate me with every fiber in her being, and there was only one way to do that. The one thing I would never do, no matter how bad Darcy got. Kill Christian. Never would I even consider it.

"Rose what's wrong with you?" Her voice was soft.

"Nothing's wrong with me, something's right with me," I said. She looked me in the and flinched at my cold expression.

"Rose, you were never like this, what happened?" She asked.

"What happened? What happened?!? What happened was this war, five years of this war, of greif, of me bringing death." My voice if possible got colder. She seemed to flinched. "War changes people, it makes you see the world for what it really is. It made me see that I had to be strong, I had to fight to keep my people safe." I looked out the window, it looked out onto the village (town), my people fought for their freedom just as I do for them.

"You still fight!?!" She exclaimed.

"Of course I fight! Fighting is my passion, it's my calling! Fighting is what half of the female population is to afraid to do! It's what I have to do as princess, as queen, for my people, for my loved ones." I looked back at her.

"BUT YOU DON"T HAVE TO!" She yelled. My chest gave an uncomfortable thump. No I wouldn't lose control

"YES I DO!" My voice just barely got louder.

"You don't have to fight in this pointless war!" She stomped her foot stubornly.

"Dammit Isabell, do you have any idea what your saying!" I put my hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Do you know how much pain and suffering they caused us! Do you know who they've killed! They killed all of our aunts and uncles, our friends! People we loved, they even killed you, and you don't want me to fight! You will never understand the pain I've been put through." I sneered. I took my hands off her shoulders and balled my hands into fist, my nails sharpened and cut into my skin. I savored the slight relif of the internal war but it quickly returned.

All I wanted to do was shout for Mason to get me out of here. At that exact moment Lissa came around the corner and smiled at me. I shot her a look that said "Come over here in a second" she tilted her head, before noticing Isabell. She nodded and waited.

"I may not know but that doesn't mean anything! Rose explain it to me! Please I want to understand!" She half pleaded.

"It means everything, Isabell, there's not to explain. And there's nothing for you to understand." My eyes darkened a fraction, that was Lissa's que. She came skipping towards me, smiling brightly.

"There you are Rose, you're late for practice, Mason called me." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Any time," she whispered back. She pulled back and walked to the end of the hall and waved me over.

"I have to go," I said to Isabell before I ran off to meet Lissa. She looked at me, sympathy in her eyes.

"That bad, huh?" Lissa said looping her arm through mine, much like Mason had.

"I wish I could tell her everything, but I don't even know everything!" I exclaimed. We went to the gym and I let out majority of my frustration on the punching bag and Mason.

-------------------End of Flashback-----------------------

I shivered and focused on the path I was on. I opened the door and walked out onto the bridge. I sat on my favorite window seal and stared out at the full moon. I was leaving tomorrow and Eddie had left yesterday. Mason and I were going together, Lissa had fallen asleep in my room and Christian and I hadn't talk with depressed me in a way. I still hadn't taken off Dimitri's necklace and surprisingly no one noticed.

I sat back and looked up, closing my eyes. I thought about everything that I had kept looked away. The prophecy, Dimitri, Isabell, the war, just everything. Why did I have to deal with this, why did everythign have to come crashing around me, how the hell could I even think I was falling in love with Dimitri Belikov.

My hand wrapped around the necklace and I drifted of to sleep. My dreams were nothing but war and all my mistakes. I woke up with a gasp, my heart beat fast, sweat beaded my face and neck. I looked around the sun was just coming up and the air was much colder. I leaned my head back and took a deep breath before I got up.

Lissa was snoring quitely on the bed and I chuckled. I took a long hot shower before I came out and put on some sweats and a tank top. I packed my clothes, my knifes and my sword. I nudged Lissa and she moaned.

"Liss?" I whispered. She moaned again.

"Oh, Christian," She sighed smiling. Oh shit, hell no.

"Fuck that Liss, get up no way in hell are you having sex dreams about my brother, in my bed!" I pushed her and she just giggled. Oh this was going to be fun. I picked her up gentle not to wake her up, and jogged to the indoor pool and stood at the edge. She was soo going to kill me. I streched my arms out and dropped her. I jumped back and she made a huge splash. Not seconds later she resurfaced spitting out water. I was laughing my ass off.

"What the hell Rose!" She said, her face red.

"Oh shit that was priceless, that was fuckin' priceless!" I gasped. She climbed out and opened her arms.

"Rose you look like you need a hug," I stopped laughing and took a step back.

"No I'm good on hugs," I said, and took another step back. That's when she started running towards me.

"Shit!" I yelled and ran towards the exit. I burst through the door and ran down the hall. I heard Lissa wet sloshey footsteps. I ran and Lissa not far behind me, I was about 20 ft ahead of her. I was busy running I didn't realize where I was going until I bumped into something, well more like someone.

I bounced back and looked up to be met by ice blue eyes. Christian and Isabell right behind him. "Hi Christian, gotta go now!" I said quickly. I heard Lissa getting closer and squeal/screamed. "Stay away from me!" I screamed and Christian looked confused. I was smiling like crazy and I started running again. Lissa closer now, I was just out of reach. Finally after about 20 minutes I tripped on a rock and fell. The next thing I know Lissa's on top of me soaking me with water.

We laughed and I flipped us around and pinned her down.

"NO FAIR! I TRIPPED!" I complained.

"NO fair! I was ASLEEP!" She mimicked me. We laughed more and I fell to her side. I heard people running towards us but we stayed on the ground.

"What the hell was that about!?" Christian gasped. I looked at him hicked and eyebrow and shrugged. I got up and helped Lissa up as well. I walked away and Lissa stayed to talk to Christian. We agreed to meet outside in 30 minutes. I went back to my room and changed clothes again. I walked down to the kitchen, swinging my bag over my shoulder and Chef was already making donuts and coffee. I smiled at him and saw Mason sitting at the table, a plate of food in front of him.

I crept up behind him and shoved him forward causing him to jump. I laughed and he grinned.

"Not funny, Hathaway," I smiled and sat down Chef bringing out my favorite fried and glazed food. I ate them quickly and quitely, when I looked up I saw a very amused Mason looking at me. I smiled and drank some coffee.

"What?" I grinned.

"Nothing, are you done?" I nodded and we left. We walked in a comfortable silence until I remember to say goodbye to my dad. I quickly told Mason what I was going to do before running to find him. As usual I found him in main sitting room sitting at the piano. I walked next to him and hugged him.

"Daddy i have to leave, but I'll be back soon, just like I always do, okay?" He barely even nodded his head before I walked out. I ran to the enterance late as usual. Lissa, who was now in dry clothes, smiled at me sadly. She hugged me close, and I hugged her back.

"You better come home in one peice you hear me?" She threatened. I smiled and nodded.

"Even if I do get hurt I don't want you to heal me, I need to get through it on my own." I said, she nodded reluctantly. "No matter what happens Liss, you do know I love you right?" I asked.

"Of course I do, what would make you say that?" She murmured.

"I just have a feeling. You're my best friend, and my sister, no matter what anyone says." I hugged her again. When I actually looked around I saw it was only Mason, Lissa and I, not even my brother. I sighed and smiled at Lissa before walking out to the stables. Moonshine was waiting there for me, looking at me in the eye. I petted her soft pelt before I mounted her. She walked outside the stables and we waited for Mason who joined is not seconds later.

We raced to the meeting place and waited for Alberta to tell us when we could go to camp. Which wasn't too long, we were at the camp and settled in. Eddie, Mason and I were just chillin' in the tent, talking, joking around the majority of the night. Eddie and Mason feel asleep first so I put on a nightgown got my sword and headed out to the field.

I stayed out for about a hour before I headed back. No one had been left behind, no one for me to sing to. I went back to camp and snuck back into the tent. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. My dreams were silent, and calming. I woke up at peace with myself. The boys were still asleep so I got my bag and headed to the lake. I bathed in peace and changed into leather clothes. The Belikov crest on my neck, I tucked the crested peace under my shirt. I walked back to the tent and wrapped my sword on my waist my daggers on my calf and thigh.

The boys we both putting on shirts when I tossed my bag onto the bed and pulled my hair into a tight bun. I turned to see them putting the swords on their back. I grinned and walked outside. I ate a piece of bread and coffee (I dont even kno if she drinks coffee). When it was finally time for uss to go out to the field.

This time it was me in front and Alberta and Simon flaking me, Stanny boy couldn't make it. I saw the Belikov soldiers lined up on the other side of the clearing. When I examined the crowd I looked for the leader. And of course Dimitri Belikov himself was in the front of his soldiers. He seemed to single me out and his cold glare found mine. I walked forward only to be stopped by Alberta.

"Princess, no," I shot her a look and shrugged her off. Dimitri seemed to run into the same problem. A women about 6 or 7 years older than him stopped him and murmured something. Dimitri said something back and they argued for a moment before she let him go. He continued to walk toward me, we drew our swords and I could feel everyone tense. I dug mine into the ground and he did the same. We walked until there was about a foot seperating us.

"Comrade," I said.

"Don't call me that," He responded. I grinned.

"What the little prince doesn't like his nickname, didn't seem to bother you before," I taunted.

"You're wearing the necklace," He changed the subject. I touched the chain and nodded.

"Didn't want anyone to find if I took it off," I shrugged. He accepted this.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked eyeing the furious looking chick, who was glaring daggers at me.

"Call back your soldiers, I call back mine," He stated.

"If only it were that easy," I muttered. "I can do that," I said after a seconds thought. He nodded.

"How's your sister?" He asked suddenly, as if we weren't in the middle of a battle field.

"Let's just say I left her with more questions than answers." I sighed.

"I think you should get back before your girl comes over here and starts a riot." I chuckled. He looked over his shoulder and sighed, when he looked back at me his face was softer. I smiled gently, I wanted so badly to touch him, but I couldn't.

"Same for you, except its Alberta and two boys," I laughed.

"Those to are more protective over me than my brother sometimes," I looked over my shoulder to see a fumming Mason, and a rigid Alberta, and Eddie.

"I'll go to your palace soon, no promises I'll have to sneak out." I whispered as if someone would hear me. I looked over his shoulder to see Lucas telling the mad chick something. This news only seemed to make her angrier.

"Never let's anyone know where she's going," He chuckled. I smiled at him as he turned around. He walked back to his soldiers and told them to leave. When they started walking away was when I turned around. Everyone was surprised at their "retreat".

"Come on we're going home," I called everyone looked at me. "Go!" I comanded and they did. I was in the back with Eddie, he looked deep in thought. I gazed up at the burning sun and smiled. Everytime I looked at the sun I thought of Dimitri. Maybe if I had been paying attention I would of heard the footsteps. Who knows, I sure as hell don't.

But the next thing I knew instincts told me to turn and I did. Just in time for a blade to peirce my stomach.

"Tasha!" I heard Dimitri yell. Eddie snapped out of it and looked at me to this Tasha figure. The burning in my stomach was almost unbareable. Tasha pulled the sword out and it was drenched in my blood. Eddie tackled Tasha, and Dimitri ran towards me as I started to sway.

I was in Dimitri's arms, and I felt safe, but the pain, it burned through me. Blood seeped through my lips and Dimitri whipped it away.

"Ed.. Eddie," I managed. "St...Stop," He stopped just as he was trained. He looked at me, and I tried to smiled. The pain was making it hard to think.

"T..tell Albe...Alberta no...t to fi...ght..it's...ok..ay," I stuttered. I looked into Dimitri's eyes. "Wi...ll I...die...a mon...ster?" I asked.

"No Roza, you have never been a monster. There's no way you will." Dimitri's voice was soft and comforting.

"DIMITRI! What are you doing?" Tasha screeched. Dimitri glared at her and she shrank back.

"Go back to camp NOW!" He demanded and she scurried away. Eddie knelt next to us ripping his shirt and putting it on the wound, adding pressure. I winced as the burning grew.

"Take her to the infirmary, and fast!" Dimitri comanded softly handing me over to Eddie.

"Com...rade...I'll... see y..ou soon...," I muttered and he nodded. Eddie ran back to camp me in his arms. Black spots danced in front of my eyes and my eyelids grew heavy.

"Rose, ROSE! Come on stay with me!" Eddie probed me back to conciousness. We were in camp and he was yelling for Mason and Alberta, he ran to Moonshin considering the fact that she could take more weight and run just as fast. She must have caught my scent because she let Eddie mount her (She doesn't usually let anyone but Rose on). We made it back to the palace in record time, the whole time Eddie talked to me trying to keep me awake. I fought as hard as I could, but I was slowly slipping away.

I tried to grip Eddie's shirt but I barely moved. He looked at me panic, worry, pain, and determination in his eyes.

"Te..ll ev..eryone...I l...love them.. will you?'' I whispered.

"You'll have to tell them yourself, because you're not dying, not while I'm around." He said, bursting through the door, yelling for help.

"His.. neck..lace... hi..de his..necklace," I whispered he looked at me.

"What necklace?'' he asked.

"T...he... one...I'm...wea..ring," I whispered, my eyes closing slightly. I was laid on a bed that started moving and Lissa appeared next to me crying.

"N..no...he..al...ing," I smiled, well grimanced. She nodded and I couldn't hold my eyes open my eyes anymore. I closed them and I fell into an oblvion.

I was there, I could hear everything I just couldn't see, move, or speak. Eddie, Mason and Lissa never left my side unless forced which took a lot. I don't think anyone thought to tell Christian or Isabell until Dad came in to cheek on me. This whole time I was faintly aware of my pulse beating in the back ground. Slow, very slow and steady. But when Isabell finally came to the infirmary she was crying. Screaming at me to wake up. When she touched my hand I felt my heart beat slow, more and more until it was gone.

Everyone was screaming and yelling and it hurt my ears. I heard someone burst through the door, and someone putting something on my chest, then an electric current ran through my body.

"ROSE! Please! No, oh God no, please!" I barely heard Lissa keep yelling.

"Rosie, what's going on with her! Why are they hurting her!" Isabell.

"Little sis! No, no! I can't loose you I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was such an ass please, don't leave me, I can't do it without you!" Christian.

"Rose! You're strong, come on come back," Dad.

"Come on Hathaway, you're strong you can pull through this! Please, please don't give up!" Mason.

"As long as I've known you, you've always been a fighter, don't stop fighting now, you need to fight." Eddie.

The electric current again, I felt my body lift up. I felt my senses shutting down, I could no longer smell, my hearing was going. I fought back aganist it, trying with all my might. Finally after an eternity I broke through, and my heartbeat started again. I heard sobbing and crying and suddenly I was standing in the corner next to the bed. My body was next to me and everyone around me was crying in relief. Christian, Isabell and Dad on my left side, Lissa, Mason, and Eddie on my right.

I watched everyone, day could have passed, weeks, years even and I wouldn't have known. Anytime I was left alone with someone they would always talk to me tell me that I was strong and could make it through this. I knew I could wake up everything would go back to normal, but in a way I didn't want to. If I woke up I would have to deal with all the drama, the pain, the grief, the anger. All those emotions, and I didn't want any of them. Finally while I was alone with Lissa did I decide.

I laid down and I felt everything warm up and I opened my eyes. Lissa was talking about needing me and that I promised to come back in one peice. I chuckled.

"Technaclly my dear, I did come back in one piece, I just came back with a cut in my stomach." Lissa's head snapped up and she flew into my arms. She hugged me and I winced but hugged her back.

"You scared the hell out of me, we didn't think you would wake up!" She exclaimed.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"2 weeks," she said, I groaned.

"Liss see if there's anyone in the front." She did and nodded her head.

"Doctor and 2 nurses," I silently cursed under my breath.

"Okay Liss where's my clothes?" She handed me my duffel bag. I opened it and took out clothes, at the very bottom the necklace was there. I went and took a shower, went I came out I unwrapped the bandage and saw the cut which was now sealed with stitches, it was surrounded by grotesque brusies. I groaned again and rewrapped it with water proof bandage that I found. I quickly put on some leather pants and a coreset top. I dried my hair and left it down, I focused on my reflection, my face was pale and my eyes darker. I sighed then put on the necklace and walked out into the room. Lissa looked at me and opened her mouth.

"Liss this is very important okay. When they ask you what happened say you feel asleep and when you woke up I was gone. Tell them you had a dream and that I said I would be back before 2 days time. If they argue it then say to trust my judgement. I'll be back, don't worry alright." I put my hands on her shoulders.

"But you're hurt!" She argued.

"Since when has that stopped me?" I grinned, kissed her cheek and climbed out the window. I moved quitely barely making any sound. I ran into the woods, I ran long and hard my stomach hurt like hell but I ignored it barely. I only stopped for water unti I got into Belikov terrtiory. I had the Belikov crest facing outward as I crept through the woods. I was weird how fast I got here. My breath was labored and sweat dewed my face.

"How dare you trespass on our territory!" I heard a voice hiss, just before I felt something impact with the back of my knees. I collapsed, resisting the urge to fight back. In front of me Tasha stepped out, she slapped me. My face barely moved. I stood up and picked up the necklace.

"I'm here to see Belikov," I stated simply. She eyed the crest before her eyes widened. She grumbled something before leading me to the palace. I felt my stomach stink I put pressure on it, hoping it wasn't bleeding again. We walked in she lead me throught a twist of hallways before we stopped in front of a door. She knocked.

"Prince Belikov you have a visitor," she said in disgust.

"Tell them I'm not seeing anyone," He responded. His voice strained.

Tasha turned to me, clearly planning on torturing my ass. So I grinned before calling loudly.

"Comrade!" I said. There was a shuffling on the inside and Dimitri opened the door. He looked at me up and down, from my heeled boot, to my arm around my stomach, to my red face. I smiled and he shooed Tasha off who glared at me before muttering something that sounded like "self consided bitch, needs to go jump off of a cliff" I simply chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "How have you been?"

"I just woke up from a 2 week coma, and this would be the only time I was able to sneak off." I grinned, mischeviously. He gestured me into the room and I walked in. It was simple a bed, dresser, desk, mirror, bookshelf, closet, a small sitting area and a balcany.

"Hey do you have some anti bacterial crap and bandages?" I asked adrubtly. He nodded and brought out a first aid kit. I went infront of the mirror and unzipped my top letting it fall to the floor. Dimitri's eyes widened and I laughed. I looked at the bandage and sure enough blood soaked through the bandage. I undid the bandage and wrapped it into a bloody ball. "Can you pass me a wash cloth?" I asked he nodded his eyes never leaving my stomach. He passed my the cloth with a small bowl of water.

When I reached for the cloth he snatched it away and dunked it in the water. He squeezed out most of the water and started gently cleaning the blood off. One hand had the cloth while the other held my waist.

I gasped quitely and tried to think of something else other than the feeling of his hands on my skin. My God I was falling in love with a complete stranger who just so happened to be my enemy and my supposed soul mate. I have a real fucked up life. 


	15. Scared Shitless and Coranation Plans

_**I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update. Please take my apologizes and read the chapter I hope you enfoy. And remember suggestions r alway welcome.**_

His stroked my skin softly with the cloth and I stayed perfectly still and relaxed. My skin was on fire where ever he touched me. I couldn't bring myself to tear my gaze away from his face. His expression drawn in concentration and worry.

"What do you mean you just woke up from a 2 week coma?" He asked, probably trying to make conversation.

"I went into a coma when I got back to the palace. They did surgery or what ever and when they were done it felt like I was floating you know." I said. He looked at me for a moment before going back to work. He put the anti bacterial gel on the cut and I hissed.

"What was it like?" Dimitri asked, carefull appling the gel.

"I could hear everything that was going on, like people talking and my heart beat, but I couldn't move, talk, or see. After awhile Isabell came in she started screaming for me to wake up, but when she touched me, my heart stopped." His head snapped up. He stood up to his full hight, the cloth in the bowl his hand placed gently on my cheeks.

"Your heart stopped?" His voice was disbelieveing.

Yes, and everyone was screaming at me or for me I don't know. Fighting death is not something that I ever want to do again, it was hard. Anyway my heart beat came back but instead of me floating it was like I was standing next to my bed and watching everyone. There was no sense of time or space, just me and my thoughts. Then I decided to wake up and I did." I shrugged. His finger stroked my cheekbone.

"I am so sorry," He said. I tilted my head to the side.

"Why?" I asked.

"If I had paid more attention to what was going on I would have been able to stop Tasha before she got to you." His head hung slightly. This time I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about, I'm fine now that's all that matters." I smiled. He went back to dressing my stomach. His touches were gentle but certain, and he concentrated on his work. He started wrapping the bandage around my torso and stomach. He finished and stood up. I picked up my shirt and put it back on zipping it back up. He gestured me to the couch and I sat on one end, him on the other.

"Do you believe what Rhonda said, about the prophecy I mean?" Dimitri asked. I shrugged.

"You never know, but we do need to end this war, it has changed everything in our lives and I only want the best for my people." I said, looking down at my feet. "I've killed so many of your people, how are you able to sit here and carry on a conversation with me as if I am and old friend?" the question slipped out. His face hardened to the slightest degree and I had to fight back the shiver down my spine.

"Because I have killed your people as well, and I probably have killed more than you have." He stated, I scoffed.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"20," he said simply.

"And the first time you went out to battle?" I asked. He looked at me questionably

"I was 16," He said, his eyes glazing over slightly. I shook my head, memories of all my kills, the saddness that accompanied it.

"I've killed more, much more than you have," I said, I remembered one of the most messy kills I had made. The chick had ambushed me, I had swung around and cut her throat, the blood came out in bucket fulls. Her husband or some type of relative came and attacked me, we fought for mere minutes before I killed him. I remember the light leaving his eyes ad he stared at his lover.

"How are you so sure of that?" His voice was soft.

"I'm 19 and have been fight since I was 13 (changing the age Isabell died so yea I made another mistake, I really need to fix that) I've killed so many, so much blood has been on my hands," The pain was evident even to me. "One time just because I got into an argument with my mother, I went to the battle field, Alberta couldn't hold me back. She didn't want me to do anything I would regret. I killed 3 teenagers." I looked away, shame coursing through me.

Dimitri sat in a stunned silence, before looking away as well. When he faced me his face was cold and emotionless, I quickly did the same. I felt my heart grow cold, just like it always did, and my lips turn straight and stiff. I looked at Dimitri, my posture stiiff and rigid just like it should.

"Do you believe the propecy?" He asked again. I shook my head even though something inside me screamed yes.  
"I don't think I could love someone like you," I said, I swear I saw him flinch but I couldn't be sure.

"Nor could I," He said. It stung, it really did but I said it first.

"We need to find a way to end this war," I stated, he nodded for me to continue. "I have an idea, something we both won't like but it may be nessisary." I said, I had thought about this while I ran.

He raised an eyebrow. "What could be so terrible?" He asked.

"If we combine our kingdoms and rule together, king and queen." I said, keeping a straight face the whole while. If we took eachother as each others mate then the war would most definatley stop. He thought about this for a moment before meeting my eye.

"I think that may work, but how will your people react?" He asked.

"They do't mess with me, they know I'll do what ever it takes to make their life easier. Even if it means death, they'll be shocked but they'll get over it. I can easily tell them it's for the best and they'll understand. How about your people?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Most likely the same, execpt they'll need to think it's for love," He muttered. I nodded.

"This should be interesting," I muttered. I slumped back into the couch, my posture still stiff just slightly more relaxed. Just then my stomach growled embarresingly loud, I flushed a deep crimson, causing Dimitri to chuckle. I glared at him and he went outside and said something to one of the guards before coming back in.

"I suggest you stay the night, I personally will ride with you back to your territory." Dimitri said, his tone of voice left no room for argument. Not five minutes later there was a knock on the door and a servent came in holding two trays, he placed one in front of me and one in from of Belikov. We ate the food in silence, each too wrapped up in ones thoughts to talk. When I looked out the window I notice that the sun had gone down and the moon coming up.

I gazed at it for a moment before turning back to the food. When we finished the servent came and took everything away and Dimitri and I stared at each other. I knew I was falling for him, but at the same time I didn't want to.

"Let me show you to your quarters," Dimitri said as he stood up. I followed him to the room across the hall from his bed room and walked in. The lay out was pretty much the same and I smiled at Dimitri. "Call if you need something, oh and theres clothes that you can use in that draw," He pointed to a draw and the dresser.

"Thank you," I said, he nodded and left me by myself. I was in truth very exhausted, I need sleep and my body hurt. I went to the draw and saw underwear and pajamas, I picked up a pair of shorts and a tank top. I put it on and laid on the bed, which was very soft. I was out in seconds, and was immediately plauged by nightmares. All my worst fears, every kill I've made, everytime Darcy came out flashed before my eyes. I screamed, and screamed wanting nothing more than to get out, and away from it all.

I vaguly heard some calling my name and shakin me. Finally my eyes snapped open to see a worried Dimitri. His finger whiped away the tears that stained my cheek.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, I shook my head and curled into a ball.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," I kept saying, he just held me and spoke to me softly. When I grew sleepy he tucked me in and started to leave, I don't know what came over me but I grabbed his arm. He turned to face me, and opened his mouth. "Stay with me, please?" I all but pleaded. I needed him to stay with me, even if it was for this one night.

He nodded and came under the covers with me. I hadn't noticed that he was wearing a shirt, just black pajama pants. He put an arm around my waist and I buried my face in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. His hand stoked my back in a soothing rythem and he hummed quietly. I feel into a deep dreamless sleep and smiled.

I woke up and was still wrapped up in Dimitri's arms, fire danced on my skin, and I didn't want to move. So I didn't I just stayed there and lived in the moment of utter warmth.

I knew he was starring at me, so I kept a calm relaxed face. I stayed that way for a while and he stared at me the whole while.

"You know its not polite to stare," I said with a grin and opening my eyes. He had a small smile on his lips, and he laughed quitely.

"Yes, yes I do," He said, I giggled. That's when I notice our position, my leg was wrapped around his, one arm on his chest while the other one was on his arm, my face not inches from his. His arm was still around my waist, his legs entwined (I hav no Idea how to spell it) with mine, his other arm under his head. I blushed a deep crimson thinking about what happened last night.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night," I whispered.

"You gave me quite a scare I must admit that," He whispered. We looked into each others eyes for a long time, not noticing anything else. I didn't even hear anyone coming into the room until the camera flashed. Both our heads snapped up to see a grinning Adrian, we tried to jump apart but because of our position, when he went to leap of the bed we both ended up on the floor.

He snapped another picture and I blushed. We managed to untangle ourself and then we leapt to the opposite sides of the room. Adrian looked as if he were about to pass out he was laughing so hard. He took another two pictures of our face before running out of the room with Dimitri hot on his tail. I quickly changed into my clothes and walked into the hall to see Dimitri walking back.

"Yo Belikov! I think I've over stayed my visit and I'm pretty Alberta has search parties out for me," I said, he looked up and nodded. He went into his room and changed before coming out in jeans and a T-shirt. He lead me to the stables and towards a white horse.

"This is Snowflake," Dimitri said, rubbing her snout. I placed my hand close to her nose to let her get my scent.

"Hello Snowflake," I greeted warmly. Dimitri went to his horse and I mounted Snowflake and followed him out. The horses just walked and Dimitri and I just talked.

"So what happened with your sister?" He asked quitely.

"We got into an arguement, she wants to know why I am the way I am, when in honesty I don't even know. After moms funeral I went to my room and Christian was there. We got into an argument about me and then about Isabell, he kept saying that she needed me, so I did the one thing I had to. I told him to bring her to the gym, after having this curse(Darcy) for so long I figured out that the sight of blood, certain things, and song can bring it out. So I punched the punching bag at a certain angle and it cut my knuckles, I had a song on and thought about killing. It got her out alright, I attack the bag, the dummies." I shook my head before continuing. "When Christian finally brought Isabell, well I was bleeding and I was truly a monster. I almost attacked them, but a part of me started fighting back I clawed my arm, and hit my head. I even yelled at them to go. When Lissa came, I had just barely made it back to myself. Christian didn't want her anywhere near me and she yelled at him, even said she thought she was more my sister than he was." I chuckled.

"That's why you asked if you would die a monster?" He asked.

"Yes, I am a monster, there's no way to get rid of it," I sighed. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. I took off my ring on my right ring finger and handed it to him.

"My corantion is in a weeks time, if you agree with the plan show this to the guard and they'll take you straight to me, if you want bring Adrian too, he might want to take more pictures," I grinned at the joke. He took the ring and put it on his chain. We held a playful banter the rest of the ride, going back and forth about music, games, books, and interests. Time flew by and we were finally in Hathaway territory again. I relaxed and Dimitri tensed up. We were about a mile away from the palace when we stopped.

"This is far enough, thank you, for your company and for last night." I said. Before I could swing my leg over Dimitri had jumped off of his horse and was picking me up off the horse and onto the ground. His hand stayed on my hips for an unneeded moment before he released me.

"Any time, Hathaway," He said. I smiled and ran into the woods and towards home. I went unnoticed and looked for Lissa's window, thankful that her room was on the first floor. I looked in and saw her on the bed, I almost expected Christian to be there but he wasn't. I tapped on the window and she looked up and ran towards me. She unlocked the window and enveloped me in a hug.

"Where did you go!" She exclaimed.

"Belikov palace," I said. She looked at me her mouth hanging open.

"You WHAT!" She screamed.

"We had to talk and plus I'm fine, see," I gestured to my almost unharmed body. She touched my hand and I felt the wound on my stomach heal. I glared at her before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She hugged me back, and we walked out of the room and towards the gym. I walked in and saw Eddie and Mason sparring, I smiled and looked at Lissa.

I yawned loudly. "So what does a lady have to do to get some attention around here?" I asked. They stopped and looked at me. Eddie came at me first, picking me off the ground and spinning me around. I laughed and hugged him back. Mason hugged me next and I grinned.

"So who wants to get their ass kicked first?" I asked. Eddie tackled me and we went at it, not five minutes later I had him pinned, and the door opened to reveal a pissed off Alberta. I gulp and crawled backwards off Eddie and away from Alberta.

She advanced on me and I crawled faster well until I backed into a wall.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked, her anger slowly being hidden.

"Had to talk to Belikov," I whispered, her eye brows shot up and she looked about ready to pounce. I got up and ran so fast that I probably looked like a blur. I ran straight into someone and stumbled back.

"Watch where you're going!" Christian growled.

"Well I guess your right, you are an ass," I snipped, he looked at me and the next thing I knew I was in his arms.

"Jesus you love causing trouble, I swear you do. I'm sorry little sis, I was so caught up with Isabell I.. I forgot who was there for me, and I'm sorry," He apologized and I hugged him back.

"That's all I want was an apology was that so hard?" I asked.

"I died a little inside yes," he said, I smacked his arm playfully and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you," He murmured.

"Missed you too," I whispered. We pulled apart and I explained to him the plan I came up with. He was reluctant at first but caved in and agreed.

"I can't believe you're going to do this," Christian sighed as he wrapped and arm around my waist.

"I have to do what I can for my people, even if it means a lifetime of misery." I sighed.

"I don't think you'll be miserable, I know you have feelings for him, you just don't want to admit it." He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"ROSE!" Alberta yelled. I gulped and stiffened. I turned to Alberta and quickly told her everything that happened, excluding the bed accident. She sighed.

"Kid you really are a handfull." She said.

"You know you love me anyway," I teased.

"I really have no choice in the matter," She laughed. I smiled and went to take a shower. When I came out I felt refreshed, I changed into a cotton pair of shorts, and a tank top. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to reveal Liss. She had a measuring tape(The one you use for body measurements), colors, sketches, and types of fabric. Behind her a servent held a stoll. I sighed and let them in, the servent scurried away and left us alone.

"Stand on the stoll," Lissa comanded. I did.

"Take of the clothes," I took it off and stood before her in a bra and panties.

"Bra off I need an actual measurement," I obediantly took of the bra. I really didn't care we had seen each other naked so it wasn't anything new. She started with the measurements and I did everything she said. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Christian, Eddie, and Mason. They stood frozen at the door, staring at my chest. I covered my boobs not a second later and started screaming.

"Get the FUCK OUT!!!" I screamed throughing the first thing my hands got a hold of. I dove for my bra and shorts and my shirt and threw it on before charging after the boys. I caught up to them effortlessly. I hit them all in the back the head. I started fighting with them, thats how when Lissa caught up to me I was on the floor I had Mason in a head lock, Eddie in a scissor hold, and with my free hand had a fistful of Christian's hair.

I squeezed and pulled and they all struggled. Isabell came running down the hall and I tightened my holds.

"Who's going to walk into my room without knocking again?" I asked, tightening my grip on them. They remained silent.

"Who's going to start knocking?" I growled.

"I am!" They corused together. I gave one final hard tug and released them. I stood and walked next to Lissa my arms crossed over my chest. They stood up all avoiding my glare.

"Let's get this over with," I sighed. "No one is allowed in my room until I say so, got it," I said they nodded. Lissa took me back to the room and I closed the door, locking it this time. I stood back on the stool and stripped my clothes. Lissa continued doing my measurements and wrote them in a book.

"Your boobs got bigger," She muttered writing it down. She finished it up and I put my clothes on and we went to the lounge on the third floor. We sat at the table and one of the servents went and got doughnuts and coffee. I thank them and Lissa showed me her designs, I oohed and awwed until I finally picked one, I was in love with a dress.

"I was thinking white...," She looked at me before continuing. "Better yet it'll look better in black," I nodded my approval and Lissa went to her room to get to work.

I went back to my room and put on a dress for the hell of it. (Pic on my profile) It was white and gold and wasn't half bad. I put on white wedges and the cotton strape wrapped up to my calf. I left my hair down and walked out. After walking around for a while I found Christian.

"Hey," He said, thankfully forgetting the incident earier.

"Hey," I replied, he took my wrists and started walking.  
"Let's dance," He called over his shoulder.

"But there's no music!" I half whined. He lead me to the ball room and to the middle of the dance floor, he turned on a waltz song and turned to me. He bowed and streched his hand, I cursied politely and took it. He lead me around the floor, turning me in circles and dancing backwards which was really fun. We danced for an eternity and when it was time to finish, he spun me out and almost into his arms. He picked me up one of my legs behind him, almost around his waist while the other was tucked neatly between us. He set me down mid spin and I continued with him, he twirled me around one more time then dip.

I didn't notice someone watching us until she started clapping. I still didn't look away from Christian, I had my brother back. I hugged him, and smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I said as I pulled away.

"Neither would I little sis, neither would I," He kissed my cheek and we turned to face Isabell. She was wearing a teal colored dress and was smiling madly. She ran into Christian's arms without a second thought. That stung a bit, I smiled at them. I excused myself and went to my room, I pick up my book and went to the bridge, I read until I fell asleep.

The next week turned into a routine, wake up, go train, eat, shower, go set up the ball room, hang out with the gang, eat dinner, go to the bridge and read, then go to sleep in my bed.

Finally, after a week of preparation everything was ready. I already had the dress on and my make up done, Lissa was just doing my hair. She was already done.

"I'm so nervous Liss," I said. I looked at my slightly skaing hands.

"You'll do fine, you've been preparing for this practically your whole life," Lissa soothed me. I stood up and started pacing my heels sitting next to Lissa. I quickly put them on, I continued my pace until Lissa stepped into my path.

"I'm stopping you before you wear down the carpet," She said I nodded. I picked up a doughnut and took a bite. There was a knock on the door and I groaned.

"Come in," I called. Alberta opened the door and looked at me, she hugged me for a moment.

"You have visitors," She said. I cocked my head to the side as she opened the door. Dimitri stood there looking a bit awkward, he looked at me and his eyes widened slightly. I smiled at his reaction. Behind him Adrian stood smiling and looking a bit tipsy.

"I never thought I be happy to see a Belikov, I thought you wouldn't make it," I said.

"It took some convincing but I managed," He shrugged.

"Well we had fun guessing your size but we managed I hope," I said gesturing to Lissa who was bringing out a black bag. She handed it to him and he cocked and eye brow at me. "You'll need something to wear," I said. I pointed to the room across from mine and he disappeared into the room. I went back to pacing.

"You were right he is pretty cute," Lissa mused, I grinned and quicken my pace.

"What if they reject the idea?" I asked, only the worst going through my mind.

"They won't so long as you're queen they will deal with it," Lissa said. I sighed.

"What if Darcy decides to make an appearance?" I had a hand over my heart.

"Look if she does then you have to fight with everything in you, alright?" She sounded like a stern mother.

"Okay," My heart beat was slow and even.

"Mind introducing me to your friend?" Adrian said making his presense known. I looked at him and he snapped a picture, I groaned.

"Liss this is Adrian, Adrian this is Lissa. Adrian shouldn't you be helping Dimitri?" He nodded and left the room. I paced for about 10 more minutes until Dimitri walked through the door. I was temperarily frozen, we got the measurements right, and it looked good. He was wear a 3 peice black silk suit, it match my dress. I noticed he had the buttons up to his throat. I grinned and strode up to him, I undid the top two buttons showing a bit of his chest.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"It looks better," I smiled, he grinned back.

Today I was going to be queen, today Dimitri and I would be practically stuck together. I know I told him I could never fall in love with someone like him, but in reality I was already in love with so the choice wasn't mine to make. Adrian snapped a few pictures here and there as I lead them the back way to the ballroom. Dimitri and I walked side by side, just close enough to touch but resisting the urge.


	16. Speeches and Hot Coco

I sighed and paced through the back stage, Dad was currently talking to every one. Christian came up behind me and massaged my shoulders.

"Breathe sis, breathe," He said. I took a deep beath but I was still as stiff as a plank.

"I can't, Christ Chris I don't know what to do, what to say," I said, starting my pace again. Never had I been this nervous, not even my first time out to battle. "I think I'm going to hurl," I murmured my arms constricting around my stomach. I took another breath through my nose, and out through my mouth. Christian went back to my shoulders and I relaxed finally.

"You'll do fine," He whispered in my ear. Lissa walked to face me, and smiled warmly.

"How's he holding up?" I asked trying to get my mind off of the crowd out side.

"He's doing good, I suppose," She whispered. I nodded and pulled myself together. Dad came out and smiled at me.

"Its you time to shine sweetie," He came next to me and kissed my cheek. Every body filed out leaving me alone with Dimitri and dad. "You'll do great," He whispered. I nodded and kissed his cheek, before walking over to Dimitri.

"Don't come out until I signal for you to come out, when you do don't show weakness," I said, my face dead serious, his face dropped slightly. "Good luck," I whispered. He nodded, I smiled slightly at him and walked out. People cheered so I glanced at them and saw my family and friends sitting in the front row. I barely flashed a grin at them, before facing the preist.

I smiled at him and he bowed before smiling back.

"Do you, Rosemarie Elizabeth Hathaway, swear that you will rule truthfully, and fairly?" He asked.

"I do," I said calmly.

"Will you hear the complaints of your people and act upon it accordingly?" He asked me again.

"I will," I responded.

"Do you so solmely swear, that you will never abuse your power, that you rule warmly and justly? Will you guide your people to the light and and take this seriously until the day you die? " He asked, I looked around, meeting everybody's eye before I answered.

"I do solemly swear," I vowed seriously. In the back of my head I heard Darcy laugh. Each gaurd came and swore their services to me before my dad and the preist came out.

Dad placed Mom's crown on my head, and smiled at me before stepping to my left. The preist came and took my right arm and we faced the crowd head on.

"I present to you, Queen Rosemarie Elizabeth Hathaway, may she live and prosper for a very long time!" His voice rang out and people stood up and cheered. I smiled at them and the preist stood next to Dad. When they quieted I stepped forward, taking a deep breath.

"Every one, friends, family, just everyone, I'm so glad you could make it," I said loudly and calmly. "As you all know I would do absolutley everything and anything in my power to end this war, that includes fighting myself." I said, people nodded and I continued. "And after years, and generations of fighting, I have found a way to end this war!" I called, people looked at eachother, confused.

"How?!?" Some one called quite loudly. I took a deep breath, this was it.

'Here comes the fun part!' Darcy squealed.

"I had a meeting with Rhonda, and Dimitri Belikov was there," I said, there was a collective gasp. "We came to an agreement, I call back my soldiers him call back his. We did but I knew this plan would only work for so long, so I personally went to the Belikov Palace. After a long talk, Dimitri and I have come to an agreement we're bringing our kingdom's together forever," I said.

"What?!?" Multiple people said in unison.

"I understand this is a bit of a shock, but this is the most effective way I can end this war perminantely (Crapping spelling keep that in mind). It'll take some getting used to but Dimitri Belikov is our new king." I said calmly, trying to be the voice of reason. I breifly gestured to Dimitri and he took a step.

"This is insanity!" Someone yelled. I gestured for him to stop, he did.

"I understand that this..." I started.

"Do you even have any idea how many of us he's killed!" Some one interrupted.

"And how many of them have I killed?" I countered. The man spluttered, before looking me in the eye.

"Does this mean you're condoning his actions?" He countered.

"He was trying to protect his kingdom, much as we all have, I never said I condoned it, I just accepted it, much as I wish you all would. I have killed, you have killed, we killed to protect out family and friends. Dimitri Belikov and his soldiers have done the same thing, they protected their relatives, just has we do." I said, Lissa and Christian had pride written on their face, Adrian took a picture. The seriousness that flowed through me made me feel like a queen, it was weird.

I gestured to Dimitri and he walked onto the stage and next to me. I looked at him and he glanced at me, I smiled a reasurring smile before turning back to the crowd.

"You brought him to our home?!?" Some chick shreiked.

'She's yelling at the queen, that is unacceptable!' Darcy growled.

"He is your king, while he stays here I except him to be treated as such!" I snapped, she cowered back. Dimitri put his hand on my arm, the warmth from his touch relaxed me. I stepped back and he stepped forward.

"Please, I understand that I am considered an enemy in practically all senses of the term. But as much as all of you want this war over, me and my people want the same thing. As Rose has kindly pointed out, almost none of us are saints, almost all of us have killed. I've killed your people and you mine for generations at a time. But now Rosemarie and I are putting an end to this," I stepped forward and took his hand.

"We all grew up to war, to people dying, but now we want to end it. Help us do that, help us give our children and further generations grow up in a peace filled world. The world we sing about, the world we've dreamt about." I all but pleaded. Lissa, Eddie, Mason, Christian, Adrian, and Isabell all stood up.

"We believe," They said in unison, sounding like one voice. I smiled at them and they smiled back. I winked at them and turned the crowd.

Some of the kids and women stood up, even a few men stood up as well.

"We believe," They said, the one voice going on again. I smiled warmly at them.

"That's all we ask, thank you," I said before leading Dimitri off the stage. When we were covered I hugged him. He was very hestitant at first but he hugged me back.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Anytime," He said. A camera went off and we pulled away to see a grinning Adrian and Christian. I hugged Adrian breifly before being pulled into Christian's arms.

"You did great out there, you'll do great as queen," He whispered into my ear. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Rosie?" Isabella asked from behind me. I tensed up slightly and Christian looked at me. I slightly shook my head, silently telling him I couldn't do this. He slightly nodded, 'Yes you can,' we went back and forth for a moment before I gave up. I turned around and faced Isabell, she stood before me wearing a very nice silk white dress.

"Yes?" I asked politely. Darcy sturred slightly and I swallowed. The next thing I knew her arms were around me and her body was shaking with sobs. I didn't react at first but after a minute I wrapped my arms around her waist. I held her close and sat down on a chair Christian brought. Christian stood on my right side while Dad on my left, Adrian snapped a picture, I glared at him and he put his hands up.

We stayed like that for a little while, Dimitri and Adrian stood in the corner talking about something.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay," She whimpered. I sighed quitely and looked at Christian, he smiled at me. Dimitri came up to me then, his expression soft.

"I don't mean to interupt but can we talk?" He asked. I nodded and handed over an almost sleeping Isabell over to Dad. He smiled at me and I stood up. I led Dimitri out of the ball room and up to the bridge. I sat on the window and Dimitri sat next to me. "I take you come up here often," He said casually.

"Yea, no one really knows that though," I said and looked at him. "You did great today," I complemented.

"Thanks, if looks could kill than I'd be dead and buried ten feet under," He joked. I grinned.

"They were just surprised, they actually took it better than I thought," I shrugged.

"You know when we go my to my land, we'll have to act in love, unlike here were they can know it's a set up." He said seriously.

"I understand that, it should be interesting," I smiled, it shouldn't be hard for me to act.

"My people hopefully won't react badly, they'll be happy if I'm happy." He said looked out to the woods. The sun was high up in the sky and the light made it look as if his skin was glowing.

"I would hope so," I said quitely. We stayed there and just looked out side, not talking, just taking in the comfort of wach others presence. "How does it feel to be king?" I asked.

"Weird, considering the fact that I didn't grow up here," He said, still we didn't look at each other.

"I wouldn't except anything else," I murmured. I glanced at my watch, I jumped up, almost stumbling.

"You alright?" Dimitri asked, reaching out to steady me.

"Yea I'm fine, I'm late for practise, but first I need to show you to your quaters," I said, I lead him to the room across for mine, which I had stocked with clothes that Lissa and I put together. "This is where you will be staying, there's clothes in the drawers. To get to the gym go down the main stairs, go the opposite hallway from the ballroom. Its the big doors at the end of the hall, I'll be there." I said, he nodded and I went to my room and put on shorts and a shirt. I ran down the hall barely managing to put my sneakers on and my hair into a bun.

I bursted through the gym doors to see Mason standing in the middle of the gym, a frown on his face.

"Look I can explain," I said. He glared at me, and I winced slightly.

"Explain that you were planning something like this without telling me. Rose come on I thought we were closer than that." He responded.

"We are, I just..," I dragged off.

"You just what Rose? Because from the looks of it you're falling in love with him, with Belikov of all people Hathaway!" Mason yelled.

"I'm not falling in love with him, Mason come on I didn't tell because I didn't see you save for when we were fighting. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I said my voice getting louder.

'You know you love him, admit it,' Darcy taunted. Mason started to walk out and I started to get desperate for him to understand.

"Mason! Please! You don't understand! I'm doing this so that way we don't have to FIGHT ANYMORE!" I was yelling by the end. Mason snapped to look at me.

"Rose! He killed my father, my uncle and my older brother! I need to fight!" He yelled walking up to me.

"Yea and they killed my aunts, uncles, friends, and they kill Isabell! I know the need but Mase you have to let it go!" I pleaded.

"No you don't understand the need to fight, all you know is the need to kill!" I gaped he seriously just went there.

"Fine if the need is so strong then fight me," I said stepping forward, my chest touching his. My blood was boiling but I was doing my best to keep it in check.  
"I can't do that," He said.

"Why? Come on," I pushed him backwards. He stumbled and looked at me. "Come on fight me, what are you scared?" I taunted, pushing him again. This time he pushed me back. He threw the first punch, I ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. He hit the ground with an audioble 'thud'. He sprung up and we started fighting all out.

I was fighting yes, but at the same time I was putting Darcy in a cage in the back of my mind. She trashed and trashed but I refused to give up. I didn't realize that I was hitting Mason harder than normal, and I was also unaware of the pain that pulsated through me.

He pinned me down and punched me in the gut. I kicked him back and lunged onto top of him, I punched him in the face. Slowly, I became aware of us being watched. I turned to see a surprised looking Dimitri. While Darcy was still fought aganist her invisible restraint, her thrashes were lessened. I stood up and helped Mason up.

"Can you try to get over it, please Mase?" I asked.

"I'll try, I still don't like it," He sighed. I touched my mouth and it stung. I looked at Mase and we both ran to a mirror. I gasped, I had a split lip, and a black eye, and a bruise on my left cheek. Mason's eyebrow was split, a black eye and a bruise on his jaw.

"You asshole," I said.

"Bitch," He replied.

"Fucker," I snapped. "We can go on all day," He sighed.

"Go get Liss," I pushed him playfully.  
He left and I turned to Dimitri.

"How long were you there?" I asked shyly.

"When he pinned you down," He said.

"Sorry you had to see that we had a bit of a disagreement," I sighed.

"Its alright, I suppose," I probbed my ribs and stomach and winced, yep I was bruised. Dimitri's hand caressed my cheek barely touching my black eye.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No, not really," I said, when in reality it hurt like hell. Lissa and Mason barged in and Dimitri's hand disappeared behind his back. Lissa'a mouth hung open and she slapped Mason's arm.

"You ass, what did you do!?!" She scolded.

"Told you, you were and ass," I taunted. Lissa ran up to me and put her hand on my cheek. The warmth of her healing ran through me. I felt everything heal and she pulled away.

"There you go, good as new," Lissa stated proudly. I hugged her.

"Thanks Liss," I whispered. She nodded and excused herself saying that she needed to find Christian. Mason had left a few minutes ago, I turned to face a stunned Belikov.

"I can explain," I said with a sheepish grin. I went and took a quick shower before changing into a satin dress. I led Dimitri through the garden and we talked about everything and anything.

"My dad used to beat my mom, she never did anything about, but I did." He said, avoiding my gaze.

"Please tell me you beat the crap out of him," I couldn't help it.

"I did," He laughed.

"Wow," I said raising my eyebrows. "My mom and I used to get into really bad arguments, it got so bad one time she ended up giving me a black eye. Unfortunatley, then we didn't know about Lissa's healing, so I had to stick it out." I laughed at the memory. I heard Dimitri chuckle quitely.

"I remember one time when Anthoney was still young I was walking past my moms room and I heard something moving. So I walk in and find him wearing Mom's dress, heels, and putting on lipstick. It was hilarious! I swear, it was blackmail for a year." He laughed, his laugh was warm and velvety. I laughed as well.

"Tell me about him, as far as I know he seemed pretty innocent," I said. We walked into the gazebo that was in the center of the garden, surounded by rose bushes. He told me stories of his brother, he was really sweet and sensitive, not one who was fit for war. He only went because his brothers were in. Dimitri told me he often felt bad for not being there for him. I told him about how it wasn't his fault, and that he seemed to be a sweet boy.

Eventually we had gone inside and drinking hot chocolate (Okay forgot how to spell). While I put one packet of the choclate in he put two.

"Double the ingrediant (Currently dont have Shadow Kissed my friend has it so I fix it when I get it)," He said as he handed me another packet. I shrugged and put it in. I blew to cool down the hot liquid, I tasted it and hummed my approval.

"Really good," I said.

"Told you," Dimitri said, turning to face me. I grinned, and took out a bag of mini marshmellows.

"Marshmellows always make great things better," I smiled. I put a few of them in both our drinks. "It makes it slightly creamier when they melt." I said taking another sip. He tasted his and nodded slightly.

"I really like it," He said.

"Told you," I mimicked him. He chuckled quitely.

"So what's the story between you and your brother?" He asked.

"We are very close, we've always been close, especially after Isabell was born. I remember I used to have this doll a long time ago, I walked into his room and found him making out with it. He swore me to secracy to never tell anybody." I laughed. Dimitri chuckled and someone walked into the kitchen.

"You didn't tell Isabell?" He asked dubiously.

"Oh Isabell is no saint either!" I put my hand over my heart dramatically. "She thought she could get away with wearing make up and a bikini. So when I saw her I figured let her do whatever right. Right, so she's walked around looking cute as a button, but she didn't know make wasn't water proof and she gets in the water trying to impress some boy. She comes up for air and the make up is smeared and Mom walks in. The look on her face was priceless!" I laughed, he laughed with me.

"Haven't seen you laugh like that in a while," Lissa said leaning aganist the counter.

"Hey Liss," I hugged her. "I have yet to actually introduce you two. Dimitri this is my best friend Vasilisa, better known as Lissa," I introduced. They shook hands and smiled slightly.

"I can't wait for the ball tomorrow!" She squealed. I smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait to see the dress you made, you've been keeping me in the dark for the past week!" I winked. "At least this time I'll know who I'm dancing with." I said with a pointed look at Dimitri, who grinned sheepish.

"I will admit you guys can throw a good masquerade," He stated, I took a sip from my drink. "I think it's time I retire," Dimitri said, putting down his drink and leaving the room. Lissa looked at me an expectant look on her face.

"Your glowing," She stated. I smiled, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I couldn't get his face, his smile. his laugh. I smiled at Liss and turned around. I started walking out and turned to face her.

"I have no clue as to what you may mean," I said leaving. 


	17. Dances and Tears

I was sitting in my room with Lissa, Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, Isabell, Mason and Eddie. We were all dressed for the ball but Liss was doing my make up. Dimitri sat reading a book yet still talking with the guys.

"Pucker your lips," Lissa ordered. I groaned quite loudly.

"Liss! I thought you were doing my make up simple!" I whined. The guys looked up at our mini despute.

"I am so just shut up and pucker your lips!" She ordered louder. I glared at her breifly before puckering my lips. She applied lip gloss then stepped back to look at me, a slow smile curving her lips. I looked in the mirror and grinned. She had just applied lip gloss, mascara and eye liner.

"Thank you Liss," I said, pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back and started laughing.

"Told you so," She laughed. We pulled away from eachother and smiled.

"Sit down and close your eyes," I said pointing to the chair. She sat down and closed her eyes obidently. I did her make up simple and natural. When I pulled away she smiled and hugged me. Isabell stood up and waltzed over to us.

"Can you do my make up?" She asked so innocently. I looked over at Christian with a pleading look, he looked from me to Isabell.

"No way, don't pull that on me!" He said leaning back.

"Fine, Isabell your brother said no," I said, seriousness dripping from every word. She pouted cutely and I chuckled. I walked over to Christian and sat on his lap. He glared at me, and I just grinned and pecked his cheek. I looked at all my friends, I smiled and stood up.

"Come on, group shot!" I said, Adrian smiled and brought out his camera. While he set it up we all took a stance, Dimitri stood next to me his arms around my wais (to which everyone, including myself stiffened), Christian standing to my left but holding Lissa, Isabell stood between me and Christian, Mason stood next to Lissa while Eddie stood next to Adrian who was next to Dimitri.

"Say cheese," Adrian said, we laughed and the camera went off. After that we all took pictures with each other, everyone had a picture with each other.

"With all these pictures you take, what are you going to do with them?" I asked Adrian as we walked to the Ball Room.

"I'll put them in a book, let it keep the process of everyone's relationships I guess," He shrugged. I laughed and we walked down to the top of the stairs. People were swarming every where Eddie and Mason went down first, followed by Adrian and Isabell, Christian kissed my cheek before going down the stairs with Lissa.

I stopped Dimitri, he looked at me. I smiled at him, I hugged him breifly.

"Thank you for doing this," I whispered.

"It's no problem," He responded, offering me his arm. I took it and we continued to the top of the stairs.

"I present to you, Queen Rosemarie Hathaway and King Dimitri Belikov!" Someone called, everyone turned to face us and bowed in respect. We walked down each step in sync, I smiled at everyone and they smiled back. Everybody went into the ball room and I made Dimitri mingle. I saw one of my old friends.

"Katherine, my dear, who are you?" I asked hugging her. We kissed each others cheeks and I swear Dimitri paled.

"Rose, I have been fine. how about you?" She responded. We talked and I forced Dimitri into the conversation.

"So, Hathaway, is the queen suddenly to busy to party?" She asked one of the questions I dreaded the most in front of Dimitri. I stiffened and Dimitri looked at me, Katherine's smile dimmed.

"You never know, I just might be charged with murder but you never know," I said with a pointed glare, she paled.

"Uh, I must be taking my leave," She said bowing before blending in with the crowd.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I felt the heat rise up to my face, I nodded and he lead me to the floor.

The music was soft and slow, one of his hands rested on my hip while the other held my hand. We danced in a comfortable silence but finally he broke it.

"So you used to be a party girl." It was more of a statement than a question.

"What's your definition of party girl?" I asked shyly. He eyed me suspiously and my face heated up ten time more. "You can't possibly be innocent of partying!" I accused.

"Well no, I went to one or two," He muttered. "But from the looks of it you went to more than just one or two." He countered.

"Well no, I used to go to a party at least once a month since I was...," I stopped to think for a moment. "12, believe it or not. Mason, Eddie, Lissa and I would sneak out and go party. When I started fighting when I was 13, the deaths started getting to me so I started drinking during those parties which I went to more often. Then as time progressed we went to parties before I left, when I came home, when someone died. I would get drunk out of my mind, sometimes even high, it was one of my only escapes." I said. He raised his eye brows.

"Wow, so its safe to say you're siblings never caught you drinking?" He asked dubiously.

"Christian never has, but we started drinking in front of Isabell because I stupidly forgot she was there and we started having shots and drinking out the bottle." I said. He scoffed.

"So you could be considered an alcholic?" He asked, looking like he didn't mean it. I stopped moving and stiffened.

"No I wouldn't be considered an alcholic, when you've seen and experienced half of what I have then you can tell me I'm a alcholic!" I hissed venomously.

"Look I didn't mean anything by it," He put his hands up.

"If you didn't mean anything by it, you would have said anything," I snapped.

"No, I was just speaking my mind," He said. I stayed silent, he scoffed. "You see now your speechless," he gestured to my mouth.

"Oh shut up! You really can be an arrogant ass!" I exclaimed quitely.

"I'm an ass? Well then let me show you just how much of an ass I can be," he stormed off, leaving through the main enterance. Some people stared but I was too mad to care.

I danced and mingled, no body asked about Dimitri, and for that I was grateful. I was currently dancing with my father, he was leading me in a calm waltz. We held a playful banter all the while, I missed my dad. I smiled and laughed and made everyone think that every thing was fine.

After about three hours of this people started leaving and I excused my self to leave. I went to my room and all but slammed my door.

How could he do that, he just left me there to deal with them by myself. He can be such a bastard sometimes. I took off my make-up and put on some tight fitting sweats and a comfortable fitting shirt, I left my feet bare. I grabbed a book and walked to the kitchen, Chef was in there cleaning up. I walked to the fridge and looked for a stash of beer that Stan had. He knew I stole one on the occasion but her never said anything.

I was muttering to myself, imatating Dimitri perfectly.

"I'm Mister anti social, I'm an asshole and leave people to deal with major crowds by themself." I muttered under my breath. I stood up with a beer in my hand and Chef looked at me. He had to be one of the few gaurds and workers here who knew about me drinking. I cracked it open and took a sip.

"Ruff night?" He asked.

"Not really, just got left in middle of it all to deal with it by myself," I grumbled. He nodded and I left, walking towards the bridge. I made it there and planted myself on the window seal. I curled up with the book and had the beer next to me.

I lost myself in the romance, in all of them the man is sweet, charming, kind, but protective and loving. I smiled to myself as I read, I took a sip of my beer and let my head lull back. I looked up at the stary sky and counted to the stars. The moon covered in a black cloak, the stars shining brighter than they do any other night.

I took a deeper drink of the beer and sighed. Why couldn't things be more like a book, everything is planned and set, all you have to do is read it.

'If life was a book then you would still be fighting, and probably have been killed,' Darcy hissed, she was still locked up in the back of my mind.

'Maybe death is better than the living,' I whispered back.

'You're crazy, you know that, if death was so great then why don't you just kill yourself,' Darcy suggested.

'I have too many responsiblities and people who care about me, I could never and would never do that to them,' I snapped back.

'So you say,' She said relaxing back in the back of my mind. I continued reading and eventually finsihed off my beer. I put my book to the side and leaned my head back.

Why did life have to be so hard? Why did I have to be born into war, and royalty? I've lost so much, and gotten so little in return. I've lost almost all my family except my dad, Isabell, and Christian. My friends, them I've lost so many I only have Mason, Eddie and Lissa. But then I go and bring Dimitri and Adrian into my life, the enemy I brought into my life. My life is so fucked up, I wanted an escape so bad.

I felt tears slip down my cheek, I buried my face in my hands. When did I become so depressed, when had I left myself get this way. Why couldn't it just end?!? I wanted to scream and kick but most of all I wanted to cry like a two year old.

I put down the book and ran for the gym. I needed to get some release, I didn't think twice as I attacked the first dummy. I fought until the sobs became to much and I collapsed to the ground. Someone walked in but I was to weak to get up and stop the tears. A set of warm comforting arms wrapped around me.

"Shh, it'll be alright, I promise," Christian cooed. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I managed to slow my breatheing and fianlly stopped the tears.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, finally managing to look him in the eye. He whiped away the traces of all the tears before anwsering.

"Alberta came to me say that she saw you run in here, so I came and found you here." He gestured to the floor around us. "Do I want to know?" He asked curiously.

"No, no you don't" I sighed and leaned my head on his chest.

"Between you and Isabell I don't know who's worse," He groaned and stood up, me still in his arms. I squealed.

"What the hell!" I yelled. He just laughed and took me to my room. Isabell was sitting on the outside of my door, sound asleep. Christian let me down and I picked her up, I put her on the bed and laid down next to her. Christian laid next to me, and I pulled Isabell closer to me and Christian put his arm around us. I pulled the comforter over us.

"Don't you have to go with Belikov tomorrow?" Christian murmured.

"Yea, time to pretend to be in love with him," I hissed. He chuckled quitely then patted my arm gently.

"Get some sleep," he whispered, I nodded and closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke up to being jumped on. I groaned and opened my eyes to look around. Isabell was currently jumping on Christian.

"Wake up! It's morning time to get up!" She kept chanting.

"Aren't you supposed to do this to your father?" Christian groaned.

"Yea but you're the next best thing," She laughed. I chuckled.

"You hear that, you're the next best thing," She jumped on me and I held her down. "Okay we're up, I need to get up anyway," I said sitting up. Christian and I stood up but Isabell stayed on the bed. We looked at eachother before pouncing on her. We tickled her and she screamed and hollered for us to stop.

Some one knocked on the door and I looked at Christian.

"Come in! It's open!" I called. Adrian walked in, a smile on his face.

"Rose, we want to know when you'll be ready," He said calmly.

"Give me about a hour and a half, I'll meet you at the grand stairwell," I responded, straightening up. He nodded and left.

"Christian get everyone together in the dining room so I can say bye, and can you ask Chef if he can make some doughnuts?" I asked sheepishly. He sighed and nodded, Isabella announced that she was staying with me so I just went and took a shower. I didn't take to long before I came out, I put on my leather pants, shirt, and a jacket.

I packed a bag with clothes, I hesitated but refused to bring my sword. Isabell and I talked until I was packed, I decided to take a couple of dresses with me just in case. I looked at my watch and saw that I still had 45 minutes until I was supposed to meet Dimitri and Adrian.

My bag slung over my shoulder, Isabell's hand in mine, I locked my door and Isabell and I walked to the dining room. She pulled me into the room and I smiled. My family sat around the table talked, a stack of doughnuts in the middle. My mouth watered slightly and my stomach growled.

I sat next to Christian and Dad and swallowed down two doughnuts. I moaned quitely and they laughed.

"The best doughnuts ever!" I sighed. We talked and joked until it was time for me to go. I stood up and hugged everyone, Lissa was going to walk with me to meet the guys, I hugged everyone and kissed their cheek. Lissa and I walked out, side by side, we stayed silent. We got to the top of the stairs and Lissa smiled at me. We hugged and I kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back soon," I whispered, nodded. I looked down and saw they had their backs turned. A mischevious grin crept onto my lips and Lissa looked worried. I sat on the railing and waved to Lissa. I let myself slide down, I smiled as I whizzed past Dimitri and collided with Adrian.  
He gasped loudly, he stumbled and I landed perfectly on my feet. I adjusted my bag and laughed.

"Let's go," I said my smile vanishing.

I sighed, I needed to get this over with. While I may be going to his palace I was still extremely mad at him for leaving me like that.

"I'm an ass," I muttered mimicking Dimitri.

"Dimitri, did you say something?" Adrian asked. Dimitri shook his head, not looking at me. I huffed and walked out the door, this was going to be a long couple of days.

We rode in utter silence, Dimitri in front, Adrian and I bringing up rear. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to really pay attention to anything that passed us, we were only walking and I mindlessly ran my fingers through her mane. She relaxed slightly, and looked at me. I smiled at her, and she looked forward, she seemed like such a human.

I chuckled quitely, this would indeed be fun, I had to pretend to be in love with someone I currently despised. My life was really fucked up, how could you want to rip someone's head off one moment then want to jump them the next. I hummed a lullabye, the same one I sang to Anthoney.

The melody was soft and quite, but the words were strong and bold. It was my favorite when I was little, I had often sung it to Isabell, and to those on the field. Freedom, and life something we didn't really have. We fought, we killed, we shed blood, but these songs brought us hope.

Hope was something we all needed, something we still need, I had to hope and pray that everything would be okay. That everything I was doing and giving up would all be worth it in the end.


	18. Adrian and He Seriously Just Left

PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!! I am so sooo sorry, I had at least 4 or 5 chapters for both Me and You and this story but my cousin didn't know and accidentally erased them! I will try and update faster, my apologizes r sincere, and if requested there will some lemons in the near future, just have patience and dont kill me plz! Love u guys!

As soon as we stepped into the palace, I was taken away by Dimitri's mother and grandmother. They led me into a room that was a designers dreams, on wall was all mirrors, one was had a huge bay window, the one with the door had alot of designs all around. The last wall had fabrics of all kinds, paper, pencils, a desk, and two sewing machines.

My jaw went slack as I looked at some of the designs on the wall. Olena laid a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at her, she had a kind smile on her lips. I smiled back, she wasn't judging us, thank god.

"Rose, this is the dress you'll be wearing tomorrow." She gesture to a dress hanging next to the mirrors. I gasped, it was white yes, but beautiful. I walked over to it, the silk was soft and cool.

"This is beautiful, how did you get my measurements?" I asked.

"One of my servents saw you when you visited, she has a talent, she told us the best measurements for you," Olena said. I smiled.

"Thank you," I murmured, she hugged me, I stiffened for a moment before hugging her back. I wasn't a real hugging person.

"Try it on, I want to see it on you!" She said, excitedly. I slowly peeled off my clothes until I was just in my bra and panties. I put on the dress and smiled, it fit like a glove. It was a halter top, the top half was skin tight while the bottom half was loose and flowing.

Olena even gave me a white diamond choker and the matching earrings, I wouldn't put it on now but it was very beautiful. While I argued aganist it she handed me the elbow high white gloves, she put the ring that held the back of my dress up onto my middle finger. Looking in the mirror I smiled at the way the dress fit.

"You look gorgous! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Olena squealed.

"Miss. Belikov I can't take this necklace, it wouldn't be right," I said trying one last time.

"Rose call me Olena, please, and the necklace is no problem. It's been handed down from generation to generation of the Belikov women, I don't have a daughter so I'm giving it to you," She kissed my cheek. "Now come on, I'm sure you're hungry and want to get settled so follow Maryann and she'll take you to the kitchen." With that they left.

I put my clothes back on and picked up my bag before following Maryann out. She took me to the kitchen where a buffet thing was going on. I made a small plate, and ate in silence. Servents and maids hurried around getting ready for tomorrow. When I finished Maryann left me at the room I slept in before, I feel onto the bed, my bag next to me.

The room was dark, but I could still see, I stood up and sat on the window seat and looked out the window. I don't know how long I sat there, but eventually I fell asleep. I woke up to see the rising Sun, I smiled and stayed there for a minute before going to take a shower.

I made the shower short and sweet, my muscles were relaxed as I wrapped myself in a towel. I put my hair in a towel before I did my makeup. My eye shadow went from a pure white to a soft purple, I put on clear lip gloss, happy with my makeup I dried off my body and sat down in front of the mirror, just looking at myself (in the towel).

I took a deep breath, how was I going to do this, how can I pretend to love him? Well while I was pretty sure I loved him, I wasn't one to act on my emotions, well normally my anger yes but love no. There was a light tap on the door and I was pulled out of my internal war.

"Who is it!?!" I called, my tone sharper than intended.

"Just me," Adrian called back. I walked to the door and opened it just a crack.

"If I let you in, do I have to worry about you peeking?" I asked seriously.

"No," he vowed, I opened the door just enough for him to come in. He took in my appearance, a goofy grin appearing on his face. I sighed dramatically.

He sat on the bed and whipped out a small container of liquor.

"When I'm done getting dressed, I want some," I said slipping on a white bikini panties.

"Sure thing little D," He said boredly.

"Little D?" I asked, putting on my strapless bra and fixing my boobs. The towel fell to the ground and Adrian looked up. My face heated up as the lust filled his features. But then his eyes fell on the scar on my stomach. "How did you get that?" He asked standing up and walking up to me.

"Tasha," I hissed. "You didn't answer my question." I stated, quickly unzipped the back of the dress and stepped in. "If you're going to stare, despite our agreement, you could at least zip me up," I sighed. He zipped up the dress easily, still staring at my stomach were the scar is.

"I'll tell you why I call you Little D in due time," He said stepping back, his eyes meeting my own.

"Please tell me you have more of that," I asked pointing to the small bottle in his hand. His smile broadened, and he nodded. I couldn't help but feel bad, this was the reason Dimitri and I argued.

"I'll go get some, be right back," He left, I dried my hair as I waited, about ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Letting my hair fall down I opened the door, half hiding behind it, not paying attention to who was there this time.

"That was fast, hand on--- hi Dimitri!" I saved looking to see Dimitri's warm brown eyes.

"You were expecting someone?" His voice was semi accusing.

"No," I said, I spotted Adrian, he was holding up the bottle.

"Are you sure?" He asked dubiously. I shook my head at Adrian but it could easily be mistaken for me responding to Dimitri.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked, sarcasim dripping from my voice. Adrian took the hint and hid the bottles before walking up to us.

"Hey Rose," Adrian said casually.

"Oh thank God, I'm dying here, I don't know what to do with my hair!" I said pulling his arm.

"Your hair?" They asked in unison.

"Yea remember you said you would help me," I said eyeing Adrian pointedly.

"Okay, let me in," He said pushing past me. He went and sat on my bed, Dimitri's eyes following him all the while.

"Okay, as you can see I'm busy, I'll see you later," I stated starting to close the door, Dimitri's foot shot out to stop the door. I groaned almost inaudiobly, I turned and faced him, still trying to hide the dress.

"Rose...," He began.

"Look Dimitri, I'm still mad at you, now if you don't mind I need to get dressed," He stiffened up and nodded stifly before walking away. I closed the door and turned to look at Adrian. He brought out the container and I took a swing.

"You look stressed," he said. I smiled a small smile and turned to the mirror. I started doing my hair, Adrian stayed silent. "So why are you and Dimitri not talking?" He asked curiously. I sighed, looking at him from the mirror.

"Okay, tell me if I'm wrong to be mad. We were talking to one of my old friends, I am, well was, a party girl. I did in fact used to drink to drown out the pain from fighting and losing people. But he called me an alcholic! I am in not way an alcholic, so he gets offended saying he didn't mean anything by it, but if you don't mean anything then why say it, right?" I ask, he nods. "So that's what I say, but he says 'I'm just speaking my mind(Cue voice change)!' So I'm fine with that so I stay quiet, but he says 'See now you're speechless.' so I call him an arrogent ass, so he leaves and I have to deal with everyone at the ball, prentending nothing happened." I conclude, my anger boiling. Finishing my hair I turn and face him.

"If you ask me you're both wrong, he shouldn't have called you an alcohlic, and you shouldn't have taken it so seriously and called him an ass. But over all he shouldn't have left," He finished, I sighed and picked up the choker. I turned around and he clipped it into place, I stood up and put the earrings on. I looked around trying to find the gloves.

"Where's my gloves?" I asked, checking one of the drawers.

"Right here, Little D," He said tossing them to me. I caught them and pulled them on before putting on the white stilettos that wrapped around my ankle. I put the ring on my middle finger. I checked myself in the mirror, before turning to face Adrian. He snapped a picture of me and I smiled warmly, we took a picture together and he led me out.

We walked outside and to a plat form like stage, he tugged me behind the curtain. Olena stood in front of Dimitri, deeply engrossed in conversation. I was nervous, yes, but it was nothing compared to what I felt back home. Adrian massaged the back of my neck soothingly, in the short time I had known him, I had come to look at him as a brother.

"Just relax, Little D," I took a deep breath just as Olena spotted me. She squealed loudly and ran to me as fast as she could in heels and a dress. She held me at arms length, eyeing me up and down.

"Rose, you look beautiful," She whispered. I flushed before nodding.

"Thank you," I murmured. She hugged me, before pulling away, letting Dimitri see me head on for the first time. He looked away quickly and walked over to Tasha who was glaring at me. I turned to face Adrian who was glaring back at Tasha. "Adrian, I don't know if I can do this." I stated. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me squarely in the eye.

"Yes you can, look at you, you're here doing this for your home. You love them enough to give away your own happiness, you can do anything you want. This included, you can make it through anything, if the rumors about you are true, then this is nothing." He ended his mini speech with a breif hug.

"Thank you, I needed that," I murmured. Dimitri walked out side and he started taking his vows. When they were done, I heard the question that I was dreading.

"So, Dimitri, who's the lucky lady who's going to be by your side?" Some guy asked. I stiffened.

"She is actually here, right now, but before she comes out you all need to know she's not from around here." He stated.

"Well, tell us who she is?" I heard a voice that I recognized as Adrian. I looked around to see he wasn't next to me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," Dimitri's voice was warm and fuzzy, almost as if love dazed. Even hear I could hear the falseness in it. There was just silence. It was almost literally killing me. Then someone spoke up.

"Are you crazy?" Someone yelled.

"Crazy? Yes, crazy in love," Had I not been so mad at him, I would have thought he was being sweet. There was a more tentavie silence, but when I thought my heart would burst, some one spoke up.

"Well then, bring her out here," This was way to easy, I wanted to cry this was just easy. Dimitri gestured me out, I took a deep breath and walked out. I was actually calm, but I made sure my eyes screamed love, adoration, and absolute lust. I had to make this believable, I walked next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. My face on his chest, facing the crowd.

A warm smile on my face. While Dimitri was stiff, he finally wrapped his arms around me, he kissed my head. Warmth flooded through me, and I saw some people's jaw drop. I could see people who injured me and one's I injured. This will be very fun.

"Well I think it's time our new King and Queen have their first dance," Olena interrupted. Dimitri led me to the middle of the dance floor. Hero by Enrique Iglesias (I kno it's not really that appropriate but it'll make sense in due time) he wrapped his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck. I could see the false love in his eyes, I hadn't noticed that everyone was dressed formally, and had a glass of champain in their hands.

Then they were clinking, that had to be the worst sound right now.

"You don't have to," He murmured, barely moving his lips.

"If we don't, people will start to question us, and it's the first day." I said, a smile firm on my face. After searching my eyes for a moment he started to lean in, I closed my eyes, and leaned into him. Our lips met, and I never felt anything like it my life, my body was on fire, and my lips felt as if they were being electricuted. I couldn't help but notice how well our bodies fit together.

I couldn't even remember who I was at the moment. My hands played with his hair softly, and his hands caressed the back of my neck, just under my hair line. We pulled away and I put my head on his chest to avoid his eyes. But the one thing that hurt the most, was the fact that he was looking over my shoulder. When he spun me around, is when the tears built up.

Tasha stood in the place he had been looking. I blinked the tears back, and looked away, I saw Adrian who winked at me.

"I'm still mad at you, just so you know," I murmured.

"I don't see why," He muttered under his breath. I pulled back, just enough to look him in the eye and make sure it didn't look like we were about to have another argument.

"For two reasons, one: you called me an alcoholic, two: you left me there to deal with that crowd, who was expecting their King to be there, but no you left. Yes I called you an ass but if I ran everytime I was called a bitch, or a slut, or even a phycopathic whore. Then I'd probably be running all my life, if I left people who needed me behind, then I would have no one left." I hissed my lecture. He growled quitely, like really growled. I growled back in response. The song ended and I pulled away from him.

Darcy purred at the tension in the air.

'Shut up, Darcy!' I growled.

'Don't start with me!' She growled back. I pushed on her invisible barriar and she winced. I could easily leave and make him see what I felt or I could stand by his side and pretend nothing's wrong. Unfortunately I chose the latter, I smiled my oh so favorite fake smile and took Dimitri's hand. He saw that this wasn't the time and squeezed my hand. The whole ordeal couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but if felt like hours.

While we talked to people, his arms wrapped around my waist, his chin on my shoulder. We smiled and acted completely in love.

"So, how did you two meet?" A lady I took to be, Viktoria, asked. I smiled up at Dimitri, and he had that fake beaming look, or was it just fake to me?

"We meet at a ball," We said in unison, just great. We looked at eachothers and laughed a phony laugh.

"Well I was with my friends when I see him in the corner looking all stiff, so I went and talked to him. I tried being polite at first but he growled at me, so I snapped back, nothing harsh, and we started dancing. Everyone was watching, I hadn't had so much fun in ages, so we start talking and he tells me who he is. I was shocked at first, but I felt so drawn to him that I couldn't be upset." I said.

"And when she told me who she was I wanted to be angery at her, but it seemed impossible. When I saw her face I felt like I was blind until then. We kissed for the first time, but it felt like we'd known eachother for years, not just a few hours. And after plenty of secret meetings, stolen kisses we decided that we would make it official. So here we are," Dimitri finsihed. We did meet at the ball but well you know the story.

Viktoria awwed and shook my hand. When the night ended I couldn't have been more grateful. Adrian, being my savior that he sometimes is, said he was going to escort me to my room.

We walked to my room, he followed me in and planted himself on my bed, sitting cross legged he looked out the window. He helped me when I needed to get the dress and necklace off, so right now I was laying with my head on a pillow that he put on his lap. Him running his fingers through my hair and us talking.

"Is he always so up tight? I mean i get being serious but damn, come on he needs to take a chill pill." I sighed, he scratched my scalp gently.

"I don't know, he's just very serious about his family. He was really fun the night after he met you," I grinned.

"What about when he needed to get away from home?" I couldn't help but ask.

"After the hour long shower, he barely paid attention to any of the chicks throwing themselves at him, it was really interesting." He laughed. I actually chuckled at that. Glad to know I had that effect on the man. "Then there was when he went to Rhonda's, and any time that he saw you he seemed so different. He refused to tells us why he was so happy, but now I know why." He stated, massacing my neck. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Adrian?" I asked.

"Yea Little D?" He responded.

"Is there something going on between Tasha and Dimitri?" I asked softly. He shook his head.

"No, no that I know of. Hey, you two looked really convincing out there today," He stated.

"Ugh, don't remind me," I groaned.

"Little D, I know you're in love with him, he loves you too, he's just... I don't know an idiot." He sighed, his hand still on my neck.

"You're making me sleepy," I murmured.

"How so?" He asked, clearly amused.

"Cuz, that feels way good," I murmured sleepily.

"Then go to sleep," He laughed. I shook my head.

"Can't have to go play the good queen," I sighed, he stopped rubbing my neck and I groaned. "No I didn't say stop, I just said I was sleepy, I'm tense that feels good," God forbide some walk past my door and hear me, they might think we were having sex. I finally decided it was time I get up, and Adrian just laughed at my reluctant expression.

I straightened my skirt and shirt, I pulled on my boots and Adrian followed me out the door.

"I can't wait to get home, I miss them already," I murmured. Adrian nodded, taking a long drink of the container of liquior he always seemed to have.

"You guys are really close," He stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, they're the best," I smiled at our memories. "We've always, always had each other's back, never have we left anyone behind. Mess with one, mess with all," I laughed at the thought of Mason saying that some odd years ago.

"Friends help us through thing we think we can't get through, they're the best thing to have." Adrian agreed.

"I know," I whispered warmly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri watching us. I sighed and nudged Adrian, he looked over to Dimitri and grinned that chessy grin.

"Go with him, I'll be around," He muttered. I nodded and walked over to Belikov. I smiled that fake smile, seeing that he was talking to someone and took his hand, kissing his cheek breifly.

"Hey honey, did I interrupt something?" I asked sweetly. He smiled, and kissed my knuckles.

"Actually, sweetheart, this is Mary, a family friend." Dimitri introduced.

"Hi, I'm Rose, it's a pleasure meeting you," I smiled shaking her hand.

"Well, as Dimitri stated my name is Mary, nice meeting you as well Rose," She smiled in return. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to attend to," She scurried of and Dimitri turned to me, face impassive.

"We need to talk," He stated the obvious.

"Of course," My face was friendly, but my voice was deadly. He led me outside and past some sparring guards, to a little clearing. We leaned on trees across from each other, the silence heavy. "Look maybe we should just forget about all of this, it's just making some hard, that much harder," I stated, with a gusty sigh.

" I think that would be best," He agreed. I heard some one coming, he heard it too before walking up to me, with out even waiting for me to say anything his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his wrapped around my waist. Someone crept up, saw us then walked away. We pulled away from each other, quite reluctantly on my part, my face flushed.

Nice way to make up if ask me. Our faces were so close, the next thing I know he was kissing me again. His tongue traced my lower, I gladly opened my mouth. When he finally pulled away, he looked at me, unwound my arms from around his neck and he left. My heart broke, I leaned up aganist the wall and just stared at where he was just standing.  
He left, he seriously just left. Fine, I would act like nothing happened, same old same old, how boring. 


	19. Sports and Kisses

I know its short, I'm sorry but I need to update my other stories. Im think about taking sum time to just write some chapters and get ahead. Idk you tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy the chapter, as I always say im up for suggestions for the story so tell me wat u think! Luv you guys alot so sorry about the wait!

Turns out there was no gym in the Belikov Palace, just alot of sports and sparring. If you wanted to train you do it by yourself, or with a partner, no dummies, no punching bag. So right now I was having withdrawals, and the only way I was getting it out was playing Soccor with Adrian.

I decided to tell Adrian about what everything that happened with Dimitri, from the ball to what happened last week, so he was trying to keep me busy.

"So are you going to go read to those kids after this?" He asked curiously. I kicked the ball from my foot to my knee, I juggled it back and forth then off my chest.

"Yea, I did back home so I don't mind," I shrugged, unaware that he had been taking pictures the whole time, I turned to him, ball under my arm, face sweaty yet a sarcastic smirk, curtisy of Christian, on my lips. "I'm sweaty and gross, yet you're taking pictures of me." I stated the obvious.

"No matter what you look like, sweaty and in sweat pants or a ball gown, you look gorgous." He complemented. I took the camera and turned it on him, taking multiple pictures of him and us together. Looking through the pictures, I smiled.

"Your not so bad yourself, you know that?" I complemented back, a cocky grin spread over his lips.

"I know right," He flexed. I laughed.

"You really can be conceded, can't you," I joked.

"Hell yeah," He laughed. I playfully punched his shoulder before handing him back his camera and excusing myself to go take a shower. I walked to my room and took a quick, hot shower. I came out, dried my hair before pulling on my pants suit.

I read the kids a few books, and ended up telling them the story about how Dimitri and I "meet", I even taught then proper way to stand and speak. They loved it, two kids, Jack and Laura were twins and wanted to stay with me longer.

So I taught them how to dance, the simple stuff anyway, and told them stories. That's how Adrian found me, sitting with two kids on the floor, telling them stories about when Christian and I were learning how to dance. (Okay ppls I had this whole seen written down but then of course I didn't save, so when I went to turn on my laptop it wouldn't turn on so I had to restart the computer and lost the chapter)

"Hathaway! Time for you to get ready for the dinner!" Adrian cheered bursting through the doors. I groaned audiobly causing the kids to giggle.

"DO I HAVE TO GO! Why can't my dear Dimitri do this one on his own!" I exclaimed, the kids main yuck faces.

"Nope, now come on get up, it's time for you to get ready," He helped me up. I dusted myself off and helped the kids stand up. They both hugged me and kissed my cheeks before running off. A warm smile on my lips, as I watched them go.

"Kids, there so cute yet frustrating, can't enough of them," I muttered.

"I take it you like kids," Adrian guessed. I smiled, before nodding.

"Love 'em," I said proudly.

"Good, now go get dressed, you have an hour to get ready," My jaw dropped and I ran to my room. 'Damn him! Why couldn't he have gotten me earilier!' I mentally growled as I stripped off the suit. I ran to my closet and pulled out the Champagne color dress (Pic on my profile), I did my make-up a golden natural look. I put my hair up messily (Pic on profile, just imagin it slightly messier), looking in the mirror I quickly pull on heels to match before putting on the earrings and necklace.

Glancing at the clock, I sighed, walking to the door, if I hurried I might make it on time. I opened the door to see Adrian about to knock, I smiled.

"You know, you could have given me more time to get ready!" I playfully shoved him, he grinned at me and offered me his arm, I took it.

"Well, I'll be taking you to the dinner, Dimitri...," He stopped for a minute, I looked away, closing the doors. "Olena and Viktoria whisked him to the dinner before he could even consider coming to get you." He covered smoothly. I chose to ignore what Darcy was trying to put into my head. With a breif shake of my head I faced forward.

I couldn't help but pull all my emotions away, it was how I was raised. Never show much emotion, don't cry in front of others, and when emotions became too much hide them, and always stay calm and collected. It worked for me normally, but sometimes it became to much. Hence the partying and arguing, it was one of the only times besides fighting that I could let out a degree of emotion.

The emotions we all had, only my family (Christian, Janine, Abe, Isabell) and friends have seen me with that amount of emotion.

Here at least I could show a small amount of feeling, here I wasn't that much of a monster. But then when I'm by myself, and I see the scars, and Darcy is whispering in my ear, that's when I realize how much of a monster I am, they can tell me I'm not, but in truth, no one has killed as much as I have in 6 years. The blood on my hands was something I wish I could forget.

It often took me hours to get the smell of blood off of my hands.

"Rose? Rose!?!" Adrian was in front of me, shaking me out of my thought.

"Sorry," I muttered, he raised an eyebrow questionally. I shook my head, forcing my charade into place.

"You okay?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Yea I'm fine, thinking about...," I tried to think of an excuse. "home," I finished lamely. He nodded, not seeing through my lie. "Come on! We're going to be late!" I exclaimed, tugging his arm. He smiled and we walked to the HUGE dining room. Everyone was still mingling, Adrian nodded to me and I slipped into the crowd and quickly found Dimitri.

"Yes, Dimitri I see your point, she is beautiful, but the rumors! From what I've heard she's just a royal slut, a different man every other day! How could you fall in love with some one like that! All the parties, the men, the drinking, not to mention the people she as killed, your people. Our family and friends, and you expect us to welcome her with open arms?" The women in front of him exclaimed.

"I can understand your complaint, but all of that..," He started, I made my appearance, looping my arm through his. Shocked, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Is just a rumor." I finished his sentance. "I did not have a different boyfriend every other day, I was always so busy the only time I could even look at a guy was at a party. My friends and I partied and drank only as a way to celebrate that we were alive another day. I tried to have as much fun as I possible could as a royal. With became much less after I went into war at the age of 13, my family worried, but my friends had my back. I'm sorry that you think so lowly of me. Now if you'll excuse me," I said, my voice calm and collected. I slipped from Dimitri's side and was quickly brought into a conversation with Olena and one of her friends.

"Rose, you look beautiful!" Olena kissed my cheek before introducing me to her friend, Oksana. She was married to a nice man named Mark, he was really nice. While Olena and Oksana talked, Mark and I exchanged some stories from war. Apparently he had a near death experiance as well, when he woke he had a good knowledge of what Oksana was thinking and feeling all the time, it was faint but it helped him find her. Much like what happened with me and Liss. (I know, I know I haven't really brought in the bond but now I am, so sorry I can be confusing.)

"It really sucks when Lissa is with my brother," I groaned making a fake gagging noise. He grinned at my semi- childishness.

"It must be hard for you at times," He mused, I shook my head.

"Not really, it gives me peace of mind knowing she's alright," I said, looking around, the dinner would be starting soon.

"You and Belikov seem to really get along," He said carelessly. Perhaps, too carelessly, I decided to play along.

"Yes, we do," I said, false love and adoration seeping into my voice.

"Had it been anyone else, one who could read people as well as I could then I would have believed you, but I don't," He stated casually.

"Then I guess we're busted," I muttered. He laughed causing me to grin.

"You put on a good show, I must admit, you have everyone fooled," He smiled. A thought occured to me.

"Mark? Do you see...?" I dragged off, but he seemed to get what I wanted to ask.

"Yes, they appear at your weakest point, from physical, mental, emotional anything, they take advantage. You have to be careful, if you use them, you become that much closer to insanity. Once you're gone, I highly doubt you can come back." His voice was more serious than I had heard it through our conversation. I nodded.

"And the more I kill the closer to death I get." It was more of statement. I turned to watch the mingling crowd, Mark did the same.

"Yes, but really alot of things can bring you closer to death, torturing, bringing people close to death but letting them live, that brings you closer as well." I shivered, I didn't even want to phantom how close to death I was.

"But what if it...!" I started, but was interrupted by warm arms wrapping around my waist, I blushed at almost being caught talking about this.

"Hey babe," Dimitri said kissing my cheek.

"Hey," A smile on my face. Mark shot me a look which clearly stated 'We'll finish this conversation at a better time,' I nodded breifly.

"Well, I shall take my leave," Mark stated suddenly. I raised my eyebrow, he looked at my face before explaining further. "Oksana needs me," He clearified.

"Next time I come I'll be sure to introduce you to Lissa, she'll be pleased to know we're not alone," I said, much to Dimitri's confusion.

"Oksana will be pleased as well, and please try and not use, well you know." He nodded. "Excuse me," He ducked into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Dimitri asked curiously.

"Nothing for you to worry about, now come on dinners about to be served," I pulled him to the table, in the middle of the room. Unfortunatley, Dimitri and I had to sit on the ends of the table. While Olena, Viktoria and some of the people I knew were sitting on Dimitri's side, but after some convincing, Adrian was sitting to my right.

Mark and Oksana were sitting to my left and everyone else I couldn't have cared less. By the time the salad was served I wished I could drink something so I would snap one of their necks. Adrian had offered me his hand under the table.

"So Queen Rosemarie, how are you liking it here?" A women I took to be Janette, asked.

"It's different from back home but I'm really enjoying it here," I smiled, quickly removing my hand from Adrian's just as my nails extended.

"How is it different?" She probbed. 'Oh well there's no weapon bolt, and the kids aren't practicing karate in the gym.' I wanted to snap, make her think the worst of me.

"Back home we don't play alot of sports, so it's fun learning new things, but there's more flowers and wilderness back home. And the market, we have that back home as well, I haven't been there in a while, but I used to go often when I was younger." Fond memories played through my head. Adrian left and brought back a new cup for me to drink.

"Really now? Next thing we know you'll be telling us you have a garden!" She laughed, I blushed.

"Actually when I was 15 a few of my friends and the guards and I built this gazebo, it looked so plain my best friend and I planted flower around it. From there is turned into a garden all around and up the gazebo. It's truly beautiful," I admitted. She choaked on her drink and I took a deep drink of what ever Adrian brought me.

It tasted horrible! I drank what I had in my mouth before looking at Adrian. Liquior, he gave me liquior, thank you! It was disgusting but strong, just what I needed right now.

The night went on like that, it seemed like an eternity before the dinner came. It was delicious, nothing like chef's cooking but it was good. It was filled with light conversation, there was no joking and my nails were threating to break my skin. They were so sarcastic and I had to be so kind, and soothing. Always shoting those "loving" glances at Dimitri.

When everyone finished eating people were dancing and talking. I inched towards Adrian who handed me another cup of that disgusting crap.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked quitely.

"Sure, what do you need Little D?" He responded just as quite.

"Get the kids from the reading session," I murmured, he nodded and darted out the door. I went on to find Dimitri and the two of us mingled. 30 minutes passed and my feet were hurting, and I was slightly buzzed.

"ROSE!!!" I turned to see Jack and Laura ran towards me. I knelt down and picked them up.

"Aren't you two a little too old for me to be picking you up?" I asked the nine year old twins.

"Well you're picking us up aren't you," Jack asked sarcasticly.

" I suppose so," I laughed setting them down.

"What are kids doing here?" Someone demanded.

"Well I requested their presense, is that okay?" I looked to Dimitri who noded.

"Of course," He said loudly, he took a step to my side. "What are they going to do?" He asked.

"Why dance of course my love!" I choursed loudly.

"Get a room!" Jack made a fake gagging noise.

"Come on kids line up and let me see if you remember my lesson from earlier!" I clapped, they all stood in line. All of the kids stood just the way I taught them I smiled at the shocked gasps from some of the adults. "Good, now partner up!" I commanded gently, that was as far we had gotten this after noon.

"Need help?" Laura asked. I nodded and the twins scurried off to help them start while I went to the orcastra.

"Can you play a slow, simple waltz?" I asked kindly, throwing my man eaters smile out there. They nodded and started to play, not even ten minutes and all the kids were dancing, if not swaying.

"How's this Rose?" Asked Mandy, a cute little blond. I knelt down to their height.

"Perfect, just look into each others eyes," I said, adjusting her face to look into Jake's, her partner. "Gabby, switch with Mary, maybe you and Gavin would dance better together, go on, no need to be shy," I can tell by the look on her face that she had a crush on him. She blushed and nodded. It didn't even feel like we were in a crowded room with people watching us.

Another five minutes everyone was flowing and everyone was smiling widely. Jack and Laura was smiling at me and eachother. It was so cute to watch. The adults danced in a circle around the kids, giving them room. The kids formed a circle, myself in the middle, before I could blink I too was pulled into a dance. I gasped before looking up to meet Dimitri's warm brown eyes.

My favorite on his lips.

"You taught the kids how to dance?" He asked me, I smiled.

"Yea, the reading session went from reading to story time to proper edicate, to a semi-dance class," I admitted sheepishly.

"You taught them well," He murmured looking at the kids dancing around us.

"Thank you," I murmured. Suddenly, I was hyper aware of everyone watching us, but I couldn't take my eyes away from his. They started clinking again, I wanted to kiss him but at the same time didn't. His eyes never leaving mine, he leaned down.

His arms around my waist, mine already around his neck. His lips just barely brushed mine, my lips trembled slightly. Dimitri noticed this, his hand going to my cheek, I leaned into his touch as he caressed my lips, he pulled my lips to his. His lips were soft, caressing mine before kissing me harder.

I kissed him back just as eagerly, his tounge tracing my lower lip. I gladly opened my mouth, our tounges fought for dominance, we eventually had to pull apart. He rest his forehead on mine, his breathing just as heavy as mine.

"Sorry," His breathing just as heavy as mine.

"S'okay," I mumbled. He actually smiled, his hand on the back of my neck, he kissed me gently again. Leaving my body warm and fuzzy and my legs feeling like jello. We continued to dance, still oh so close.

"You really did that gazebo?" He asked.

"Yea, it was really fun, the roses were a challenge to plant, my hands were cut up," I murmured.

"Well, it's beautful," He whispered.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"Any time," Another peck. I smiled wider, his eyes were smiling and he had this sexy grin on his face.

"We're not arguing." I stated. He smiled and spun us around.

"No, we're not, it's a nice change," He murmured.

"Yes, yes it is," I replied.

Had I known the pain that was to come for me I prbably wouldn't have kissed him that night. But I did kiss him, maybe if I hadn't kissed him I wouldn't have felt the pain that was soon to come. But I guess you will soon find out what is to come, my pain, my suffering, my happiness, my depression. 


	20. Bite to Break Skin and Not a Damn Thing

I own nothing! I won't be updating until I have 185 reviews so if you want the next chapter, REVEIW!!!!

It had been a month and a half since the dinner/dance at the Belikov, since then Dimitri and I had gotten into another argument. This one was worst, I could barely even remember what it was about. We had yet to talk, but we were on my territory now so I was swamped.

Meetings we outrageous, they never seemed to stop. I picked my training up double time, and any spare time was spent with family and friends either just chillin' out in the gazebo, or out in the market.

Adrian had come with us so he was always hanging out with us, getting used to the castle. He truly was like an older brother, but no one could ever or would ever replace Christian.  
I told Lissa about Mark and Oksana, she gladly agreed to come with me to the Belikov Palace when I went back. I was currently in the gym, practicing on one of the dummies. Darcy was tugging at her restraints but I tried my hardest to ignore her.

'You can't ignore me forever, I will get out of this,' She threatened.

'When you get out, I'll deal with it, but your not out so I don't have to,' I stated, putting all my focus on the song that was playing.

So let me take this medicine To quench my love for violent things My swan song will Be like a bullet laced in anger As the razor cuts a soft spot On your heel.

(Each breath) is getting slower (This war) is getting harder To fight by myself (Sick waves) of bitter fashion,  
(Ripped down) the shield that I have Tears rain from above.

Do you see?  
The life I lead?

So follow me into the sun,  
And I will bleed, the poisons dry.

These bayonet scars never cease To blind the light shed from the beast And all we do is hate.

(Eyes shot) from constant visions.  
(Angels) are rendered useless Good has lost it's heart.

Do you see?  
The life I lead?

So follow me into the sun,  
And I will bleed, the poisons dry.

For you [x2]  
(For you!) [x3]

Bite to break skin,  
Don't give the secret,  
My stoic face,  
Beaten with passion The phoenix will die Inside the fire storm I am the son So follow my footsteps.  
[x2]

Bite to Break Skin, Senses Fail. I patted the sweat from my brow gently as I listened to the song. I was finally content, I was starting to fall into an almost regular routine.

"Way to kick ass little sis," Christian laughed leaning against the door frame. I smiled and walked up to him, I hugged him.

"Don't I always?" I teased. He grinned, we walked silently to my room, he sat on my bed while I grabbed a pale cream dress, and hopped into the shower. dried off after stepping out from under the water and quickly dressed. I quickly dried my hair letting it fall down my back before going to sit on Christian's lap. "Let's go for a walk," I suggested, he smiled at me and nodded.

We walked out into the garden, his arm around my shoulders, mine around his waist, I actually really missed him when I was gone.

"So how are you handling Darcy?" He asked, I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

"She's locked up in the back of my head, nice and tight," I stated.

"Good, very good," He murmured.

"Christian, would you be worried if I said I was scared?" I asked as we walked to my gazebo.

"Depends on why your scared," He responded, looking down at me.

"If and when Darcy gets out, she'll be out for blood Chris, I don't want that to happen. But deep inside I know it will, so can you promise me something?" He tensed at my words before nodding stiffly. "Make sure Isabell never sees me like that, ever, I don't care if you have to lie just make sure she never finds out. Swear to me that you'll do it," I said.

"I swear Isabell will never see you in that state," He swore.

"Thank you," I murmured, looking out over the garden. It truly was beautiful, roses, violets, lilies, and allot of other flowers could be seen around us. I smiled at our handy work, I loved this place. A messenger entered the garden, looking around before his eyes landed on me. He rushed to me, he smiled and bowed his head in respect.

"Queen Rosemarie, Ambrose is here to see you on behalf of his aunt," He said. I sighed glumly before nodding.

"Alright, I'll be there," I said, Christian and I stood up. Our hands at our sides we walked to the visitor's room and walked in. I was greeted with a warm smile, Christian and I smirked identical sarcastic smirks. Ambrose and I embraced while Christian just shook hands.

"So, Ambrose, what do you need with my sister?" Christian asked. Ambrose chuckled before looking me in the eye.

"Aunt Rhonda says she needs to see you," I could tell from the look in his eye that it had to do with Darcy. Sighing dramatically I looked at Christian briefly before shifting my attention back to Ambrose.

"When do I need to be there?" I asked.

"As soon as possible," He answered. I nodded.

"Liss and I will meet you back here as fast as we can," I replied, he made himself comfortable and Christian went to tell everyone while I wrote a quick note to Dimitri before I found a messenger. The note said:  
Dimitri,  
Rhonda has called upon me and I must leave quickly. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you to your face but yeah duty calls. Go back to you palace if you find that comfortable, Lissa and I will meet you there as soon as my business with Rhonda is done. It shouldn't take long but you never know.  
I'll see you soon,  
R. Hathaway

The messenger took the note and I went to my room to start packing. Someone knocked on the door, I continued to back my small bag.

"Come in, its open!" I called, there door opened and Lissa stepped in, a bag over her shoulder, but her face slightly worried. "Did you pack enough for the Belikov Palace too?" I asked, putting my little pouch of make up in the bag.

"Yea, and enough to go to Rhonda's as well," Lissa nodded. I changed into some sweats and a fitted tank top.

"Good, come on, let's say bye to everyone and we'll be on our way." We walked out of my room and said our farewell's to everyone, my father included. All the while I never saw Dimitri so I just led them to the stalls.  
We rode, carrying on light conversation the whole time. We arrived at the house by late afternoon. I let Moonshine go into the pastures that was behind it and we walked into the house. Lissa and I would be sharing a room, so we were going to change before seeing Rhonda. I put on a long black dress, leaving my hair down and no make up on.

Lissa wore a similar dress but in white. We put on some heels and walked out and to the conference/meeting room. Rhonda sat there, three cups of tea set up, we took our seats but she never looked up.

"You requested my presence?" I asked curiously, she looked up at me.

"I warned you not to lock her away," She said. I looked at Lissa who was slightly worried.

"I had to, she can't have control of me," I replied. She scoffed.

"So by you locking her away you're only letting her gather her strength, let her plan," She said in a deathly calm voice, but under it I heard the anger.

"She won't get out for a long time! I personally will make sure of that!" I argued.

"But she will get out sooner than you think," Her voice kinda spooky.

"Then when she gets out, I'll deal with her then," I stated. She groaned and leaned back in her seat, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sure you're hungry, go eat, sleep come see me tomorrow," She said, turning away. I just stood up and walked out the door, Lissa on my heel. We met up with Ambrose and ate dinner. We decided to watch some movies so we ended up crashing on the couch in the middle of a movie.

The next morning I woke up with a groan. I looked at the time and jumped up, careful not to wake up Lissa and jogged to my temporary room. I took a quick shower, got dressed and went to meet Rhonda again. I walked into the room and sat across from her. I quickly pushed away all my emotions as I met her stare/

"So, do you know how long I have until I lose it?" I asked.

"Soon, very soon," She sighed. "How long has she been locked away?" She asked suddenly.

I thought for a moment. "I think about three weeks, or so," I said. She shook her head.

We talked for a few hours before she told me we could spend the night leave tomorrow, which I agreed to. I walked to the room and found Lissa getting dressed, her cheeks burning pink. I just laughed.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," I closed the door and walked to my bag. She flushed darker and tried to smile, I changed into some sweats and a fitted tank.

The rest of the day was spent hanging out, just the two of us. We fell asleep talking about what happened the last time I was at the Belikov's. When we woke up in the morning I took a shower before she did and made sure everything was packed so we could leave. When Liss came out the shower she looked refreshed and calm.

We left shortly after having breakfast. We ran to the palace in a comforting silence. We got to the palace just after noon, before I could even dismount Moonshine I was pulled into a tight hug.

I laughed.

"Adrian! It's only been a couple of weeks!" I said hugging him back before pulling away.

"But it feels like an eternity without your presence here!" He whined, I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Liss, I want you to meet Oksana and Mark," I said pulling her hand. Adrian followed as we searched for the couple.

Finally I saw them talking to Olena. I smiled and pulled Lissa with me. Olena saw me and she smiled, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Rose, it's good to see you," she murmured.

"It's good to see you as well," I replied. When we pulled apart her eyes locked on Lissa, who was already very nervous. "Olena, this is my best friend since kindergarten Lissa, Lissa this is Dimitri's mother Olena," I introduced. They shook hands and Olena had to leave leaving us alone with the couple.

"So this is Lissa, Rose told me about you," Mark smiled at her kindly. Lissa looked at me worriedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Again Liss, this is Mark and his wife Oksana," I said. They shook hands and smiled at each other, Oksana and Lissa became engrossed in deep conversation. "Adrian, I'll talk to you in a bit, Mark and I need to talk," I stated, he nodded and left us.

We continued down the hall, keep our voices down so they didn't carry.

"So the reason why I lose my temper so easily is because of me being brought back to life?" I asked.

"Yea, kinda," He shrugged.

"Okay, nice to know," I muttered.

'You know damn well that that's not the only reason, so long as I'm here you will always lose your temper," Darcy hissed.

"Okay and ghosts---" I heard someone talking around the corner. I stopped talking and looked around to see Dimitri and Tasha talking. I looked at Mark before turning my gaze back to the couple.

"Dimitri, do you even really love her?" Tasha asked, resting her palm on his cheek. Dimitri seemed to really think about this and I tensed, Mark did too wait for his response.

"No, I don't she's..., there's something about her that urks my nerve. We're complete opposites, she's sarcastic, reckless, rude, and she losses her temper way too fast. It's hard sometimes to tell when she's serious or not, sometimes it feels like I'm with a kid!" He stated, my heart stopped. I stood up straighter but continued to listen. I felt heat rising to my cheeks, out of anger or sadness I don't know.

She smiled as he rested his forehead on hers, but then he kissed her, everything in me told me to run but I was stuck in my place.

"I love you," He said, but there was something in his voice that told me he was trying to persuade himself more than her. But I couldn't be sure it was too faint, I could practically see the victorious smile on her lips as she replied.

"I love you too," She murmured. I turned on my heel and faced Mark who was visible pale. I nodded my head and met his eye.

"All is fair in love and war," I stated darkly. I felt so hurt and betrayed it was unbelievable. I did what I always did and shoved my emotions into a small box and locked it up tight. I walked back the way we came, my heart gave an uncomfortable thump as I looked at the ground. Quickly finding Adrian we headed to my room before even talking.

I striped off my tank top and pulled out on of my tight red leather jacket.

"Whoa! Not that I don't enjoy the sight and all but what are you doing?" He asked. I pulled out a white top to go underneath. I quickly told him to turn around as I switch my bra and put on my shirt. I pulled on a leather skirt the went to just above my knee smiled. Pulling on the jacket and leaving my hair down and slightly wild I turned to face Adrian.

"How's this?" I asked. He nodded dumbly I just rolled my eyes and looked in the mirror.

"May I ask what brought this on?" He asked gently, resting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed brokenly and turned to face him.

"He loves her," I stated.

"Who loves who?" Confusion evident on his face.

"Dimitri's in love with Tasha," I murmured. His eyes widened, letting the new sink in.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked.

"Mark and I were talking and found Dimitri and Tasha talking. One thing led to another and they kissed, after that he told he loved her, I left after that," I sighed.

"Rose, he loves you, he told me what was going through his head when he meet you. He loves you, wants you, and needs you, he's just to stupid to realize it. Give him time, Little D, just give him time." Adrian soothed. I looked him in the eye and let some of the emotion out.

"Adrian, why does it hurt so much? I feel like some one dug their hand in my chest and is slowly crushing my heart a little at a time." I stopped to think for a minute. "I love him Adrian, but I love him enough to let him be happy, I love him enough to let him go," I murmured as the tears built in my eyes. I furiously tried to blink them back.

Adrian suddenly pulled me to his chest in a comforting gesture. Tears slid down my face but just like that my control slammed into place. The tears stopped and I pulled away from him.

We left my room and started down the hall, towards outside. He turned to face me suddenly and rest his hands on my face.

"Little D, you do know I'm always here for you right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yea, I do, thanks Ace," I smiled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ace?" He questioned.

"You call me Little D so I'm calling you Ace," I explained casually. I continued to walk until I was put in a headlock.

"Awe! I got a nickname!" He gushed like a girl. I laughed and slung my arm lazily on Adrian's shoulder.

"This so isn't fair! You're taller than me! And I'm bare foot! Not cool!" I complained jumping to properly put my arm on his shoulder. He chuckled and quite literally threw me over his shoulder, I screamed. "My skirt! Adrian my skirt's going to ride up!" I yelled, trying to kick out.

"Don't worry it won't," He laughed.

"Adrian so help me if you do put me down!" I threatened, he just laughed it off. I pounded on his back, not enough to hurt just enough to let him feel it. With one hand I pounded on his back and with the other I tried to make sure my boob didn't pop out.

I looked up and around to see we were getting allot of disapproving look, I groaned.

"Adrian I will find a way to knee you in the face! Put. Me. Down!" I yelled. He came to an abrupt stop, I panicked what was going on.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Dimitri demanded. I effortlessly tried to kick again but now I saw I'd have to hurt him briefly. I bent my knee and brought my foot back, hitting him in the face. He dropped me and I landed on my hands, meaning I was in a hand stand. Quickly flipping to my feet, I looked to see Adrian clutching his face.

"I'm sorry Adrian! I didn't mean to kick you so hard!" I apologized. I was certain I hadn't kicked him that hard.

"I'm fine Little D, how the hell! I thought you couldn t kick me!" He laughed at my upset expression. I sighed and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"At least you won't have a bruise the size of my foot, and I had to learn to get a lot of holds, it comes naturally!" I joked, looking at my petite feet.

"That little foot has one hell of a hit," He grumbled and we both turned to face Dimitri.

"And as for your question Belikov, we were joking around," I growled his name, my heart hurting. For the time being the whole ''in love" charade was about to go down the toilet.

What I was feeling right that moment was only a fraction of what I was soon to feel, but looking back on it, yes there is something s I wish I could change but other wise than that, I wouldn't change a damn thing.

DONT KILL ME!!!! I LUV U GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!!!!!! 


	21. Drinking Away The Pain and Friends

I own nothing!!!! I'm not updating until I have 225 reveiws, if you want it u have to work for it!

It's been a week since the Dimitri/Tasha incident, but something in me was telling me not to believe it. I needed to know, I knew for a fact that I loved him and I knew he loved Tasha but I needed to hear him say it one more time. That and I wanted Adrian to hear this, he was currently around the corner.

I saw him standing there with his back to me. I walked behind him, he seemed to realize me behind him but I stopped him quickly.

"No, don't," I said mimicking Tasha's voice perfectly.

"Tasha, what's the matter?" He asked, concern dripping from his voice. I flinched.

"Dimitri, do you love her, and I mean really love her? I know I asked before but I need you to say it again." I questioned in return. He stiffened, I tried to keep calm but my heart was racing. After a moment, he finally answered.

"No," My heart ripped apart and I nodded to myself.

'You expected this, breathe,' I chastised myself.

"Good, that's nice to know, now let's leave this behind us, a clean slate, and never bring it up again." I said, my voice thankfully not breaking.

"A clean slate," He murmured.

"Exactly," I said making it sound like I was smiling. "I have to go but I'll see you later," I said and ran off. I ran around the corner to see a depressed Adrian, I smiled sadly at him. "I'll find you in a few minutes I need to go clear my head." I stated, walked to the stables.

I loved him enough to see him happy, and if she was it then so be it. Moonshine stood in front of me, she looked so cute with her white streak in her black mane. The cresent moon on her snout, hence the name Moonshine, I stroked her cheek, she whined and I smiled.

"If only you could understand Moonshine," I sighed. I lead her out, and into the woods so we wouldn't be seen, my hand stroking her soft cheek. She moved her head to look at me as if to say, 'I'm here for you,' I buried my face in her mane and let the tears fall. I inhaled and smiled, Moonshine had to be the best smelling horse, she smelled sweet yet woodsy, it was comforting and familiar.

"You have to be the best horse, how did I get so lucky," I murmured whipping my stray tears on my arm. She took a step forward and put her snout on my neck and through my hair. I smiled and rubbed her neck. She was so sweet, sometime it felt like she understood me, the most simple gestures from her made me feel so much better.

She brushed her cheek on my shoulder and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I scratched the spot between her ears where I knew she liked it. We started walking back and I sighed as I gave her some hay.

"Love you girl," I murmured before walking out. I went back into the Palace and went to my room packing Lissa's bag. I wrote a quick note to Dimitri and placed it in his room, on his pillow.

It read:

'Belikov,  
I went back home early, you were busy but I'll be with Liss and the guys. I know you're probably upset but I need some time for just me and my friends. I know it's reckless and selfish but I need them right now. I truly hope you weren't worried, I apologize if you were. I'll be back soon, or I'll meet you back home, which ever, I hope you have fun while I'm away, be back soon. Sarcastically Yours,  
R. Hathaway'

My thoughts were wild and jumbled and I could barely concentrate. I quickly found Lissa and Adrian talking, I walked up to Lissa and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, we're going home," I said, my voice filled with forced kindness. She didn't notice and nodded, Adrian looked at me and studied my eyes.

"I'm coming with you!" He announced. Lissa looked between us for a second before taking her back and nodding.  
"Then let's go," I smiled and pulled Lissa to the stables. I helped Lissa on top of Moonshine before taking her face in my hands, I rested my forehead on her snout. "Moonshine, I want to go home and fast, can you do that?" I asked quietly. She seemed to nod as I mounted her in front of Lissa.

We walked out of the stables and waited a moment for Adrian.

"You girls ready?" He asked. We nodded.

"We're running try and keep up!" I called as she shot of into the woods. "Lissa hold on tight!" I called, Lissa's arms tightened around my waist. We tore through the woods, Adrian on our heels, both horses refused to stop so we ran straight to the Hathaway castle.

Making it at record time, I let Moonshine into the pasture after giving her some hay and water. We walked inside and I was immediately attacked by Isabell. I gently pried her off of me and set her on the ground.

"Sweetie there's some things I need to take care of, don't tell anyone I'm here, I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said as we walked down the hall. I found Eddie and Mason in the gym sparring. "Boys we're going partying you coming?" I asked. Their heads snapped up and I grinned.

"Hell yea!" They chorused.

"Okay the clearing one hour!" I said, waiting for them to start calling their escape routes.

"Side Door!" Lissa called.

"Window!" I said before Mason could open his mouth.

"Side woods!" Mason called much to Eddie's disappointment.

"Front door," He sighed, we laughed. Adrian looked at us like we were crazy.

"Where's he going to go?" Mason asked, I looked at Adrian.

"With me out the window," I shrugged. We nodded and all went to our rooms, Adrian and Liss coming with me to mine. Lissa eyed Adrian dubiously while I took off my shirt. I took off my pants next before walking into my closet, I brought out a midnight blue dress (pic on profile) and put it on, taking a cloak while I walked out. I picked up some black stilettos and sat on the bed.

"Rose what should I wear?" Lissa asked, mean while Adrian was going through his duffel back I didn't know he had packed. He took out a navy and light blue (pic on profile) striped off the shirt he was currently wearing and pulled on the shirt. Rolling my eyes I faced Lissa.

"You have that pink dress in the closet, wear that with the light red cloak," I said doing my make up quickly. Lissa got dressed in the closet since she wasn't very used to Adrian. I messed with my hair and left it down and slightly wild. We all finished getting dressed and Lissa went to leave while I locked the door and opened the window.

"So what do I do?" Adrian asked eyeing out the window.

"You need to relax when you jump, if you don't you could break your leg. You need to stick the landing and if you get nervous aim to land in the bushes." I stated boredly. He nodded. "Okay you go first," I gestured. He took a deep breath and jumped, he landed in the bushed with a thud. I laughed.

"Not funny!" He hissed. I balance on the edge and closed the window and made sure I had the key to my door. I looked down and saw that Adrian moved, lifting up my cloak I stepped of the edge.

The fall was no more than a few seconds and I landed perfectly on the pad of my shoe so I didn't break my heel. I stood up easily and I told Adrian we had to run. He just shrugged as I passed him, pulling him by the he stumbled a lot on his right leg, I stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"My leg just stings from the fall, come on it's feeling better!" I didn't believe him but we continued to the clearing. We were the lasts ones and I strached.

We walked to the party in a comfortable silence, occasionally laughing at Adrian's clumsiness. You could tell he wasn't used to walking the way we were after another good laugh at his expense we arrived at the party.

The majority of the teens here were those who we normal partied with so my presense was normal. We were immediately welcomed with a beer, I smiled.

Downing it in 30 seconds flat I turned to face them.

"Just so you know I plan on getting shit faced drunk tonight!" I said, pulling Adrian to dance.

After endless shots, beer and over all liquior I could barely form a coheret sentence, much less walk straight. I some how managed to be dancing on a table with Mason until I stumbled and feel into a pair of arms. Looking up a goofy smile lit up my features.

"Hi Adran... since when ar you so perrty?" I slurred, before giggling. He groaned.

"Rose, how many of me do you see?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side, trying to focus, I giggled again.

"Adrian! I didn't know there was three of you!" I laughed, he rolled his eyes. "Hi my name is Rose!"

"Can you stand?" He asked, setting me up right, I swayed and my world went black.

I woke up to an agonizing pain in my head. It felt as if someone had slammed my head into a rock repeatedly (I should know its happened to me before). But that wasn't what woke me up, some one was jumping on me and it hurt.

"Mother fucker! Who the hell is that!" I yelled sitting up and groaning. I saw Isabell sitting by my side looking shocked. I got up and stormed to the bathroom slamming the door. My head throbbed painfully as I slid down the door clutching my head. I elbowed the door, leaving a dent. I stood up and looked at my self in the mirror and groan I looked like shit just threw up.

All I saw was red, all I felt was pain, anger, guilt, heart ache, unwanted, betrayed and rejected. I picked up my brush and slammed it into the mirror in front of me. Tears rolled down my checks as I let out an agonized scream. Someone was pounding on the door but I just slid down the other wall and put my head in my hands.

I was in both emotional and physical pain and it was excruciating. I cried, my body shaking with uncontrollable sobs. I heard the door being knocked down and I was pulled into a warm embrace.

"I swear I'll kill him for this," Adrian murmured, Lissa rubbed my back soothingly. Adrian picked me up and set me on my bed gently. Lissa laid my head on her lap and messaged my scalp.

"I'm I really that bad?" I whimpered. Lissa made me face her.

"No, he's just too much of a moron to realize what a woman he has!" She exclaimed. I finally calmed down and sat up, resting my head on Lissa's shoulder. I had taken some aspirin to get rid of my head ache and eventually the guys and Isabell came into the room. While they didn't understand why I broke down the way I did they still came in and tried to lighten the mood.

We didn't leave the room that day, we just hung out. I of course took a shower and changed but other wise than that I never left the group. Like I had said in the note, I needed them and right now I needed them more than ever.

Never once did they question me, we just hung out, ate, watched movies and joked. Lissa seemed to have figured out everything that I was feeling and Adrian of course already knew, so for that I was glad.

In what felt like no time at all the Sun went down and night rolled in. Tonight was a New Moon so the stars were brighter. At around midnight we all said we were going to bed. Adrian didn't want to leave me alone so we ended up in my room laying on my bed, his head on my stomach, while I mindlessly played with his hair.

"Little D?" He murmured, turning his head to look at me.

"Yea Ace?" I whispered.

"You do know you're like a little sister to me, and I won't let anything happen to you, right?" He asked, putting his arm on the other side of my stomach and propped himself up on his elbow (Watch 'He's just not that into you' for a visual, well kinda). I nodded, looking into his warm green eyes.

"Yea, I know, I look at you as a brother as well," I stated.

"How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.

"Like shit, I'm going to try and stay away from him as much as possible," I responded, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think that may be a good idea," He agreed. Sighing he put his arm back and place a pillow on my stomach and laid his head down. I drifted to a blood filled dream.

---------------Dream----------------------

I was standing by myself in a clearing, beautiful flowers surrounding me. I let out a carefree giggle and started running threw them, feeling so light and free. I closed my eyes and spun around but when I opened my eyes I gasped.

I was in the castle and everything was covered in blood, I was holding my sword and dressed in my typical leather attire.

Looking around me I was surrounded by bodies of my friends and family: Alberta, Stan, Mom, Dad, Mason, Eddie, children and adults. All covered in blood. Instead of being depressed I was filled with an agonizing anger.

My eyes wander in front of me, my grip on my sword tightening. Lucas was holding Isabell, a sword to her throat, while Dimitri was holding back Christian his sword threatening to slash him from his shoulder to his stomach, and lastly Adrian holding back Lissa, suffocating her.

A terrifying growl sounded from deep in my chest as I looked at their pleading faces. Sick smiles floated to my enemy's faces as they killed the people closest to me.

"CHRISTIAN!!!" I screamed as the sword was plunged into his heart. His eyes never leaving mine until he was dropped to the ground. I lunged for Lucas and quickly snapped his neck before turning on Adrian.

I ran to him and threw him into the wall, I walked up to his slumped form and drove my sword through his stomach, before dragging it up and just past his heart.

"So much for that, huh sis," He gurgled before slumping down further. I turned to face Dimitri, his face deadly. We fought, we fought long and hard, each giving and receiving deadly blows.

Finally after what felt like hours I pinned him down, my sword over head.

"I thought you loved me," He whispered faintly as I dug the sword into his chest. Tears fell free from my eyes as his closed for the last time, I moved the hair out of his face and looked away.

"I do," I murmured before walking over to Christian.

I was faced with a mirror, my face was covered in blood, my eyes a dark hazel. My hair clung to my face and mud was caked onto my neck and shoulders. I was bleeding dramatically but the pain had yet to register. Suddenly I was surrounded by ghosts, all of them moaning painfully.

"You were supposed to save us," One moaned.

"You were meant to keep us safe," Another agreed. Clutching my head painfully in my hands I screamed.

------------End Dream----------

I woke up to being shaked, my eyes snapped open only to be met by Adrian's green ones. I screamed again and leapt out of the bed, landing nimbly to the opposite side of the room. My sword some how in my hands.

Right now all I saw was the enemy, I hissed and the door flew open. Christian looked between the two of us.

I was sweating and my breathing was ragged, my eyes wild. To Adrian who was panicked and watching me carefully.

"Rose," Christian whispered, taking a tentative step towards me. My dream kept replaying in my head.

"Christian," I murmured, he nodded. "It was a dream, it was all a dream," I whispered to myself. The sword clattered to the ground and I slid to my knees numbly. I let out a long breath before looking up and smiling weakly.

"You okay?" Christian asked, knelling in from of me.

"Yea," I nodded. Meeting Adrian's curious gaze I just chuckled to myself.

"Good, now get some sleep," Christian kissed my forehead before helping me stand up.

"I will," I stated. He left the room, Adrian was still confused as I picked up and sheathed my sword. I walked over to Adrian and sat next to him, sighing loudly. "Sorry about that, horrible dream," I murmured, he seemed to get that I didn't want to talk about it and laid next to me. Our backs facing eachother, I was comforted by his presence, it was like sleeping next to Christian.

Comforting and just there, I sighed and closed my eyes, falling into the dark oblivion of sleep. Thankfully evading anymore nightmares that plauged my mind.

Friends, I realized, are needed in ones life to be able to survive and function properly. They were you rocks, while not all of them were friends for life, they are still good to have. When you have a friend who will stand by you through thick and thin, then you know you have a friend for life. 


	22. Wuthering Heights and Surprises

I own absolutely nothing! I won't update until... (okay! You guys r updating alot! I'm really glad but I need some more time so I'm lifting the limit, more of a challenge!) So how about 285 reveiws. Meanwhile I have a new story up, it's called Knight. So enjoy it and tell me what you guys think!!! As you know I'm always up for suggestions, and I need some help with a summary, so anyone who has an idea just send it to me on a reveiw or PM me. I luv you guys so here is for your wait!

I was currently playing the good lover and queen, walking down the hall holding Dimitri's hand as we talked and falsely laughed. I couldn't get the image of him and Tasha kissing out of my head. Each time it shot little spears into my heart, yet I refuse to break down again.

Adrian played the faithful older brother and just wrapped an arm around my shoulder and made me laugh when I needed it. It had only been a few days since the incident and we were due to go back to the castle in a few more days.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Dimitri, I wanted to go to the library," I murmur quietly turning to face him, letting go of his hand. He smiled a soft smile and nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," He kissed my cheek and I walked away. I hurried to the library, casually picking up a book and walking to the back of the room. I climb up the moving later, up and to a second level of books. I set down the book I was leafing through and climb halfway up the later and roll down the isle of books. (No I am not wearing a dress!)

I stopped it and searched for a book to read and get my mind off of my life for now. I found an old copy of Wuthering Heights and sighed, finding a comfortable place to go and read.

I hadn't had any liquior since the party the other night, I couldn't bring myself to, I would only be weaker when I woke up in the morning. I couldn't have that now, I needed to just suck it up and get over it, right?

Someone was next to me but I just ignored them. When it became clear that they weren't leaving, I turn on the princess/queen charm, smiled and turned to face the person.

"You do know that it's rude to stare, do you not?" I asked softly yet friendly.

"But I find it amusing to watch a person read a book and try to ignore someone at the same time," says a older voice. I turned to face dark green eyes, and soft black hair.

"Well, might I ask the name of whom I have the pleasure to speak to?" I asked politely, sitting slightly straighter.

"Victor Dashkov, at your service, Queen Rosemarie," He gently took my hand and kissed my knuckles, I flushed lightly. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Please, call me Rose," I murmured. He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Of course, Rose, I wouldn't want to upset the queen," He bowed slightly, I playfully glared. I sigh. Leaning back I look at him, he seems friendly, almost fatherly. "Who would have known the Queen would read Wuthering Heights?" He joked, I let out a light laugh.

"If I had a nickle for every time some said that about books," I shake my head. "But I really like to read, it gets my mind off of reality fo a short time," I murmur.

"Isn't that the reason we all read?" He joked.

"Hey! Some read for the enjoyment!" I laugh, he chuckled lightly.

We talked quitely until I heard a groan from the ladder, I looked to the side and saw Adrian trying to climb without it moving, his small bottle of liquior in hand. I groaned and hit my head on the wall.

"Are you okay?" Victor asks. I nod.

"Yea," I murmur and go over to the later, placing the book back in place. I hung from the side lazily and looked down to Adrian who was grinned at me. "What!" I snapped, he flinched, putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Nothing Little D, just do you plan on coming back down here?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and slid down, standing in front of him.

"Now what?" I asked, still slightly pissed for no reason. He shrugged.

"Well, since you're in such a snippy mood I guess you don't want to see your surprise," He huffed, I paled.

"Look I'm sorry, what is it?" I asked. He shook his head and looked away from me. I made him look at me and pouted just slightly causing him to groan.

"Nope, you have to wait, but you have to go read to those kids remember," He sighed, looking down the ladder. I let him go before turning to Victor who had been watching our conversation amused.

"It was nice to meet you, Victor, I hope to talk to you again soon," I smiled. He nodded.

"As it was you Rose, I will see you soon," He responded. Looking down to make sure Adrian was completely down I stepped over the edge and fell, landing easily on my feet and walking to Adrian's side. We walked to the room where I would be reading to the kids and they cheered when they saw me. Jack and Laura both came up and hugged me along with the rest of the kids.

After laughing, I sat down.

Queen Rose, can we just dance today? It was really fun! One of the little girls, Maria, asked. I smiled gently and nodded.

Alright then, every one fined your partner from last time! I clapped, they all went and found their partner and took their spots before looking at me expectantly. I put on a slightly harder waltz and guided them through the steps.

Taking the time to correct the simple things, eventually they all got the jest of it. Adrian had been so quite that I almost forgot he was there. Jack looked up at me for a moment.

Queen Rose, why do I have to dance with my sister? He asked, before meeting Laura s glare. Not that I m complaining, I m just curious. He covered smoothly. I smirked at them.

Dancing with your sibling can be some of the most fun you can have. I learned how to dance with my brother and because of that we can read each other very well. I answered. They both nodded.

Is your brother cute? Laura blushed at her question, I laughed softly.

Depends on your taste, by yes he had his moments, I sigh. I looked at my watch and sighed again. Okay kids, time for you to go home! I called. They all groaned and left, leaving only Laura, Jack, Adrian and I in the room.

The kids continued dancing and Jack groaned loudly.

My feet hurt! He complained. I laughed.

You remind me of my brother! Go ahead and sit down sweetie, I smile as he plops to the ground dramatically.

He reminds you of me, I m offended! A voice exclaimed. I stiffened and looked up a goofy grin spreading over my face.

Christian! I squealed much to the kids confusion. I ran to him and he laughed, picking me up and spinning me around effortlessly. What are you doing here? I asked once he set me down.

I wanted to see my sister in action so, Adrian over here told me when to come and here I am, he smiled. I took his hand and led him to the twins.

Jack, Laura, meet my brother, Christian, I introduced, she smiled and Laura blushed. They said a timid hi, causing Christian to laugh lightly. Jack was eyeing him up and down before a mischevious smile lit up his face.  
"So Rose, since you say you two can dance very well, why don't you show us?" He asked, I just grinned back, looking at Chris. He shrugged, before nudging me to the changing room, Adrian claimed that there was a dress there for me. Curious, I went to change and was meet with a nice blue and white Latin style dress (Pic on profile), it was nice, but short.

I put it on but left my hair down, putting on the matching heels before walking back out, the twins 'oohed' at the dress before I walked up to Christian who was handing Adrian a CD. I smiled at Adrian who was grinning like a fool before turning to put the CD on. I looked at Christian, the smile still in place.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked knowingly, he just smiled.

"Just wait and see," He stated, taking my hand and leading me to the middle of the floor. We took our positions about two feet away from each other, waiting for the song to start.

The song was fast paced, he stuck his hand to the side and I took it, he spun me to him, our hands tightly clasped together. He tensed and I relaxed as he started to lead me around to room. The songs were only half way, and constantly changed, from the waltz to the Ramba, to the Salsa to Mambo. We changed dances as easily as we talked and breathed. Naturally and regularly.

The last song was coming to an end, he spun me out spinning me in sharply but completely missing his body, yet still holding my hand. I spun me half way, my back to his chest, arms around my waist, only to dip me, looking into eachother's eyes, amusement, playfulness, pride, love, and so many emotions passing through us.

It felt like forever since we had last danced, I missed dancing with him. Our breathing was heavy and he let me stand straight. We laughed breathlessly before I noticed the clapping. I flushed lightly and looked around, Olena, Adrian, Yeva, and Dimitri were standing behind the twins who were beaming. Olena looked amazed and in awe while Yeva looked extremely bored. Dimtri on the other hand had his mask up, I quickly looked away from him and to the kids.

"So, did we live up to expectations?" I asked playfully, whiping my forehead with the back of my hand. They smiled, nodding and ran to me. I knelt down and hugged them tightly.

"That was awesome!"

"I've never seen anything like that!" They said in my ears. I kissed their cheeks and smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it, now I think you guys need to head home!" I murmured, they nodded and ran off together, excitement radiating off of them. Sighing I stood back up and leaning into Christian's side. He was tense and was locked in a stare with Dimitri. "Olena, Yeva this is my older brother, Christian. Christian this Olena and Yeva, they are Dimitri's mother and grandmother." I introduced, nudging him in the ribs to bow.

Shooting me a look, he bowed before walking over to them taking their hands in turn and kissing their knuckles politely.

"Nice to meet you," He said with a small smile. Olena blushed slightly before smiling, I laughed quitely and looked at Dimitri who was watching the exchange impassively. I walked to Christian side and smiled.

"You two looked absolutely graceful together! So insync, it looked almost natural for you to dance that way!" Olena gushed. Christina lazily put an arm around my shoulders and I just shrugged.

"We learn to dance together, so it is natural," I stated. He nodded his agreement, his almost impassive face now held a sarcastic smirk that I had grown to love. He leaned down so his lips were at my ear.

"Go change before I have to punch Belikov for eye fucking you," He breathed, I blushed furiously before nodding. The Belikov's looked between us curiously.

"Excuse me for a moment," I murmured, before speed walking to the changing room to take off this dress. In record timing I was changed and my hair and a messy bun. I calmly walked back out and resumed my spot next to Christian, who was as stiff as a board.

"I was just telling Christian about the dinner the last time you were here, how you interacted with the kids." Olena stated with a smile. Christian smile and pinched my cheek playfully.

"Who would have thought Ms. Imapatient would teach kids how to dance," Christian teased lightly.

"Hey! I wasn't so bad!" I whined, nudging him in the ribs.

"Do I need to get the guard that you...," I cut him off sharply knowing he was going to bring up the time I beat the shit out of that guard because of Darcy.

"He snuck up on me!" My voice sounded like a whine to others but it held a pointed 'They don't need to know about that,' sound for me and him. He looked me in the eye for a moment before sighing loudly as if in defeat. We weren't forced into acting for nothing.

"True, nobody snuck up on the princess!" Christian covered smoothly.

"Very true, so very true," I agreed sounding proud and relaxed but inside my insides were turning uncomfortably. There was an awkward silence, all of us refusing to look at each other. "So...," I asked, shifting my weight slightly. Olena glanced at her watch before gasping in fake surprise.

"Yeva! We are going to be late! Christian it was nice meeting you, Rose don't forget, tea tomorrow morning." Olena reminded gently before walking off with Yeva. Christian, if possible, got stiffer. I nodded trying to silently tell Christian to relax, the two women left the room leaving us alone with Dimitri. He looked between us before he looked at me, our eyes locking.

"Rose, can I speak with you for a moment?" Dimitri asked, I nodded wearily walking after him after squeezing Christian's hand. We walked through a side door and into an abandoned hall way. We stood across from each other, my posture stiff as was his. "What is he doing here?" He hissed. I gaped he couldn't be serious.

"He came to surprise me, is that a problem?" I asked sarcasm dripping lightly from my tone.

"No, but...," He started.

"Dimitri!" That voice that I hated called. Dimitri's eyes hazed slightly, causing me to become confused. He didn't answer, the haze slowly leaving his eyes.

"You know what? What the hell is your problem!?!" I hissed dangerously, Darcy chuckling in my head.

"What do you mean?" His turn to be confused.

"When we meet, that first night on the bridge, you were soo different then you are here! What's with that!" I exclaimed angerily.

"Dimitri, where are you?!?" Tasha's voice called again. The haze returning but after a moment of silence, it dimmed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated lowly. I growled.

"The hell you do!" I growled, Darcy was clearly enjoying this, it was taking alot out of me to keep her in. I heard the ballroom door slam in and a very loud gasp came from the inside.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I heard Tasha yell, my anger spiked as I busted through the door only to see Tasha stalking towards Christian.

'Let me out, let me out! I'll tear her to shreds!' Darcy growled. I pushed her back before running between Christian and Tasha placing myself in front of Tasha and glaring.

"You put some much as a finger on him and you will regret it," I threatened. Shocked, she took a step back. She seemed to shake it off before stalking up to me.

"And what are you going to do? Kill me?" She taunted, I smirked, Darcy growled loudly, unfortunately it made itself known in my chest.

"That could be arranged," I sneered. Christian must have snapped out of his shocked trance because I felt his hand resting softly on my shoulder. I tensed up and growled.

"Think about Isabell," He murmured. My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught, I pushed Darcy back as hard as I could, images of Isabell flashing in my mind. I felt a warm sensation under my nose and running down my lips, I licked it and tasted the sweet, rusty taste of blood. Great. Because I wasn't letting her out she was quiet literally trying to harm me from the inside out.

My head started pounding but by the time I opened my eyes the anger was gone but replaced with pain. I took another deep breath and leaned back into Christian's arm, he just wrapped an arm around my shoulders, silently telling me it was okay. Dimitri stepped in between me and Tasha, turning his back to me.

Christian took out a pocket handkercheif and gently whiped the blood away from my nose. Tasha was now trying to get at me from around Dimitri, Darcy growled and I took Christian's hand, pulling him towards the main exit. I led him out and down the hall, he walked at my side silently, that is until I heard the sound of someone running after us.

From the lightness of them I could tell she was trying to sneak up on me, regardless that she was running. This was not going to work a second time.

"Christian, move," I said calmly, too calmly. He moved off to the side just as I was tackled by Tasha. I let her pin me down but when she went to punch me in the face did I react. I rocked backwards flipping her on her back, my arm across her throat, her arms pinned with my other hand, the rest of her body pinned by my own. "You may have gotten me once but you will not get me again," I hissed venomously.

She spat in my face, causing me to growl. I slammed her head down onto the floor, causing her to wince. She stopped struggling and I stood up only to see we were surrounded by guards. I back up towards Christian who was know registering the same thing.  
My nose had yet to stop bleeding, if anything it got worse as I fought back aganist Darcy. This needed to stop, and soon. There was a pounding in the back of my head that was slowly getting worse. The back of my eyes started to sting and I staggered back a small step.

Out of no where Dimitri came and stood in front of me, arms spread in front of us protectively.

"Leave them alone," His voice harsh and demanding. The guards dispersed, Tahsa along with them, and Dimitri faced me. His face drawn tiredly but held worry and...love? "Are you okay?" He asked. I tried to nod but the world started spinning. "Rose?" His breath on my face, his eyes looking deeply into mine. The pain was beyond excruciating and I knew I was going to pass out.

"Dimitri....," I heard myself say before my world was surrounded in black.


	23. Love of My Life and Spell Breaking Kiss

_**No, I haven't been able to fix my laptop, so I'm being forced into using Word on a separate compute. Ugh, well I own nothing and I luv you guys so be patient with me.**_

My dreams were haunted by Darcy, all of which she taunted me and showed me images of Mason and Isabell dying in my arms. She showed me people being killed mercilessly on a battle field.

Now it felt as if I was floating, just beneath the surface and a voice, a soft pain filled voice slowly brought me to the surface until I could hear the words.

"Roza, please wake up, everything will be okay if you just wake up," The voice said. It was soft as velvet and as smooth as silk. This voice made my heart skip a beat and my breath catch in my throat.

I fought, wanting to make him happy, wanting to see those dark pools that seemed to see into my soul, that smile that seemed to brighten my whole day, I wanted, no needed to see him. Finally, I broke through the surface and it felt as if I was breathing for the first time in years.

My eyes snapped open and I groaned loudly.

"Rose? You're awake!" Exclaimed who ever was holding my hand. I cracked a small sarcastic smirk and coughed slightly.

"Of course I'm awake; nothing can keep me down for long." I grumbled softly. A light laugh was heard from him and when I looked at his face I smiled. "Comrade, would you mind getting me some water?" I asked quietly. He nodded and left the room for a moment before returning with a tall glass of water.

He handed it to me and I gulped it down in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks," I croaked. He nodded.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting by my side on the bed.

"As good as I can with something trying to kill me from the inside out," I chuckled humorlessly and groaned softly. Dimitri pushed a stray hair from my face and my breath caught. He smiled a breath taking smile and I leaned my face into his hand.

"Rose, you know you can talk to me," He said, leaning in slightly. I sighed, and pushed myself to sit up, his hand never leaving my face; I rested my hand on top of his and smiled.

"Dimitri," another sigh "you don't have to pretend to care for me, no one's here, so just stop." I rested my fore head on his as he turned to face me fully.

"Who says I'm pretending," He breathed and just like that, our lips locked together in a dance that only they could dance, his hand found there way to my hips as he semi lifted me up so I could straddle his waist. My arms wrapped around his neck, my hands finding their way into his hair. My body was on fire and all I could think about was him.

My reason caught up with me and I shook my head before pulling away.

"Stop it, I know about you and Tasha and this isn't right," I said, getting off his lap.

"Me and Tasha?" He asked.

"Yes you and Tasha look stop acting dumb, you know just asked Adrian, I have to go," I said hurriedly, rushing to the door only to have it open to reveal a less than pleased Tasha.

"OH Dimitri, there you are!" She said, I looked Dimitri in the eye and saw they didn't cloud over like the last time. I smiled at him, my love shining in my eyes which he seemed to notice before I ducked my head and ran out of the room.

I ran to my room only to find Adrian lounging on the bed.

"Let me guess. You're leaving for a bit and want me to tell Dimitri everything if he asks?" He didn't even look at me as I went took a fast shower came back out and dressed.

"Yea, please and thank you, Ace, I'll see you soon," I said, kissing his cheek before jumping out the window.

"Be careful out there Little D, I'll see you soon!" he yelled out the window, I just waved back. I walked to the pastures gates and looked for Moonshine.

"Moonshine!" I called before whistling a low loud whistle. Not even a minute later Moonshine trotted up to me, put her face in my hand and let out a sharp breath from her nose.

I laughed quietly before leading her to the stables and readied her saddle before climbing up and sitting on top of her, Moonshine looked back at me and I shrugged.

It was a silent question really. "Where are we going?"

"How about our spot?" I questioned, she started walking out and I took hold of her reins. We took off fast, that was what I really loved about Moonshine, she always like running places, and it was convenient but sometimes she needs to take it slow.

Sighing I pulled the reins slightly to turn her in the right direction. Through the trees I could see the Sun slowly sinking in the sky, I sighed softly after God knows how long of riding (not including the minimal breaks) we finally made it into the clearing.

I got off of her and stretched causing my knee length dress to rid up my thigh. I walked to the side where it started to slope down to the beach and gestured for Moonshine to come; she just shook her head and took a step back before closing her eyes.

I shook my head, let my hair out of its ponytail, kicked off my shoes and started down the short slope.

Walking at least a mile down the beach, the cool sand squishing between my toes under the water, I was standing knee deep in water. I sighed in contentment as I turned and watched the sun.

I stayed there, watching the Sun, letting my sense be on nothing but the sound of the waves, the warmth and the beauty of the almost setting Sun. Wind blew at me, hard and strong. I tried to cover my eyes and turn my back.

Suddenly, I was turned and pulled in a stone hard chest. I stiffened, taking in the scent of my semi-savior, after shave and leather. I couldn't stay in his embrace any longer, I jumped out wind whipped my eyes.

"WHAT! DO! YOU! WANT!" I yelled. The wind dyed down, I took a few steps back, water sloshing around me.

"Rose, you don't understand, can you please just listen." His voice was pleading, something I never heard, and he didn't seem to care as he walked up to me in the water.

"You have five minutes, Belikov, after that I'm leaving," I said, crossing my arms.

"I love you," He stated, breathless.

"Bullshit!" I growled. He looked me in the eye, the love and adoration was there. It wasn't fake it was real burning passion.

I wanted to believe those words, I really did but he loved Tasha, he had said so. "Be he had been under her spell." A voice in the back of my head whispered.

"Rose, please it wasn't what you thought," he said, his voice pleading and desperate, something I had never heard.

"Then what was it?"

"She used some sort of compulsion on me, she tried to make me fall in love with her, it worked for a short time, but when we kissed in the infirmary it broke the spell." He said, his breath almost normal.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

"I know I've been acting an ass lately, but it was only because I was confused, I've never felt the way around anyone the way I feel around you. That and I thought you and Adrian were together," He mumbled the last part. I laughed at that.

"Really, me and Adrian, Dimitri, he's like a brother to me, nothing else," I laughed.

"That's what he said, he also explained everything, and I mean everything, I am so sorry," He said, taking a step forward, I took a step back.

"But what about our clean slate," I asked, imitating Tasha perfectly.

"That was you," He breathed.

"Yes it was me and I know for a fact that compulsion spells don't work for those that can imitate, so either your mind was in over drive or you really love her." I spat.

"I don't love her, look, remember that night at the ball, Adrian had forced me to go, I had wanted to train but he forced me out, said that the only way to defeat the enemy is to see the enemy at home." He said. "He was flirting and drinking while I watched everyone dance, I saw you in that red dress and there was something about you that I wanted to go to you. You were laughing and smiling until the boy you had been dancing with got tired. You came up to me, even though you didn't know us, practically told Adrian to fuck off and got me to dance with you."

I smiled softly at the memory, it seemed years ago. Looking back at Dimitri he was still desperate for me to understand.

"Then the day you found me in the woods, I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to hold you but I knew it was wrong I knew you were the enemy, but we ended up the way we did. I got home and ended up taking an hour long cold shower." He chuckled. "Then at Rhonda's when I followed you out the window, which hurt like hell by the way even though I had manage to climb down a story and a half, you looked so confused and angry yet sad, then when I saw the blood and you passed out, I've never felt the urge to protect someone that bad since my brother."

I shook my head, struggling to keep the emotion off my face, Dimitri walked up to me and cupped my face.

"Then in the middle of the field with Tasha, I was terrified and angry, when you came I still hadn't been talking to her. Dammit, Rose no matter what I knew I loved you, that I love you and I know you love me too, please, don't push me away now," He murmured so brokenly that I just gave up being upset, took hold of his shirt and brought him into a fierce kiss.

"I love you too," I murmured against his lips, he smiled and lifted me up, my legs going around his waist, we kissed again, he slowly started walking backwards until he tripped, his back first with me on top. We broke apart to laugh and I looked him in the eye.

Happiness, lust, love, joy all shown in his eyes, I smiled as the same emotions and more raced through me, exciting me. Suddenly I felt wet between my legs as I felt Dimitri's own excitement through his pants.

His fingers grazed the back of my legs and I shivered into his touch, his other hand finding its way to my hair. At some point his shirt disappeared and his hands were wondering up my dress. I pulled away and looked at him, his eyes dark with lust and I'm sure mine weren't much better.

"You don't have to do this, we can wait," Dimitri said as I rolled to his side. I seemed to think about it.

"You're right," I said, there was the slightest spark of disappointment but nothing else. "But…," I murmured, leaning over to nip his lip before straddling his hips and sliding my dress over my head. "I want to."

He growled, fuck me, he growled, I got, if possible, wetter. I slowly started to rub my clothed sex on top of his and he hissed out. Out of no where I was under him and his pants were gone. He rubbed his erection over me causing me to shudder and moan.

For the first time he seemed to look at my body, I flushed as my arms went to cover my stomach and sides on instinct. He noticed this, looked me in the eyes as he gently pried my arms away.

He looked at my scars, gently caressed them before laying feather like caresses over them, he kissed a trail from my stomach, taking a while in the valley of my breast, then up to my mouth, his tongue gliding over my lower lip in a silent plea for entrance, which I gladly gave.

He kissed me harder as his hand drifted down south; he looked up at me silently asking permission. I nodded as his finger went to my wet fold.

"You're soaking wet," He hissed into my ear before biting my ear lobe, I moaned at the feel of his hand. There was a ripping sound and the next thing I know he's tossing my panties to the side.

One finger slipped in and I moaned loudly, arching my back in to him. With his hand that had been caressing me, he unclipped my bra. His mouths covered my now very hard nipple and licked, bite and suckled them while palming the other one. My hips bucked into his hand while my back arched into his other hand and mouth.

"Oh God, Dimitri… more," I gasped; he added another finger and continued pumping in and out. My stomach coiled in an uncomfortable hot ball in the pit of my stomach. "So…close," I moaned. His thumb violently pressed onto my little bundle of nerves and just like that I was over the edge with a very, embarrassingly loud moan of Dimitri's name.

Dimitri was smiling as he put his fingers in his mouth, it actually turned me on. I brought his lips to mine and kissed him greedily, with my feet I pulled down his boxers and he shifted out of them.

He spread my legs with his own before reading himself at my entrance, my legs wrapping loosely around his hips.

"Are you sure…?" He asked softly.

"Positive," I smiled; he smiled back and kissed me, slowly pushing himself into me.

"This is going to hurt," He murmured as he thrust into me, breaking my hymn, I felt like someone was tearing me apart, I bite down into his shoulder and tighten my legs around him.

He froze and hissed before he started apologizing profusely, kissing away any tears that seeped out of my eyes. After a few minutes I rocked my hips into his and I felt the pain but mixed in with pleasure.

"Okay?" He asked his voice soft at the hollow of my ear. I nodded my head and kissed where I had just bitten him. He pulled out of me then slammed back in causing my to make a noise between a hiss and a purr. He growled quietly.

"So tight," He breathed.

"Harder… faster," I moaned.

"As you wish," He murmured, pulling out of me, causing me to whimper, get on his knees and then slamming into me again. I purred and he growled, I felt my orgasm building up.

"Wait," I said, slightly demanding, he stopped immediately. I grinned and pulled myself up so I was straddling him completely; I slowly slid myself onto him. He growled in impatience and took a firm hold of my hips. "Impatient are we," I teased.

"You such a tease," He growled.

"And you better remember that," I growled, mine sounding a tad bit like Darcy, who by the way was absolutely loving this, before slamming myself completely down on his causing us both to groan.

I set a hard and fast pace that had us both over the edge in seconds. We fell back onto the sand, side by side, both panting like animals.

When we both got control over our breathing kissed him gently, it was a kiss that had a conversation with no words, one that said that we loved each other and we wouldn't ignore it anymore.

" I love you," I murmured when I pulled away.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that, Roza, I love you too," He murmured and pulled me into another kiss.

The innocence of it quickly turned into something much different as he flipped me onto my back.

"Ready for round two, Comrade?" I asked playfully. I could tell from his already hard member that he was more than ready.

"With you, I'm ready for anything," He said not giving me time to reply as we went at it again.

That night, we didn't get much sleep. Under the new full moon we made love and fucked like two horny teenagers, which we practically were.

By the time the Sun rose the next morning we had made love at least five times and had fucked at least seven not including oral. We'd done anything we could think of: table top, 69, acrobat, body guard in the ocean, cow girl, and a lot more.

We had decided that we should leave, probably get some sleep and then I'd I go home, he'd come meet me in a few days. Dimitri stood up and got dressed while I stayed where I was and put on my bra and dress only to find out my panties were shredded.

"Dimitri, these were my favorites!" I whined, he chuckled and knelt down.

"Mine too, but I'll just have to buy you a new pair," He laughed, helping me stand up. What I didn't except was my legs to feel like jello and me to fall into his arms. He laughed and picked me up bridal style before walking back to our horses.

I took hold of Moonshine's reins as Dimitri put me on top of Shadow (his horse) before mounting him and pulling me on to his lap.

We walked through the woods at a slow trot, the sun slowly climbing the sky. We talked, carrying on a light conversation until we finally got to his palace. He slid off with me in his arms and I tried to stand up with more success this time.

I took off Moonshine's saddle and let her into the pasture with Shadow. We walked inside, our hand intertwined at our side and a smile on our face.

I knew for a fact we smelt like salt and slightly like sex, my hair had some sand in it but it was better than the wild sex hair I had had earlier. I saw Adrian and ducked to the side, dragging Dimitri with me.

"My shower, fifteen minutes," I murmured, kissing him lightly before prancing out, and walking towards Adrian. He turned to face me and notice my smile.

"What did you do little miss?" He asked nosily.

"None of your business dear Ace," I sang. He smirked and sniffed then made a funny noise before sniffing me.

"I smell salt, sweat, leather, after shave, and something sweet," He said, think for a moment and then a light seemed to go off in his head as an evil smirk made its way to his lips. "Oh, you naughty girl, you finally gave it up!" He teased.

"Says who?" I asked teasingly.

"Finally," He yelled picking me up then putting me down. "now go shower," He said. I saluted him.

"Sir yes sir!" I said before turning on my heel and walking away. I went to my room and into the shower.

"Can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
you can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight"

"Hero by, Enrique Iglesias"

I was so into singing I didn't notice someone else in the bathroom until the shower ripped open and Dimitri stood there in all his glory. I smiled and moved back a little bit, he stepped inside and wrapped me in his arms.

He took me in the shower before we just washed each other off. Just being near him, I felt so safe and warm for the first time in a long time. We dried off and I pulled on one of his shirts that he brought over while he waited on the bed.

I modeled the shirt for him and he wolf whistled causing me to blush and crawl into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around my waist, while I wound my own arms under his and tracing mindless patterns on his back.

Our legs tangled together and my head rested on his bare chest. I hummed my approval as he gently massaged my lower back.

"I can get used to this babe," I said, kissing his pulse point, he chuckled quietly as he kissed my forehead.

"So can I Roza, so can I," He murmured, I pulled back and kissed him before cuddling up to him.

I wasn't lying, I loved being with him, and laying here on the brink of sleep, I felt safe. I fell into a deep dark oblivion, knowing that the love of my life was with me to protect me and I knew I would do what ever I had to, to make sure he stayed by my side.

_**Okay people, your chapter!!! I love you!!!! Yes I realize that in reality she would have still been in an extreme amount of pain but they needed this so deal with it!!! **_


	24. Teasar Chapter Dedication

_**Okay, I'm still in a MAJOR writer's block. So, this is just for you guys who have bared with me through all of this, if I can make one chapter, then everything will flow nicely. So here's some previews for the future, to my loving readers who are currently reading this, thank you, I love you guys, this was my first story and because of you, I've come a long way. **_

_**Peggy, I read your review and I'm sorry it started with my lap top breaking *it's still messed up* and now I'm suffering a severe case of writer's block.**_

_**Krisbaby99**__**, lol, marshmallows are awesome! LOL**_!

_**AngelOfTheUndead2**__**, sorry it wasn't immediate, but I did in act post! SO YAY!**_

_**So thank you!**_

_Preview 1:_

"He'll make it, but if he doesn't wake up from the anesthetic, then I'm afraid he might go into a coma, even if he does wake up there's a chance he won't remember." He told us flat out. I fell into the chair behind me, my head in my hands, a growl ripping through my chest.

"I swear, whoever did this, I will make them pay! I don't care what it takes; I will kill them with my own hands!" Another growl from my chest, while two of them left to go see him. The smell of blood, my anger, everything around me urged Darcy. She roared, and clawed at the invisible restraint. My heart beat started to get faster, my breathing more shallow, but I felt as if someone was pouring acid into my blood stream.

I got up, faster than normal; I could feel myself losing control. Adrian took a step towards me, and I growled again. I ran out the door, frantic to find a place where I wouldn't hurt anyone. My limbs started to shake with anticipation; I burst outside and lunged for the woods.

With my knuckles started to bleed and that's when I lost myself. I attacked blindly, silently thanking whoever that no one was here to witness this. I had never fought anyone or anything like this, Darcy wanted to control me so bad, I let her have just a little control, nothing like the destruction she could cause, but enough.

_Preview 2:_

He continued to walk to the door. I felt Darcy trying to take over me through my weakened state. "Please don't go! I can't fight this by myself, I know you probably hate me, but if you walk out that door I don't know what I'll do!" I pleaded. He shot around to look at me.

"Or what! You'll turn into a Monster! Well guess what Hathaway, you already are one!" He yelled before storming out into the hall.

I froze, my heart stopped and broke. This can't be happening!

I don't know if its because I was weak, or because I was too shocked to fight back, but suddenly everything was in a red and black haze. After that I don't remember.

_Preview 3:_

I looked around and saw Isabell on the ground an arrow sticking out of her stomach and blood steadily streaming from the wound.

"You were supposed to protect me sis, you said you'd always be there but you were so wrapped up in him that you didn't even realize what was going on." Isabelle's voice cried. Next to her body was Christian's, tears sprang to my eyes.

"Nice one Rose, real nice, I understand love but you let this happen, how could you have let this happen? I thought you wanted to protect us, but look at us now." Christian murmured. I sobbed and wrapped and around my torso as the pain wracked through me.

"I told you I didn't like this, I told you it wouldn't work, this is your fault." Mason murmured.

"Why did you let this happen, what did we ever do to you. You did this! I thought you were supposed to protect us, as our Queen you should have protected us! But look at us!" Lissa screamed, her body bruised and broken.

_Preview 4:_

I woke up with a gasp my hand flying towards my suddenly pained area. All I felt was something warm and sticky, the smell of blood permuted the air. The pain was terrible, nothing could compare to it.

"Christian!" I screamed. My door slammed open seconds later and Christian flipped the light on and took in my appearance, blood and all before he ran to my side, picked me up (gently) and started running to the infirmary.

_Preview 5:_

"Didn't think I'd see you again, old friend, at least, not this soon, I wish I could avoid this, I wish that this wasn't happening, but it needs to end."

_Preview 6: _

"Shhh, honey, shhh, it's going to be okay." I whispered. She sniffled and sobbed as she clung to me.

"Why do they have to go?" She cried.

"They'll be back soon, and when they get back, we'll be here to greet them with a smile." I cooed softly. She nodded.

"Okay."

_Preview 7:_

I stopped short, the body before me, cut and bruised, looking as if they had gone through hell and back. But it wasn't the blood, it wasn't the body, it was the unruly hair and the glazed eyes.

My knees buckled and trembled until I collapsed to the ground. My dress pooled around, creating a puddle of fabric. The dry grass assaulted my smooth legs, the wind turned cold and hit my face.

Nothing mattered; all I could do was stare into the now unseeing eyes, the eyes that used to smile all the time. I knew who it was, but I didn't want to admit it, if I admitted it then it would be true. It can't possibly be true.

I screamed.

_Preview 8:_

"Little one, a great battle is to come. Your relationships will be tested, your bounds will be pushed, but you have to fight. You are a warrior, a protector, a fighter. You cannot give up."

Preview 9:

"I do."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Preview 10:

Warm, protective and familiar arms wrapped around me, I turned around and cried. He held me close, and soothed me with his scent, his beard tickling my forehead.

"Kiz, breathe, breathe, in and out, come love, breathe with me." I did as he said, taking a deep even breath as tears spilled from my eyes.

"It hurts," I gasped. "It hurts so much." My heart squeezed.

"I know baby girl, I know."

"Daddy," I whimpered as we slowly hit the ground beneath the tree. He pulled me into his lap and held me like a child.

"I don't think I can do this, I can't do this," I cried.

_**And that my loves is my chapter, short, I know, but I hope it helps. Flames? Welcome. Suggestions? Always. Reviews? Encouraged. **_

_**I love you guys so be patient please. **_


	25. How Could I Hate Him

_**YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! I'm so happy, it's been WAYYY to long! I missed ya'll and I can't wait to see what you guys have to say. This chapter is kinda short but, hey I updated! Okay, review, and any suggestions. Flames always welcomed. **_

I woke up in a warm embrace, my body tangled with some one else's. My sense were on high alert, I jumped up out of the embrace but didn't wake the person.

The moon showed through the window and lite up his features, his shortish long hair spray on the side of the pillow, his eyes closed and he was vulnerable, perfect. I felt myself pull out a smooth cool dagger and I held it over my head, just before the blade pierced his skin I jolted awake.

Sweat dewed my skin and my breathing was erratic, I shot up into a sitting position and must have hit Dimitri because his eye fluttered some what. I swung my legs over the side of the bed as I placed my hand over my heart as it continued to beat faster. I felt tears well up in my eyes at the thought of someone hurting Dimitri much less me doing it.

I suddenly thought back to before I met and knew Dimitri, my thoughts and our jokes about him and his family.

FLASHBACK

"I'll kill them one day, all of them. Those bastards killed my family, they deserved to die. Dimitri Belikov before them all, so help me by the day I die, Dimitri Belikov will be dead and it will be by my hand." I growled to Mason. He nodded sympathetically.

"Rose, I don't think you want a Belikov's blood on your hands." Mason said softly.

"I hate him Mase, I hate him so much." I said through clenched teeth.

-Another flashback-

"She's as heartless as that Dimitri Belikov, look at her." I heard someone whisper.

"I know, if they say that he's a god at war then she is most definitely a goddess, from everything from her technique to her looks." Some one else replied as I smirked.

-FLASHBACK-

"Belikov's are no good slime and they all deserve to burn in hell." A guy in the bar said.

"Here, here!" I cheered putting up my beer. People around me followed as we all drank. I stepped up to my chair and put my hand up to the bartender who helped me up to the counter. "To the lives lost in this pointless war, for those pitiful uses of space named Belikov's and all who support them burn in the deepest pits of hell, may we end and win this cruel and disgusting war! Here, here!" I shouted followed by a chorus of yelled here, here's.

END FLASHBACK

A soundless sob shook me and I muffled my soundless cries. I felt an arm wrap around me and I stiffened.

"What's the matter babe?" I felt his breath on my neck, his heat on my skin, and I felt the feelings only he can provoke. "Babe?" He whispered sitting up and probably rubbing his eyes while trying to take in my slumped form.

"It's nothing, I promise," I said, looking out the window, running my hand through my hair.

"Rose," He said, his voice soft as I stood up and walked out to the balcony, my arms crossed just under my breasts, I shook my head as I looked out over the trees.

"Kill him…," Something whispered to me. "Kill him and it'll all go away. Just turn that switch off." It whispered.

I closed the doors to the balcony so Dimitri wouldn't come out; I leaned against the doors, clutching my head.

"Stop, please, stop." I whispered to myself.

"Rose!" Dimitri said, tapping on the window, I shook my head as the whispering continued.

"Dimitri, stay away!" I said over his tapping.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rose, let me through, please." He seemed to beg through the glass.

"Dimitri, you don't know what it was like, you really don't know what I was like before you, before this treaty." I said, before stumbling forward, Dimitri was through the doors and was holding me within a few seconds. "If you truly knew you would hate me, you would truly hate me." I said, slowly sucking in all my emotions.

"Nothing you could ever do could ever make me hate you, nothing at all," He whispered in my ear, holding me close to his chest.

"The things we used to say about you and you're family, the things _I_ used to say. What I wanted to do, how hard I used to train for that. I used to hate you so much; there was no diluting that hate, it burned to my core. Dimitri there is so much that you don't know that you may not understand. And even though you don't know, I'm sorry; I am so so beyond sorry, on the behalf of not only myself, but my people as well." I said, he held me closer and kissed my forehead.

"While I may not know what you and your people said or did, I know what we did and I know what we said and for that I will apologize as well, I hate myself now, knowing you the way I do now, I regret it. But what I do know is that I love you and that will never change." He murmured, pressing his lips to my throat and I leaned into him.

"I love you too," I murmured.

"Come on, let's go back to bed Roza," He said, helping me stand straighter.

"Um, you go back to bed, I'm gunna go get some water." I said, whipping my face clear of the non existent tears.

"Ro-" he started.

"Dimitri, don't, I'll be back I promise." I smiled at him, quickly pecking his lips before slipping out of the room silently.

I ended up on a glassless hallway that allowed the breeze and the outside scents fill the air. The breeze tickled my overly exposed legs and I shivered slightly at the cold but other wise I was unaffected. I continued to walk slowly as I closed my eyes and memories replayed themselves in my mind.

-_Flash Back_-

I was up in the trees, my bow and arrow strapped on my back as I watched the battle field. I saw Mason fighting and he was losing the upper hand so I drew my bow and set the arrow and aim before releasing it and watching it hit the guy in the back, right in his heart. He dropped and Mason looked up and at me before smirking and turning to go after some one else.

"Look at her, if she wasn't the Hathaway princess I would think that she was actually a Belikov. The way she walks, talks, acts, so coldly and impassively. It's creepy."

I whipped on her, my eyes darkening at a painful rate as I felt Darcy spring into action. I had the girl pinned against the wall, my hand on her throat.

"Compare me to one of those soulless bastards again and you won't live to say another word." I growled, barely managing to drop her and walk away.

"All Belikov's can go to hell! Every last one of them! They need to be burn and beaten until they're unrecognizable, to hell with them all." I muttered as I punched at the punching bag. "I swear, for future generations, I will kill them all, till the last breath I take, I will fight." I vowed into the empty room.

End of Flashbacks

I wrapped my arms around myself and stopped walking.

"_Until my heart stops beating_

_Until the breath leaves my lungs, _

_My love, I will keep on defeating_

_Those who wish to bring you harm _

_The birds shall sing_

_The eagles will fly _

_Soon enough our song will ring_

_Someday that future will come true_

_For my love you mean everything to me_

_And the fights will eventually end_

_Never alone there will always be a we_

_This war will stop and peace will rise_

_The birds shall sing_

_The eagles will fly _

_Soon enough our songs will ring_

_Someday that future will come true_

_For you my love,_

_I'll give my all,_

_For my people and their love_

_I'll gladly give my life. _

_The birds shall sing_

_The eagles will fly _

_Soon enough our songs will ring_

_Someday that future will come true_

_My duty is to you, _

_To the war that surrounds us, _

_I see the war I never want you to see to, _

_So for you my love I will end it all_."

I sang to song softly and with closed eyes. The song is really a lullaby, one my mother and father sang to me, one that I sang to my sister and one day I might sing to my child.

"You sing beautifully," I turned around sharply as a breeze ruffled my hair. I saw nothing; all I heard was a child like sigh.

"Hello?" I called softly.

"Could you sing to me, my mommy used to sing to me all the time." I looked in front of me to see a little girl, about 6 years old, clutching a teddy bear, her form withered and grey. She was a ghost. My eyes and posture immediately softened and I leaned against a wall and opened my arms.

"Of course sweetie." I said gesturing her trembling form toward me. She, unlike most ghosts, walked straight into my arms and curled up into my chest. I felt a dull warmth that radiated off of her and I held her, or what I could to me, my hand slowly petting the space where her hair should be and she relaxed into me.

" In a world of war

Your smile makes me forget,

You remind me what I'm fighting for

I want to end it all

A voice so soft to me

Never wanna let you see

And I'll have to let this be

Life is nothing but a hectic sea.

You have so much to live for

So don't follow in my footsteps

Even when it seems there's nothing to live for

Look at me and you'll find your way home

A voice so soft to me

Never wanna let you see

And I'll have to let this be

Life is nothing but a hectic sea.

Trust me to see for you

The world I wish to hide

A life of peace I want for you to

Away from the world around us

A life where is free

Where peace is blessed

No longer will there be a plea

A voice so soft to me

Never wanna let you see

And I'll have to let this be

Life is nothing but a hectic sea"

I sang softly, the little girl placed her hands on my neck and I felt a light shock but it faded quickly.

"Her voice is so warm and soft, it feels like a blanket." The little girl thought, I simply smiled and took her hands from my neck and continued to stroke her neck as I hummed softly.

"Thank you," The girl whispered as she began to fade away.

"Your welcome."

"You would make a good mommy," She said before she disappeared.

"A… mommy?" I whispered.

"Little D? What the hell are you doing up so late?" I shot up and quickly blinked away any un wanted emotions.

"Ace! I actually couldn't sleep, so I came out for some air." I said, semi telling the truth, he studied my face as I turned around sharply. "Um, good night," I murmured, jogging in the opposite direction.

"Rose, wait!" He called but I ignored as I continued on my way back to my room. I made it back faster than I thought and I silently padded into the room, Dimitri had fallen back asleep, his face was so soft and vulnerable. I leaned down and my fingers ghost on his jaw, his cheek, his nose and his lips, under my touch his lips parted and tears slightly pricked my eyes.

How the hell could I hate him? Taking in his features, the ones I'd come to love, I could barely find that hate that I used to feel.

'You still hate him, its just buried beneath lust and what you think is "love", watch the first time you do something even remotely "wrong" in his eyes, he's gunna leave your ass.' Darcy hissed as I shivered and my hand jerked back on instinct.

'No, he wouldn't do that,' I fought back weakly. Trying not to think about it, I leaned down and lightly pressed my lips to his. Right when I was about to pull away, Dimitri's hand snaked into my hair and pressed my lips back to his. I immediately responded and brought my hands to his face, my thumbs gently pressing on his skin.

I felt like if I didn't feel him he would disappear. Somehow, I ended up laying on top of him, our lips pressed to together, dancing their own soft and sweet dance.

"Hmm, that's a nice way to be woken up in the middle of the night." Dimitri whispered as I leaned my forehead to touch his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," I murmured, kissing the tip of his nose.

"What's the matter Roza?" He asked as he lightly pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth.

I shook my head and kissed him lightly. "Nothing comrade, nothing at all," I said before rolling off of his bare chest and resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped is arms around me, securing me to him and I managed to wrap my arms around him as well. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, sleep now, you need it." He murmured as he kissed the top of my head and my eyes fluttered close as a wave of exhaustion collapsed over me. I sank into a blissful state of sleep.

The next thing I knew, I woke up to the feel of warm lips on my neck and sun beaming through the window. I moaned quietly as his breath tickle my neck.

"Babe, you need to get up." He murmured from my neck. I groaned.

"Five minutes," I whispered and he brought his mouth to mine. He kissed me roughly and passionately and I easily complied. His chest pressed to mine and I slowly inhaled through my nose, taking in his scent.

"Mmm, I might just start sleeping in more often if I get woken up like this every morning." I chuckled as he pulled away.

'Who said he was gunna be here every morning.' Darcy hissed as I physically tensed.

'That is none of your concern Darcy,' I growled in response trying to focus on Dimitri.

'It's my concern when you're lusting after the enemy!' She snapped back.

'It didn't seem to bug you the other night so shut up Darcy,' I growled pushing on the restraints that held her, she wince but growled.

"Rose, what's the matter?" Dimitri asked, looking genuinely worried. I smiled.

"Nothing love, my thoughts just got away from me, now shoo I need to get changed, I'll meet you for breakfast." I said, kissing his cheek before pushing him up and out the door.

I leaned against the door and sighed, sliding down slightly, time to restart the day. Time to take another step in life with my love standing at my side, or so I hope.


	26. How I Feel

Okay, I just finished reading through this story and I realized there is a lot of stuff that needs to get fixed. Things like spelling, grammar, and there are things that don't make sense, so I think to fix this I'm going to rewrite each chapter and repost it so things will go smoother and it'll help get over this crap case of writers block and seeing as I've FINALLY gotten my laptop fixed, I'll be able to do this with little to no interruptions.

Thank you all so much for dealing with me not updating but if you look back to the first chapter they'll be better and more organized with little to no errors! So, I love you guys and I'll try to post something new after I'm done rewriting.

Sarcastically Yours,

Dazzleme1901


End file.
